Firebird
by bibliophilechild
Summary: Nix never wanted this, yet here she is learning she is destine to be Godric's. Eric saves Nix from a fatal wound her debt is to help retrieve Godric. When she questions this, she learns she is Godric's and has been in every past life. Oh wow... That was a terrible summary, but you should still read because it has Godric and Eric. And who doesn't love those guys :)
1. An unexpected visit

Hello fellow lovers of Godric! I hope you are all having a great day. I adore Godric's character and have been telling myself I would write a story about him for ages. Well, here it is… Or at least the first chapter, but hey at least I'm taking the steps to get there. I love any and all feedback so if you have a few minutes write a review. I want to get his character perfect. In this chapter he isn't a vampire yet and is still fairly young. I do not have a ton of information about him before he becomes a vampire except what I have read on True Blood Wikipedia. If anyone has some fun trivia about him or his maker that would be awesome. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this quick chapter.

ps. Unfortunately, I do not own Godric or any other True Blood character. I do own Nix though. She has been an idea I have had for quite some time and I'm glad she can finally make an appearance.

An unexpected greeting

I was carrying water back to the hut a tiring, laborious chore that I despised for it caused my back great distress. I walked through the dense snow shivering miserably when I first noticed the nest. It was larger than any nest I'd ever seen, placed in a massive oak tree. A mess of twigs and leafs cover the base of four thick branches. I expect a foul smell, yet I am surprised by a warmth earthy smell mixed with cinnamon and some deep spice. I crane my neck and gaze at it pondering why type of bird could be in it. I shift the weight of the two buckets I have on my shoulders and hiss when the yoke touches my freshly branded skin. I drop both buckets cursing as the water spills and sink in the snow. Letting hot tears roll off my cheeks knowing it is daytime, so he won't be able to see me. My whole body aches from his recent abuse, but the icy snow numbs my bruised knees and calms me a little. I hear light rustling growing anxious, pulling the small knife from my boot.

When I look up, I'm greeted by the brightest blue eyes which had specs of deep amber here and there. The lovely eyes belonged to a girl around my age in barely any clothes. She was crouched beside me in the snow, she cocked her head looking at me with such curiosity I wondered if she had ever seen a boy before. She raises a pale hand to my face and touches my tear drenched face lightly, her brows knitted together as if trying to solve riddle. My stomach knots, no one touches me except him and his touch never make me feel safe unlike hers. I feel her thumb trace my jaw line wiping stray tears away. Her skin felt as if she had been soaked in the finest oils, soft and silky in addition being so warm. How could she be so blistering with those tattered rags on, they barely covered her? I look her up and down deciding whether she was a threat to me. She was thin, so thin and I could see most of her snow white legs up beyond her thighs, her wavy dark umber hair falling in her soft face. Her eyes travel my face searching for the cause of my tears. I close my eyes feeling the last of my tears flow and quickly try to wipe them away because a boy of thirteen shouldn't cry, however she catches my hand in a stern, but light touch and without warning licks my cheek. I shove her off in disgust raising my knife ready to strike, only to have her snarl slightly and force me to the icy ground pinning my arms with her hands. She glares at me intensely

"What do you want?" I whimper, not wishing to have to endure anymore suffering from anyone.

She responds by kissing my forehead sending warmth through my body, making me feel as if I had been sitting by a fire for too long. Her kisses travel to my chest where she finds one of my deep contusions. My voice catches in my throat, shocked by sensation of her lips on my skin. I see pain in her eyes as she licks my bruise causing me to shiver her kisses graze me so lightly I have to watch her to know it is happening. My body responds as I feel her chest rub against my own. I want to get away from her, but also want to stay forever in her touch. I feel the snow around us melt and sigh as it trickles on my back. She caresses my cheek and releases my arms pulling back to a sitting position.

"What did you do?" I ask shyly, warmth tingling through my body leaving me shaking.

She looks at the ground before returning my gaze lifting a hand to trace where my bruise is. I tense up preparing for pain as she presses it, but am shocked when I feel nothing, looking down I see the deep purple bruise has faded to a yellowed color. She smiles and rises brushing melting snow off her legs. She is much taller than I had imagined standing at least half a head taller than me. She walks to the buckets on the ground and packs them with snow.

"What are you doing!?"

She looks at me startled by my harsh tone. I go to grab the bucket from her, then stop as she places a hand on the snow and closes her eyes. The snow melts rapidly leaving steaming water in its place. I take a step back sufficiently scared

"What are you?" I gasp searching for my knife. Where was it?

She approaches me silently placing a dainty hand on my shoulder revealing my knife in her palm. She motions me to take it. I do so nervously, watching her as she backs away towards the tree. Her eyes show empathy and with a flash she is gone.

"Wait! I'm sorry" I say loudly searching for her, yet finding nothing.

I stare at the bucket entranced by the water inside, my reflection greeted me. I see a different person looking back at me. This young boy has a spark in his eyes, something that had not graced my presences in a long time. I put the buckets back on the yoke, but not before seeing a shape peek out of the nest reveal itself in the water. Smiling, I start to walk back to the hut knowing that it would not be the late time I would see the extraordinary girl.


	2. A usual night

Authors note: Yay, chapter two is done! I will warn that this one is graphic so if you don't like abuse of any type you might want to stop because this will not be the first chapter like this. Oh, does anyone know Godric's maker's name? I couldn't seem to it. Ten coolness points for whoever knows it. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited (that's definitely not a word) my less than great story. This is my first actual story so I was hesitant posting it. Keep reading and I'll try to post a new chapter today.

ps: I don't own anything except Fredrick in this chapter.

Chapter 2: A usual night

I head into the hut placing the two buckets on the table. It was near dusk, he would be up soon. Shuddering at the thought I start to scrub the floors harshly. The water she made is still hot and burns my knuckles as I dip a hand into it, but I keep scouring the floor. My arms ache from the effort, I want to clasp from exhausted. Though I continue to clean everything, even objects I cleaned this morning. It wasn't that they were even dirty. I've learned how to clean everything in the morning. It takes about three hours for all of the indoor chores then I work on the outdoor chores. Milking cows, cleaning stalls, shoveling muck, and any other work he demands. I enjoy the outdoors though, it allows me to be free of his eyes and sometimes I could see armies marching if I sat on top of the barn. The barn is my usual perch. The way I could stare at the endless sky and if just for a brief moment pretend I was someone else. I could also hide from him here though he always found me and I usually came when he beckoned not wanting to face his wrath. This is why I cleaned everything twice, so he never sees me at ease. If he never catches me taking a break he cannot accuse me of being lazy (one of his many favorite insults). The floor was spotless; I look out and figure I have half an hour before he wakes to inspect our work and punish those who fail to please him. Regardless of all of my efforts to please him with my work he only wants me to please him one way. I dread tonight with every fiber of my being.

I head outside to the bath house for a quick bath. He hated when he could smell the labors of day on my skin. I tried once to not bathe to see if he would leave me be, but instead he held my head in the bathwater till my mind went fuzzy and beat me senseless for the night. I have since discovered it is best to take what he gives me. If I can avoid another reason to be beaten I'll take it. The winter air nips my skin as I remove my shirt looking at my completely healed bruise. I touched it lightly pressing it trying to find a sensitive spot, but there was nothing. Even the discoloration was gone leaving me with my creamy complexion. I fill a large basin with some left over warm water dipping soap into it and drag it across my chest. I remember the feeling if her skin against mine, the sheer heat radiating off her body, her beautiful legs and skin. I redden when my body gives an involuntary twitch. I try to shake off the feeling, however it lingers as I lather my arms and chest longing for her hands to be rubbing me down. I had to see her again, I wanted to know everything about her especially how she healed me with nothing, but her kiss. I remember that look of sorrow when she saw my fear at her touch. It was comforting, in a maternal way though I find myself wanting her in anything, but a maternal way. I never really liked girls or spent much time with them. We had one or two maids older than me, but they kept their distance knowing what happens to me every night. The rest of us were boys. Although the number has dwindled from 5 boys to 3. We all know he killed them, their blood curdling screams proved it, but we never spoke of it or questioned where they were. I know I shall be next. He has had me for seven years and surely has grown tired of me. He beats me more than any others and I am the one who spends most nights with him. I assumed he would have found someone younger by now, someone to break open and rip everything apart. I rinse the soap off absently still in thought

"Taking some extra time to pretty up, I see."

I freeze at the voice, my body filling with dread. I swallow the lump in my throat down. He comes around to face me smirking at my naked body

"By all means continue."

He lends against a barrel watching me shake. Cupping water in my hands I splash the remaining soap off. How could I have been so stupid? He motions for me to come forward. I groan inwardly, he had that look in his eyes. Tonight would be long and painful. He stroked my moist skin savoring my scent kissing my neck his teeth raking across my throat. I wince, as his hands travel my torso pinching my nipples slightly. He travels lower stroking me roughly, causing me to bite my lip. He did this often not stopping until I fully succumb into his hand. Tonight however, he stopped taking his own shirt and pants off. I close my eyes and think of the mystery girl instead letting his caresses be hers instead. I see her pretty hair fall into her face as she smiles, her full rosy lips and her snowy skin that flushed as she kissed me. His cruel laugh brings me back to my reality

"Whoever is on your mind?" he nods towards my length that had gotten significantly hard.

I cannot hide my shame or my desire. He lets his grip on my backside tighten as he lowers himself to be eye level with my unwelcomed visitor. I jerk when he places me inside his mouth. I hated this, hated my body for responding and hated the kick he got at my discomfort. He continues until I cannot suppress my groans of pleasure, yelping when he shoves his fingers inside of me, I come instantly. He released me from his mouth wiping it with the back of his hand. He yanks his fingers out causing me to cry out.

"My turn" he demands standing and pushing me to my knees.

I kiss him the way he likes and do as I'm told. He grips my hair forcing my head to bob. I try to focus on her again, but the fact he is being so aggressive tonight makes it difficult. He rams himself deeper in my throat and I gag, struggling to breathe and remain calm. He groans my name loudly before pushing me away pinning me on my stomach and sliding into me in the most painful possible.

"No, please!" I beg as he begins a jerky rhythm, he's done it countless times, but it always hurts terribly.

I struggle beneath him desperate to get away, his harsh blows stop that though. I stay still as his thrust become more violent making me howl. He scratches my back tearing my skin. I long for him to finish, but it seems he goes on for hours making me change positions or beg him for more. He thrust a few times more before biting my back breaking the skin licking up my blood. I shiver and whimper as he laps up all he desires. I had yet to discover his interest in my blood, but dread it every time he bites me. He pulls out of me completing his needs slapping my bottom as he does. I stay crumpled on the ground too weak and afraid to move.

"Go to my chamber and put on the chains, I'll be up soon."

I shakily rise to my feet feeling sore; the room is only lit by the moon. I force my muscles to pull over my shirt and pants before walking towards his chambers. As I walk towards the main entrance Fredrick one of the other slaves nods, slipping packed snow wrapped in a rag into my hands. I glance silently thanking him with my eyes. He is the only slave who understands my suffering for he endures it too. Sometimes, when he grows bored of one of us we are forced to do sinful things to each other.

I open the door to his chamber and sit on the ice for a moment before placing it in a chamber pot. I put the rag in my pocket intending to return it to Fredrick in the morning. I walk to the middle of the room and glare at the two chains hanging above me. They taunt me knowing what is coming next. Removing my shirt and pants, I fight my instincts telling me to hide and put my left wrist in the shackle then repeating the process to the right one. My toes barely graze the cold stone floor, my arm muscles taunt against their restraints. There was no saying when he would return, but I knew exactly what would happen when he entered the room. I see the whip hanging beside the fire place, knowing he would use it on every inch of my back and chest. Then his fist and hot metal if he thought I fought too much. The brand on my back was still healing. He told me I belonged to him and only him, everyone must know that. I feel tears of fury burn my eyes trying to blink them away. I hear the door creak keeping my head down, I breath shallowly as his boots stop in front of me. The black leather is speckled with crimson. I can smell the metallic scent of blood in the room. He lifts my chin kissing me my lips already swollen from earlier. My ribs protrude under my skin; he runs his hands over each one before punching me in the stomach making me cough and wheeze. He hits me again before I can recover over and over. With me still gagging he strikes my face, his ring catching my cheekbone. I taste hot blood in my mouth, but swallow it back. The whip comes next,

"Count them." He growls in my ear, I nod miserably.

The first blow comes across my lower back

"One" I shout trying to remain calm, but the pain was excruciating.

The next one comes on my shoulder. I hear the sickening pop before the pain explodes

"Two" I grimace.

He relishes in my suffering hitting me over and over waiting for my response.

"Twenty seven" I scream pulling against my chains desperate to get away from the pain.

My skin is raw when he rubs salt over my wounds. I feel faint from the pain; he forces himself back into me as I try to remain awake. He grunts, gripping my hips and pushing me closer to him. I gasp at the sensation, my body not able to handle much more pain.

'How can it still hurt so badly?' I wonder despondently.

He cuts my back with a knife drinking from me for the second time that night. I become limp in the chains grip. My breathing was ragged, I ran out of tears a long time ago, but my body still weeps. He finishes and wrenches himself out. I cannot utter a sound utterly spent for the night. He unlocks the cuffs and I fall to the floor in full submission. I am dazed.

"GET OUT!" He hisses pulling me to my numb feet pushing me to the door.

I stumble, but half run out. I near lose my balance in the corridor, but Fredrick catches me covering my injured body in a scratchy blanket assisting me to our quarters. My feet barely carry me so he allows me to lend on him. He quickly lifts me in his arms. He was sixteen and already stronger than anyone here. I whimper in his grasp

"I know. We are almost there. Stay quiet Godric, just a little further."

His comforting voice reassured me that it was over for the night. We enter our room he lays me face down on a bed dabbing warm water on my welts, cleaning them as soothingly as possible. I hear him speaking consoling words; nevertheless I cannot focus on them. He seems to understand and rubs my shoulders until I fall into a deep agonizing sleep.


	3. A New Day

Authors note: Wow, the amount of reviews and actual views shocked me tonight. Thanks everyone and keep them up if you get a chance. I rewrote this chapter around three times and am still not thrilled about it, so don't be surprised if I change it .I wanted to give more insight to Fredrick's charter. I just wanted a companion for Godric, after the last chapter I couldn't moralistically let him suffer alone though I did consider it for quite some time.

To the guest that answered my Godric's Maker: Ten coolness points to you friend. Extra five because you said you liked my writing which made me all types of giddy. As for his name I decide "he" would be easier and give him an ominous feeling, but thanks for the answer. :D

Caroline: I love history and Godric too which prompted the story.

Chellelove: TA-DA! hope you like it

And for all of those who feel for Godric I'm sorry, but it's going to get MUCH worse before it gets better. He hasn't even been made vampire yet.

Ps: I only own Fredrick, Gracelynn and Nix. No True Blood rights for me

Chapter 3

A New Day

I wake the next morning greeted by the sun already peaking through the window. My body screams as I turn to my back. I sit up and rub my eyes forcing myself to wake up. I stand much to my body's dismay and slip on my extra shirt, my other clothes still in his room. I trudge out of the room to the kitchen where Fredrick is working on cleaning dishes. I lend on the table watching him. His light brown hair came to his chin. it fell into his eyes despite trying to tuck it behind his ears. He turns his attention to me, sea glass green eyes looking concerned.

"How are you feeling?" he notes the black eye and hand print shaped bruise on the side of my face.

I shrug, picking at a thread on my shirt. He nods,

"Sit down, let me take a look at that" ushering me to a chair.

He compresses a rag against my face, it smelt medicinal and burned as it made contact.

"I left your rag in his room." I whisper guiltily feeling awful for not being able to return it.

He gives the impression of being in shock "But that was my favorite dish washing rag. However will I survive without my old filthy dish rag?" he rolls his eyes.

I chuckle lightly, prodding his shoulder in a playful manner. He smiled removing the rag from my face.

"Did you mess up your shoulders from the chains?"

Once while Fredrick was with him he struggled too hard against the cuffs and popped his shoulder out of its socket. He didn't tell anyone until Gracelynn noticed him not lifting hay bales. She forced him to tell her what happened and helped manipulate it back into socket. He's been paranoid ever since. Though secretly I knew it was because of what happened after. Fredrick had suffered more from him than I could ever imagine. I was twelve when it happened.

_Gracelynn and Fredrick were always together. They protected each other and me. Gracelynn would sing me to sleep and kiss my forehead after his attacks. Fredrick would cuddle her to his chest when she was taken for a night, letting her bawl into his shoulder until she fell to sleep. In return, Gracelynn loved Fredrick in a way no one else could. In their love I saw hope and a brighter future, but he saw rebellion in their love. He took both of them to his room one night. I heard dreadful noises from inside our room, Fredrick begging to not have to do something. Gracelynn screaming in pain, chains rattling intertwined with Fredrick's sobs and wails. I cover my ears and sing the lullaby she taught me determined to block out their suffering. I heard the cruel laughs from him as Fredrick pleads for mercy. Gracelynn is quiet and I know she is dead. Fredrick mourns, calling her name. The chains clang and I can imagine Fredrick shaking Gracelynn trying to revive her. Fredrick shouts at him throwing things about. I hear glass shattering, and then sounds suddenly change. He had to be torturing Fredrick now for the cries coming from the room causes my body to shake. The sounds continue until dusk. It was then Fredrick was thrown into our quarter, I stayed hidden under my covers until I heard the door latch click._

_Pulling my cover off I saw Fredrick frozen on his bed covered in blood. His usual tan skin ashen and eyes an empty void. I wanted to throw myself on him and tell him everything would be all right, but what would that do? It would be a total and complete lie. Nothing would be the same after this. Instead I sat beside him and grab his hand. He looks at it and nods. As if knowing he would have to accept this tragedy and continue life tomorrow. I ended up asleep on his shoulder for the night. When I woke he was still staring at our hands. The blood dried on his skin. His eyes had dark circles and in the sunlight I could see the damage that had been done. He had cuts covering his arms, and scratches scattered his bare chest. _

_He went about his day as normal, but wasn't truly there. He didn't speak for days just walked around in a daze. We were getting ready for bed when he finally spoke _

"_Did I put the shovel back into the barn?" I look up shocked by the random question, but so grateful he was talking again. _

"_Yes, you did." I nod not wanting to draw too much attention to him breaking his silence. _

_He sits on his bed biting his lip before taking off his shirt and lying down. "Goodnight Godric" his voice quivered yet had an undeniable strength behind it. _

"_Goodnight Fredrick." I whisper so happy to have my friend back._

_After Gracelynn's death Fredrick rebelled all the time, fighting against him whenever he beckoned. Fredrick also became fiercely protective over me. If I was forced into the room Fredrick would be there to grab me as soon as I was released and when he demanding we both be in the room Fredrick fought him, infuriating him and taking all of the attention off of me for the night. He would take a beating for me in a heartbeat using it as an excuse to fight like hell. I feared for him, but if it kept him from dwelling on Gracelynn I didn't care. He has healed from his physical pain, but in the still of night I can hear him reliving everything in his dreams._

"My shoulders are sore, but okay." I say with a strained shrug.

He goes behind me and lifts the back of my shirt clenching the fabric in his hand. I can tell he's trying to control his rage as he gingerly pats the burning medicine on. I try to move away, but he keeps a steady hand on my shoulder blade much to my dismay.

"Ow, okay it's covered enough!" I whine trying to stand and pull down my shirt.

He scoffs and frees me to go. Fredrick crosses his arm shaking his hair out of his eyes

"It will get more tonight, don't think you are getting out of it". I groan, but accept it knowing he means well.

"We have work to do." He announces, throwing me some bread for breakfast and gathering his tools before starting to the barn with me following closing behind.

…**..**

"I met a girl yesterday" I say quietly voice still hoarse from last night.

I pick at my bread, not in the mood to eat it. Fredrick grins looking up from his work curiously. He wouldn't let me do much today so I sat handing him tools while he worked on a new bench for the stable.

"Is that so?" he says smirking a little.

I had debated telling Fredrick about her, but decided a little information couldn't be bad and I wanted his opinion on whether to see her again.

"She kissed me" I mumble shyly.

This definitely sparked Fredrick's attention.

"Did she now?"

He gives me a look that makes me want to slap him. He smiles to himself and laughs

"Where did you meet this mysterious girl?" I try to figure out how to tell him without lying.

"On the way back here, when I got the water." not a big lie, or even a lie at all I assure myself.

He seems impressed turning back to his work

"You wish to see her again?" he says under the bench marking the wood for the legs. He asks it as a question, yet says it like a statement.

"Very much so" I declare thinking of her face.

He pulls himself from under the bench "Then why are you still talking to me?" he retorts sighing as he rest his arms on the bench he tilts his head waiting for my answer. "You are of no value to me today, not that I don't enjoy your company, but you are slightly distracting and it is either stay here with me" he gestures around the barn in a bored manner "or visit a girl who will be much more fun and almost certainly smell better."

I smile watching the bench sway as he lends on it realizing he forgot he had yet to nail the legs down. He stretches against it before it gives out completely causes him to land in an undignified heap on the ground.

"Are you sure I'm of no value?" I mock offering him a hand.

He huffs grabbing my hand "Go" he says pushing me lightly making sure to avoid my fresh bruises.

He chuckles shaking his head as I excitedly grab my coat and bag hurrying to the door. "Make sure to be home well before dark!" he cautions as I start out the barn to the woods.

…

I run in spite of my pain the cold air burning crisply in my lungs. It felt wonderful, the snow crunch under my feet as I kept moving not slowly till I found her tree. I stop panting hard feeling snow fall into my face. I place my bag down pulling out an old ripped blanket I found that the maids were going to burn, along with a thin sheet stained beyond use. Luckily most of the blood was out, but it still had a red orange hue. I also, brought my bread to share.

"Hello?" I call up to her nest, not quite sure how to get her attention.

I get no response so I start up the tree eager to find her. I get to the third branch before I hear the sound of footsteps crunching in the ice. I look down to see the girl stare at me watching in amusement. I flush jumping down coming to greet her. She is carrying branches in her arms along with some deep colored berries. He skin is dewy from snowflakes and her eyelashes keep catching them. Her dress is still more rags then dress, she stands barefooted. When she sees my face she gasps dropping her gatherings. I hadn't thought how terrible I must appear. She ushers me to a boulder brushing off snow while I sit. She pushing my bangs off my temple examining the brutal marks he left. The pads of her fingers outline the hand shape with a deep scowl. I follow her every movement with my eyes waiting for her light kiss, but wanting to be brave

"It doesn't hurt too much." I can see in her eyes she caught my lie though pay no attention to it.

She is barely touching me, but already I can feel the heat radiating out of her. I continue studying everything about her, the way she bit on her lip, her skin flawless; unaffected by the cold, and her voice humming lightly; the sound reminding me of Gracelynn, that sweet as sugar tone with a touch of something more. I pay attention to the intensity behind it. She removes a large root from her pile of wood and such, biting some off chewing it well and spitting it back in her hand. It turned into a thick yellow paste. She goes to put it on my cheek and I reel back making her roll her eyes. I instantly scold myself knowing she wanted to help, but the thought makes me gag. I was expecting the same treatment as yesterday becoming grossly disappointed coming to the realization it wasn't going to happen. She lifts an eyebrow waiting for my word. I finally agree allowing her to rub the sticky substance directly to the mark. It numbs my face quickly leaving it tingling and taut. My mouth becomes slack so I rotate my jaw trying to regain some feeling.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The numbness causes my speech to sound thick.

Her eyes meet my own; she doesn't answer wiping the goo off soothingly. It dawns on me she has yet to speak to me since we met.

What's your name?" I ask wondering if she could hear or understand me. "I'm Godric." I say shyly nervous to see her reaction.

She moves to tidy her discarded items sorting each piece into its own heap. I go to my bag picking up the blanket, sheet, and bread. She glances up from her work when I stand in front of her. I crouch into the snow setting the blanket and sheet beside the wood with the bread on top of her berries

"These are for you, as a thank you. I don't have much, but wanted you to have them." I say each word slowly pointing to myself then reach out as handing her something.

The actions seem rude, but I want her to understand. She gives me a quizzical look smiling at my gestures, she hands me a root mimicking my motions handing the root to me. I accept it graciously,

"Thank you, it feels much better." I point to my cheek.

The cold burns my skin as a blizzard starts up, ice whipping my expose flesh raw. I pick up the sheet and blanket approaching her cautiously remember how she ran last time I got too close. I tuck the blanket around her; she tenses, but permits my act.

"Are you not freezing?" I murmur bundling my own coat snuggly around my body shivering from the harsh weather.

I notice her placing the pile of stones in a circle and clearing snow from the center adding the sticks. She extends her hands above the makeshift fire pit, focusing all her energy on it. Suddenly smoke starts to appear pursued by burning embers. I am in awe as flames form consuming the wood settling into a nice sized fire. Not one did she touch it though. I blink rapidly trying to comprehend what just happened before my eyes. She sits back in satisfaction while I am still mesmerized and mildly frightened. I do not move when she summons for me to join her

"What are you?" I insist.

She bites her lip perplexed before rising seeing the fear plastered on my face. She throws snow on the fire fervently extinguishing it not waiting for it to burn completely out she throws off my blanket and takes off running disappearing on me for the second time.

I start after her following her trail avoiding tree branches, vines, in addition to all the other obstacles. I lose my sight of her almost instantly relying only on her imprints in the snow, I reach the end of them looking everywhere for her confused by the sudden stop. It seems like she just vanished after this spot.

"We have to stop saying goodbye this way" I call out to the trees scanning them trying to find her.

Finally giving up I head back home stopping at her camp like area folding the blanket and sheet tucking them on a low branch wrapping half my bread in the sheet.

…**.**

"Well, if it isn't the love struck Godric back from a day of mischief" Fredrick jeers as I walk into the hut heading start to the fire pit desperate to warm back up.

I was drenched in icy slush, but had to run the entire way home to meet Fredrick's curfew. He is slicing potatoes for dinner. I shrug out of my coat and start to help him.

"Hey, let me see your face" he turns my chin in his direction surprised by its rapid healing

. "That's mending well and quickly if I might add." He sounds worn out, but still in good spirits as he ruffles my hair knowing I hate when he does so. I tried to escape his hand, but he pulls me into a head lock continuing the horse play.

I twist and turn

"Fredrick, stop! Please" I manage through fits of laughter punching his solid side in defense

"Not until you tell me about your day!" he demands playfully tickling me with his free hand.

"Yes, yes I will! Just stop please!" I hold out the 'please' letting out a less than manly squeal hearing my voice crack.

He lets me loose waiting for my response,

"She wasn't there." I lie, not sure how else to explain the events without him thinking I am insane or possessed by some demon.

His face falls "Oh, perhaps tomorrow?" he tries keeping a light tone,

I nod "Yes, perhaps I will."


	4. Only time can tell

A.N: If you are reading this it means I finally finished the next chapter. This also means I am creatively drained for a few days. I've never written so much in such a short amount of time and I don't want to get sloppy so I may have to plan the next chapter out a little bit. I want to thank everyone who is following this story, adding it to their favorites and reviewing. I no idea why you are still reading this because frankly, I don't think it's that good yet, but I love your support regardless.

Also, feel free to ask questions about anything that you notice. Maya asked if Godric was 13. Yes, for now he is. I wanted him to have a certain innocence and weakness about him. For me, I always thought of him as an abuse victim before he is turned. Even then he is still at the mercy of his Maker. In addition, I wanted him to like Nix, but not lust her yet. However, I am realizing Godric may need to have impromptu birthdays soon to keep the story moving. Keep this in mind if he magically turns 15 or there is a time jump.

One last side note, would it be easier for you if I capitalized "He/Him/His" when referencing Godric's maker? Let me know and I'll change it.

***All of my bird information came from The Cornell Lab of Ornithology All about Birds website. They were extremely helpful and really interesting if you want to know more about feather structures or birds in general.****

I only own Fredrick and Nix. No True Blood or Godric for me.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

I go back to her tree early the next morning finishing my chores in record time that even Fredrick is impressed. I risked getting up before the sun rose to start on them. Whenever I heard him coming I'd hide in the pantry with the strong herbs and spices waiting for his footsteps to fade before continuing. When Fredrick came into the kitchen I was grabbing supplies for my day stuffing them into my bag already dressed. He yawns stretching and twisting his back. I heard him popping his neck a sickening sound that always makes me cringe.

"There is no possible way that is pleasant feeling" I mutter shaking my head.

"Where are you off to?" he says groggily looking around taking in the freshly swept floor, clean dishes and breakfast in front of him. "Did you do all of this already?" He motions to the room in wonder.

I nod "I am going to try to –"

"See your lady friend?" he interrupts pulling his bread apart lazily smirking at me.

I rub bridge of my nose squinting as I do so

"You are never going to let this go are you?" I mutter exasperated by his knowing smirks and jeers.

He tries to suppress a grin failing terribly

"Nah, it is much more entertaining to harass you about it." I roll my eyes

"Goodbye Fredrick, I will see you before nightfall" I announce ending the conversation walking out the door, but not before hearing

"Make sure to steal a kiss for me!" and Fredrick laughing light heartedly.

…**..**

I pray she is there as I approach the tree seeing my blanket and sheet have been moved. I had already decided I wouldn't do anything to scare her away this time. I sit on the rock drawing pictures in the snow with a stick. I start swirling lines together in the shape of a basket or nest then add branches and a trunk. The image takes form of the tree in front of me. I glance up every one and then to look for defining features of the tree and notice a feather fluttering down landing feet from me. I rise to examine it picking the thick thing up by the calamus. It was long and whimsical, like nothing I'd ever seen, the colors of gold, burgundy gracing the top and deep sapphire towards the lower shaft coming together resembling a flame. I note the way it has longer pieces that hang from the eye in a lacey fashion. It was the most amazing feather I had since and I was at a loss of what bird it could be from never seeing a feather with so many colors and this vibrant. I take it between my fingers captivated by the silky texture; it seemed more like a decorative quill then a device for flying. I look at the nest remembering how I thought she had been in there the first time we met. Was she an angel sent from the heavens? I bear in mind how her kisses cured my bruises, though it could not explain the fire she produced from her fingertips. Is she a demon? I look at the fiery feather, surely not I assure myself. Why would she help me if she was an evil spirit? If anything she would let my bruises stay or exacerbate them. Whatever she was, she wasn't showing up today. The sun fades to the west telling me it is almost time leave. I lay out the newest supplies for her. Three simple dresses, all black with long sleeves. I also found an ancient pair of brown leather boots that lace up to ones shins near what I guessed would be her size.

Each item came from the dark room at the end of his hall two doors down from his. It was a dim room which gave you a sense of dread whilst you approach the heavy wood door. In spite of the eerie aura around the door nothing was different. It hand the same iron latch that catches every now and then, the same creak near every door had in the passageway, and the same sap colored finish covering over the rough surface of the wood. The door drags as you enter the cramped room. It is unadorned with only two large trunks and a wardrobe against the right wall. He told all the slaves if we ever needed new attire or shoes we were to find it in there. The single munificent act we received from him. The trunks were full of leather shoes both for men and women of all sizes. Each a different style varying on how worn they appeared. In the wardrobe you are bombarded with dresses, corsets, shirts pants, jackets and everything in between. Some of the garments were exquisite, particularly the women's gowns. Most of the maids never wore them, but kept one in their belongings. Gracelynn's was pink and gold with mint green leafs around the bodice. She wore it on our birthdays or if she went to town. Her flaxen hair shimmering as it reflected off the shinny material. I know Fredrick still keeps it in his trunk for I caught him clutching it to his chest, inhaling her scent tears welling up in his eyes.

The men's jackets were fine as well, though Fredrick and I went for the warmer more durable ones instead of formal choices covered in embroidery and tassels. The room was dreary and lifeless; regardless it became one of the servant's favorite rooms. We never questioned where the clothes came from, we were just thankful.

I glance trying to spot her before I headed back home. I twirl the feather between my fingers looking around one last time giving up and walking back home defeated, but not empty handed. I place the feather in my bag on top of everything else so it would not be damaged.

….

Fredrick is in the hen house collecting eggs to sell when I enter. His face focused checking each egg above a candle, seeing which had chicks and which did not. He gives me a quick nod and continues. I walk to the stables making sure the horses had water and a sufficient amount of food. I stroke each ones mane and ask if they had good days -a silly habit, but one I did every night- they whinny in response. Checking inside the hut I see Fredrick kept everything tidy and untouched, I decide to sweep once more for good measures. I ponder the feather curiosity gnawing away in my mind. There was no bird with these colors that I knew of, and why would it be so bright in the winter? Surely that would make it easier prey? Fredrick breaks my thoughts as he enters wiping his dirt incrusted hands on his pants.

"I was going to bathe before he comes would you care to join me?" I twinge a little remembering my last bath experience knowing Fredrick refuses to let it happen again.

I agree and we head down to the bath house glancing at the sky every now and then making sure we had enough time.

"Did you see your friend today?" Fredrick says nudging me as he pours water into two basins testing the waters temperature.

"No, but I did find this" I pull the feather from my bag holding it out to him.

He takes it from my hands in the same awe I had when I first laid sight on it.

"Where did you find this?" he whispers wonderstruck by its beauty, I see him glide the back of his hand on it feeling its silkiness.

"On the ground, have you ever seen such a bird?" my voice seeping with inquisitiveness watching his expressions.

He studies its weigh and brushes it downward checking how much air passes through it.

"I've never seen such a bird, but this feather did not come from a wing. It is not contour or one of the bird's remige,"

he comes beside me showing the inner vane

"see these barbs are not close together like most contour feather."

He sees the confusion on my face "Um, the feathers that make the bird fly" he checks for my understanding, I nod as he places a thumb pushing against the barbs

"the barb's barbules are long, yet do not merge with the hooklets."

I lift and eyebrow lost again

"The hooklets tie the barbules together making it whole, thus allowing the bird to fly. This almost looks like a tail feather or perhaps a down one."

He seems engrossed by its length and color. I smile amazed by his knowledge. Fredrick was the only slave we had that could read well so if he had a spare moment his nose was always in one of the books around the quarters. He taught me last year, but I still struggled every now and then.

"I will search through our books tonight and see if I can find out more about it." He declares handing it back to me.

I smile excited by the prospect of learning what the feather could be from. We continue idle chit chat washing quickly. Fredrick checks to see if all my welts were healing properly before spreading more of the harsh smelling medicine over it. The stuff burns like fire, but I determined I should save the root she gave me for emergencies only.

….

That night he did not come for either of us, we spent the entire time searching through every book we could locate for any information regarding the feather, but nothing came through. This bothered Fredrick to no end

"How can it not be here?" He laments flipping throughout pages putting his head in his palms.

I yawn desperate to stay awake pulling another book from the shelf and starting the laborious task of searching through it for any details.

"Books have all the answers! Where could it possibly be? We've checked every single one with birds" He protest tossing yet another book aside, realizing I was having the same results as him I toss mine in the ever growing pile as well.

"Perhaps, it's a new kind?" I suggest stretching starting to put the books back on the shelf.

He joins me nodding still frustrated by the lack of answers. I rub my temples in effort to ease my headache caused by exhaustion both mentally and physically. We place the last book away heading to bed knowing we will regret this night in the morning. I glance towards the window reckoning we would get around three hours of sleep. I put on a night shirt and place the feather under my pillow before lying down and falling asleep dreaming of it snowing feathers around her tree.

The next few days are spent the same awakening up before sunrise, cleaning everything scrupulously, and running to her tree. She did not come the first four days, but I always left her something. Be it food, water, or even a small bit of thread and sewing needle. The one I found was rusted, but worked fine when I tried it out. The only things that seemed to stay were the dresses. They remained in the crook of the tree where I left them, untouched by anything. I feared they were too small, but with further investigation they seemed like they would fit her perfectly. I wondered what could be wrong with them to make her avoid them so.

I do not see her until the fifth day; I had just placed a forest green velvet cloak on a tree branch when she advanced to me. She had the leather boots on and seemed to have fashioned a new dress from the old sheet I gave her. I noticed fresh blood on her dress and turned my attention to what was in her hands. She was carrying three dead rabbits that soiled the white ground with drops of blood. Her hands were stained a shade of scarlet red. She drops them beside the rock eyeing the cloak with displeasure. She walks pass me and begins climbing her tree, I see the way she ascends with ease and see her defined muscles as she pulls herself into the nest getting a bundle of something descending from the tree with ease. She stalks up to me and pushing the bag into my arms. I open it and see all my gifts placed inside. I look up hurt seeing her pointing to the dresses.

"I want you to have these, they are gifts." I respond.

She smiles nodding, but refuses them when I try to give them back to her. She points again to the dresses shaking her head.

"You must take them, otherwise you will freeze." I reply weakly not moving.

She scowls, shaking her head more intensely taking a step back from them looking almost afraid.

"What makes you fear them so?" I question taking one in my hand trying to understand.

She looks at them in my hand and seems to relax a bit inching closer. I watch as she touches it hesitantly waiting for something bad to happen. She runs her hand over it timidly with a look of distress, jerking her hand back she goes back to the rabbits kneeling in front of them.

She cuts into a large white one's back thighs with her large knife placing her fingers inside the flesh. I turn my head when she begins starts to pull the skin back. It is an act I've seen thousands of times and I've performed, but seeing her elegant hands execute the brutal task makes me wince, feeling sympathy towards the rabbit. I hear a sickening chop and turn back knowing the head is gone. She hangs the skin on a tree branch and ties the decapitated hare letting it dangle lifelessly, placing the blade on its chest carving down its cavity stopping at the stomach. Foul bile rises to my throat causing me to vomit involuntarily when its entrails spill out. She turns at the sound of my retching looking concerned. I use the tree trunk for support hearing her move behind me. I wipe my mouth with sleeve coughing faintly. When I turn she smiles apologetically, the rabbits are gone and any sign of the butchering has vanished. She tilts her head down with an expression of fret at my shaken state. Reaching out to pet me, my eyes widen at her hands still smothered in blood. She become aware of my reaction and quickly hides her hands behind her grabbing a rag from the rock wiping her hands roughly. She shows them off as if saying

"All gone, please don't be sick again" she nods questioningly,

"I'm fine" I confirm. Thus began our friendship.


	5. Growing up

Good Sunday night fansies! I hope you are all having True Blood filled evenings, I do not have HBO, and so I will sit enviously thinking of everyone caught up on this season while I wait for the DVD release of this season D: woe is me D: Oh, Thank you for all of the positive feedback I've been parading about my house informing my dog of all my cute reviews and such. Keep them coming, the make my ego go way up and if anyone knows some awesome Godric Fanfiction let me know.

I do not own True Blood or Godric. Just Fredrick and Nix

Chapter five

Our visits normally started the same way. I would arrive sitting on the rock waiting for her to appear out of the thicket. I would tell her anything and everything I had to say, she sat listening. It fascinated me how she never uttered a word, yet made me feel she had complete understanding.

"We must give you a name." I announce one day sketching her profile on parchment with some charred wood from our fire focusing on the angle of her nose making sure to capture the way it glides smoothly to a point.

I notice how she has matured. Her scrawny hips now filled out and her once flat chest had become rather busty. I found myself constantly stating at them face reddening whenever she caught me. She turned to face me posy lips parting into a grin, she brushes her dark black hair behind her ear; the summer light shimmering off it giving it an auburn color. She nods in agreement, waiting for my decision. I look at her trying to find inspiration

"Well, your hair is rather pretty and shinny, how about Ebony or Raven?" I know she hates them as soon as I say them.

She points to a black bird shrieking in a tree glaring at me.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" I stammer back pedaling quickly.

She giggles shoving me playfully

"That's not fair" I cavil picking on her.

We wrestle her strong arms pushing against mine making us topple to the ground, soft grass catching us. We roll about pinning each other down trying to show dominance. When I finally get a good hold of her flipping us she marvels at my new strength. My muscles flexed as I grasps her shoulders. Her hands travel my forearms running her fingers over my arm hair.

"What is it?" I inquire watching her study my arm with interest.

She shrugs, but takes my hand and kisses my palm.

….

It was not until an autumn day I discovered what she was, I walk to our usual spot pulling off my coat and setting down my bag. I heard a twig break, but thought nothing of it looking up at her nest to see if she was hidden. That's when I become of aware of the low growls surrounding me, turning slowly I see four wolfs glowering at me. I grip the knife unsheathing it, they bark moving closer around me I take a step back fearfully. I know I can kill a wolf easily, but four? Their muzzles snap at me, I slash with my knife as one jumps to strike. She lands from her perch in the tree pushing me to the ground behind her harshly. Standing before the wolves she rolls her shoulders back unfurling large wings. Instantly, I recognized the feathers at the bottom of the unusual appendages, the golden and red feathers blazing in the sun with the sapphire blue shining brightly. She flaps the wings gently causing a slight breeze, the wolves snarl at her, but she merely raises a hand. They let out a whimper before sitting obediently. She turns to help me up not seeing the largest grey one leap toward her clamping its grizzly mouth around her arm. She yanks him off gripping him by the neck eyes burning, glistening blues and oranges. The dog growls before morphing into a full size man. He looks too large in her grasp

"Release me Fire Bird" he growls as the other three wolves turn into men all nude.

I see them lunge towards me, but she shoots a glowing light from her finger tips making them stop. She focuses on the man in her hand unfazed by his nudity

"Just let us have the boy and we'll leave." he motions to me making me step back cautiously.

She shakes her head tightening her grip. I see blood drip from his bite wound on her wrist, she glares into his eyes nails digging in his skin. He cries out

"You are burning me!" I hear a sizzling sound and see the other men back away, she nods menacingly at him.

She never says a word, but she seems to send the message dropping him to the ground. I see the scorched skin around his neck; he morphs back to a wolf along with the rest of them. They growl one final time as she takes a threaten step closer causing them to take off running the other direction.

She watches them put a sufficient amount space between us, she turns taking my hand. I look at her face, in awe and fear. I feel something warm running down my hand, I turn my wrist looking at hers. The bite was deep and bleeding rapidly clamping my other hand over it tightly I am aghast at her calm expression. She places her hand upon my own encouraging me to let go. I do so and watch as she licks her wound assiduously followed by wrapping it in a piece of old fabric tying it firmly. She wipes my hands with her dress while I keep my concentration on the wings that are still extended. The rust color feathers on the top of her wings where bended with creamy white feathers. They flutter in the wind causing her to shiver. Noticing my interest she bites her lip warily, letting my hands drop from her grasp. I reclaim hers though in a loving manner

"Don't be ashamed. I loved you when I first saw you and I love you just the same now. You are my best friend and nothing will ever change this." I wrap my arms around her hugging her closely to my chest; she clings to me resting her head on my shoulders.

…..

We sit in her nest staring at the winter sky watching snow fall. I lend against her chest letting her trace my tattoos. I tell her of being a child in Gaul:

_We sit in the small cottage listening to the boisterous sea while my mother tells us stories of demons that would snatch naughty children at night. My sister, brother and I acting brave during the hours of darkness telling our mother we would never fear anything until our father snuck up behind us roaring as he grabbed us tickling us as we tried to get away squealing in delight. My father, a solider often away at war, taught me everything about armies he could. I would draw ambush strategies in the day eager for him to come home and sit me on his lap as I explained where each person would go and how the attack would work. He let me play in his armor and practice holding his axe telling me what a great solider I would be much to my mother's dismay. At the age of ten I got my tribal tattoos, a coming of age event that I looked forward to ever seen I learned of it. While the man cut my skin smearing the ink into the gashes trying my best not to cry as I look at my father's eyes filled with pride_.

I let my fingers lace with hers placing them on my chest, eyes stinging with tears.

_It was early morning when they attacked. My father telling my mother to take us and flee, we clung to her in terror hearing the screams outside. I make to go with my father, but he slings me away telling me to protect my siblings and mother, I nod running with my mother holding my sister's hand. I never knew it would be the last time I would ever see my father. When we get outside we are overwhelmed by the death around us. I closed my eyes trying to wake from this nightmarish sight; I knew that we were as good as dead when I saw the soldiers running towards us pulling me from my mother. I hear my sister screaming as our mother is stabbed over and over. My younger brother ran to her striking at them in horror, I feel strong hands grabbing me separating my sister and I despite my hold. She cries for me trying to get back to me struggling as the man throws her over his shoulder. The men carry me to a cage throwing me in roughly. When I charge at them I am struck under the chin making everything go black. _

_The next weeks are blurred. I end up in Rome being sold as a slave, all I really remember is pain though. Eventually, I was sold to him and my new life began._

She feels my brand under my shirt lifting it to view it. The cold air tingles, but the warmth of her skin eases my goose bumps. She touches it noticing the healed scarring. She comes around facing me with a perplexed expression

"My master, he gave it to me when I tried to run away." Her face shows fury, I see her clutch a branch tightly knuckles turning white.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore" I assure her, she brushes hair out of my face eyes full of sympathy and love.

A cold rain drop hits her nose making her scrunch up her face from the cold; the light rain drenching our clothes within minutes.

"Would you like to see where I live and meet Fredrick?" my teeth chattering, she nods quickly jumping from the tree with my arms wrapped around her neck, her wings lessening the impact of our landing. We run hand in hand to the hut out of the icy slush.

….

"So, you're the lady stealing Godric away from me?" Fredrick chuckles as we sit across from him, she smiles at him kindly keeping my hand in a death grip.

I look at our joined hands lifting a brow at her, yelping as she kicks my shins for mocking her. Fredrick looks at the two of us with satisfaction,

"I think you are perfect for him" he grins patting her hand, lingering a little too long "Do you have a fever? You're burning up dear."

He leans over the table placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Ah, about that…" I stall, hoping he'll just let it drop, but she simply stands slipping her arms out of her dress holding the front of it modestly as her wings unfold stretching them out, and with them all the way extended her wing span takes over much on the small room.

Fredrick gasp jumping from his chair shocked by the girl before him

"Well, that's new…" he comes up to her in wonder

"You're a Phoenix," He queries reaching to touch her wings

"May I?" She turns around letting him marvel at them giving me a small smile.

He runs his hand over her primary feathers studying each one before spotting the secondaries.

"So, you were the mystery bird? All this time I never thought to check the mythology book."

She scoffs when he says 'mythology' sending him a look saying 'I am very much real'.

He laughs "Sorry, you just don't see immortal birds every day."

I take in the new information; I assumed she was an angel, but a phoenix? I scold myself for not figuring it out sooner. Fredrick examines where they jut out of her back pressing her skin feeling the bones eyes widening at the sensation.

"Um, Fred…" I interject breaking his daze. "She lives in a tree in the woods; I was thinking maybe we could make a hunting stand or something so she can stay dry in the rain?"

She gawks at the statement shaking her head frenzied, grabbing Fredrick's arm silently pleading him to tell me no

"That sounds like a great plan" he responds as she huffs at us both crossing her arms exasperated.

…..

Her stand takes about three days despite all of her begrudging glares and grumbles. Fredrick and I move her to a bigger tree putting the base across four thick branches and making it tall enough to sit in. Fredrick builds a ladder for me so I could climb up easier. We made it so she could pull it up when needed. When she finally sees her new living quarters she grabs us both kissing our cheeks,

Fredrick blushes "I guess someone likes her new house after all."

She nods excitedly hugging us both. She rushes up the ladder peering down at us smiling. "Nix" I whisper looking at her face

"What was that," ask Fredrick waving at her as she giggles.

"Her name,"

he turns to me nodding

"Nix" I say again

"Sounds perfect" he grins as Nix jumps out of the tree tackling us both with a yet another hug.


	6. The end of an era

Author note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been super duper busy recently. Also, I have to thank GaarasMyBoyzz who finally explained how to get my paragraphs to look normal. I edited all of the pervious chapters so hopefully this will help it flow better.

I do not own True Blood, Just Nix and Fredrick

….

The whip scores my back, the loud cracks keeping tally of every strike

"Fifty Seven" I gasp metal cuffs cutting into my wrist.

I had past the point of fatigue hours past barely able to speak. In between his rapes and brutal beatings I tried to find comfort in knowing it would be dawn soon. The next smack comes across my lower back

"Fifty Eight" I cry out panting.

Two more, I remind myself, just two more. You can do this.

I struggle to remain calm, but think of Fredrick not wanting to let him down. He told me this morning to be prepared for tonight. We both knew there would be no escape; it was always like this on my birthday. I was sixteen today and this was my present. It wasn't even my actual birthday, I don't remember that, today was when he got me. I see my lean stomach concave as I inhale quickly feeling the leather tear into my skin.

"Fifty Nine" I grimace gritting my teeth, he kisses my neck making me pull away in disgust.

He back hands me roughly furious by my rebellion, but I was not the frail thirteen year old I use to be. My previously small body now grown, my stomach gaining muscles and my arms straining against the chains bulging as I struggled trying to break the chains or slip my hands out. Through the pass three years I've become more and more like Fredrick despising these nights and showing it. He would beat me until I gave up completely tired of fighting, my body broken and pathetic.

He strokes me kissing my lips in a bruising embrace; I let him even though those lips belonged only to Nix. I reminisce our last day together nestle in her stand watching leaves fall from the tree. She has her wings unfolded her feathers tickling my bareback, her long hair in a messy bun with wisp curling around her cheek bones. I let my hand cup her chin, she smiles and leans forward brushing my lips with her on in a gossamer way reminding me of when we met. I slip my hand under her neck deepening our kiss pressing us closer.

"Sixty!" I scream miserably as he strikes me one final time ramming himself in me clawing at my chest.

I cannot retreat into my mind when the pain is so sever. My stomach knots as he continues forcing himself deeper and deeper. I feel him stroke me harshly making me want to vomit at my undoing leaning into his hand disgusted with myself.

'Why do I like this?' I beg mentally wanting nothing more than this to be over, but it seems like an endless span of time before he jerks out.

My chest has red streaks everywhere and my back ached something wicked. He rubs a hot liquid over my back, expecting pain I am confused by the soothing sensation. I feel my cuts close watching as he faces me rubbing his bloody wrist over my chest smearing his blood everywhere, the rough ridges flattening into plain smooth skin. I veer as far as I can from him with the restricting chains. He grins malevolently gripping the whip tightly

"Count" He commands, I look at him despairingly as the whip breaks again over my back

"One"

….

He unchains my bloody wrist softly allowing me to land in his arms stroking my hair tenderly, walking me to his bed lifting me on it joining me kissing down my chest in a pleasantly rough manner causing me sigh and relax, he proceeds lower tending to my needs making me groan arching myself into his hand.

"You like this?" he smiles, "Tell me what you long for and you shall receive it" teasing me as I call out his name begging for more grasping the sheets.

He pushes into me intensely still stroking me; I am overwhelmed by the sweet sensation filling a void I didn't know I had. I cling to him wanting him deeper still panting as I reached my highest peak of pleasure crying out in ecstasy.  
….

I wake up gasping for air, feeling my blanket sticking against my skin; lifting it I peer down before dropping it back down disgusted. I recall whose face was disturbing my dream, it couldn't be... I shake the thought away wiping myself clean balling up the blanket throwing it aside. I touch my back determined to find some type of mark from the whip, but all I feel is my smooth skin. I remember the whip hitting my back, his ruthless laughter, and the taste of his blood in my mouth. Despite my healed body I feel discombobulated, head throbbing as I cradle it in my hands. I lay back on my bed overcome with abhorrence towards myself and him. Pulling the pillow over my face I scream biting at the fabric screaming till my throat feels raw, Fredrick awakens in a start rushing to me,

"What is it?!" he tugs at the pillow I'm clutching, struggling as he tries to loosen my grip.

He finally succeeds pulling it out of my hands seeing my face. He goes to rub my shoulder, however I push him away not worthy of his touch.

"What happened last night?" his hands by his side seeming to understand I couldn't tolerate touching right now.

I sit up shaking my head miserably. He comes behind me seeing my back; taking a step back

"I heard it hit you?" he suddenly understands my disconcerted behavior. "He gave you his blood."

I look at him shocked, nodding he grabs his own blanket wrapping me up, I let him hold me as I shake trying not to break down sobbing

"They will go in a few days" he whispers in an all knowing tone.

With my head under his chin, I am reminded of when I was younger and Fredrick would hold me after a nightmare telling me it was only dream and I would be fine. Yet, I find this was a whole other type of nightmare that was very much real in my mind. His arm slung over me protectively was still comforting and I try to forget the vivid dream. We stay like this until my breathing calms, he pats my shoulder

"Perhaps you should visit Nix?" he encourages helping me stand.

I shake my head, not wanting to be around her when I felt so revolted by my respond to the dream.

"It isn't your fault." Fredrick reassures holding my face forcing me to look at him.

Being this close to him I can see how he has aged. The beard on his angled jaw bushy, but not unmanageable, His brown hair falling in his sea green eyes hiding a scar he got from him a year back, his eyes told the story of his life, compassionate and fierce. He had also become the strongest slave here, body all muscle and rock hard. The only thing that had yet to change was his loyalty to Gracelynn. Many of our maids offered a place for him in their bed, but he would politely refuse telling him there was only one girl for him. I was in awe by his dedication and could only I could become like him as I grew older.

…..

I do not wish see Nix that day too wrapped up in my self-pity to be around anyone. Fredrick tries to persuade me to go, before letting me have it on the roof of the barn

"I understand you are bothered, you have a good reason to be, but the melancholic act you have up here is not helping. You do not alone with your thoughts. That is the way he gets in your head. I do not care if I have to drag you, you are going to see her, or tend horses, or help me shovel hay, but you are not allowed to blame yourself! This is not something you can control, his blood does terrible things to plague your mind and until you push them away they will linger." He stands in front of me arms crossed glaring, I stare a little dumbfounded by his outburst.

He glares more intensely from under his messy hair

"Now, would like to walk or will I be forced to carry you down. Better yet, I may just toss you off the roof." his voice agitated by my lack of movement.

I stand begrudgingly shooting daggers at him; he takes a threatening step towards me

"Fine, I'll go" I snap at him.

He rolls his eyes at my petulance watching as I climb down the latter heading off to Nix's nest, before I go he catches my arm

"Do not be rude to her" he warns dentiloquently putting emphasis on each and every word.

I tug my arm back annoyed by his scolding, but nod lowering my head

"Yes sir, I promise." He seems to relax as I try to let go of my ornery behavior.

He pulls me in a quick hug squeezing me tightly

"I hate when I have to use my reprimanding voice" he grumbles

"Not as much as I hate receiving it, I assure you" my voice muffled in his shirt as I return the hug. He laughs releasing me pushing me in the direction of Nix.

…..

She notices something is wrong without delay when I enter her stand. I don't go into details just tell her it was a bad night; she nods not pressing the matter pointing to my back kindly.

"No need, he didn't use it" a lie, but so much easier than the truth.

I can see in her face she knows I'm lying, taking in the hurt in her eyes. I couldn't bear to tell her though; it was too confusing for even me to understand. She scoots to the back of the stand grabbing a package wrapped in fabric placing it in my hand smiling

"What's this?" I ask, looking at it with inquisitiveness, she motions for me to open it.

I unfold the fabric revealing a piece of molded metal in the shape of Thor's Hammer on a leather cord. I rub the sculpted metal examining it further, the four holes at the handle and wide triangle framed by dots, the trinket meaning strength and determination.

"It's beautiful" I murmur, glancing up at her.

She grins taking it from my hands putting it over my head resting her hand on my chest over the pendent. I kiss her cheek lightly,

"Thank you"

She nods snuggling beside me humming quietly as I stroke my new necklace knowing Fredrick was right about yet another aspect of my life. In her arms I felt instantly alleviated of all the weigh resting shoulders. She lets her head rest on my chest as we drift to sleep and this time I only dream of her.

….

He arrives for me around midnight dragging me from my bed by my hair. I struggle calling for Fredrick who is up in a flash throwing himself on him in aggressively striking around his throat. I wrench myself out his grip and hunt for the knife we keep under Fredrick's mattress grasping it tightly. Fredrick knows he cannot over power him, but seems to know how to enrage him enough to beat Fredrick instead of me. I hate seeing Fredrick hurt, the blood gushing from his nose hastily, though every time I had tried previously to help he would tell me to stay away and defend myself.

Tonight he has no tolerance for Fredrick's insubordination beating him to the ground kicking him harshly in the ribs and sides. Fredrick refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing the pain he is causing him keeping silent as the blows keep coming. I crawl near Fredrick trying to aid him, but he pushed me harshly forcing me away. He yanks Fredrick's arm demanding he stand

"You will learn obedience boy," he snarls gripping Fredrick's throat in his massive hands nails digging into Fredrick's skin getting dangerously close to his face "I thought killing your diminutive whore would have done it, but I suppose not. Maybe you need that lesson taught again?" he challenges sending a look of absolute detestation fiercely my way.

Fredrick's eyes grow wide gasping for breath understanding what he was getting at. Gathering saliva in his mouth he spits on him in fury. He roars bashing Fredrick's body against the stone walls before hauling him out the room down the hall in the direction of his room.

I stay hidden in our room moving to Fredrick's bed sinking into it curling up in both our blankets hearing the whip make contact with Fredrick's back. I close my eyes tight, nevertheless tears pour down my face. I don't bother quieting my sobs especially after I hear Fredrick let out a blood curdling scream followed by his demonic laughter. It filled the air leaving a feeling of dread. He never failed to make Fredrick give in to the agony taking joy in breaking him down. Next I hear his groaning in revolting pleasure while Fredrick was clearly struggling against him. The chains clanked about in a rhythmic manner. I bury my head deep in the blankets covering my ears not wanting to relive what he's going through at my expense. I couldn't stand it much long and judging by the sounds coming from Fredrick neither could he.

The sounds stop and I hear footsteps approaching my room, he enters slamming the door open quickly filling the space between us.

"Come." He demands grabbing behind my neck forcing me to his room where Fredrick stood motionless in front of the chains in a dazed state blood staining his bare skin.

With his grasp still on my neck he strips me of my clothes regardless of my thrashing about. He cuffs my hands leaving me to face Fredrick's blank stare

"Fredrick?" I whisper trying to gain his attention, confused by his vacant expression.

Fredrick just stares through me. He comes in front of me smiling at Fredrick

"Strike him." he voice cool and ruthless.

I start to tremble as Fredrick pulls back his hand and delivers a swift blow to my cheek. I gawk back in shock

"It is I" I whimper merely to receive another slap.

He grins wickedly watching Fredrick and my terror. "Don't stop beating him till I tell you, mind his face though" he says simply

"NO!" I shout yanking against the restraining chains; Fredrick begins pounding my body with all his might.

The sounds coming from my mouth were sounds I didn't I could make. Next he uses the whip making sure to cover every inch of my body. The minutes drag on for hours; he sits in a chair savoring the sight before him. My lip is split and I can't move my shoulders without screaming in anguish when he announces

"That's enough, now rape him" I see Fredrick drop the whip nodding at him moving behind me

"Fredrick, please don't" I sob feeling his callused hands on my waist I close my eyes when he penetrates me refusing to acknowledge what was happening.

The entrance was rough causing me to sob harder begging him to stop the entire time; he ignored my wish and forced himself further in a jolting manner. I see him rise joining us reaching above my head to undo my cuffs keeping hold of me so I will not fall to the floor. He lowers me gentle making Fredrick lay on top of me. I see him brace his hands on the wood floor thrusting harder and more intensely. I can't even form words anymore they all come out as choking sounds. He comes harshly collapsing on my back.

"Rise" He demands and Fredrick does, he walks him to the chains pinning his wrist then comes back to me picking me up and standing me in front of Fredrick, he whispers something in Fredrick's ear still keeping an arm on me to steady my weak body.

Fredrick blinks and shakes his head trying to wake from his dreamlike state. When his eyes focus on me he pulls attempting to reach me

"Godric!" his eyes full of distress the recognition in his eyes let me know the other Fredrick is gone.

He turns his attention to him instead

"Release him now!" He growls fighting the chains,

"but you were having so much fun with him?" he retorts stroking my hair.

Fredrick's eyes widen knowing what has happened

"You're a monster!" Fredrick roars thrashing about trying to reach me with all he has.

Before I knew what was happening the blade was in Fredrick's chest, he drive in deep twisting roughly.

"No!" I yell throwing myself on him as he rips the knife away from Fredrick's chest.

I cling to him feeling hot blood pour on my skin, Fredrick spits up blood gagging

"Fredrick, you mustn't die" I plead pressing my hands over the wound, blood seeping through my fingers.

I see his eyes fading quickly

"No, no, no" I cry hearing his breathing become shallow.

I turn to him "Please, save him!"

He shakes his head placing the knife into my palm. "Take him out of his misery"

I drop the knife in horror clinging to Fredrick who's becoming increasing pale. He reclaims the knife coming in the wake of to Fredrick's back reaching around and slitting his throat. I hear the final breath leave Fredrick's lips before it stops forever. I hold him securely when he tries to pry me away. I turn and push pass him heading for the door to run forever, but he is there faster. I hear a snapping noise and see fangs protrude from his canines; he grabs me wrenching my neck to the side biting into my flesh slurping from the wound. I sink to the ground as he continues the attack. Growing weaker I feel myself drift to a sleep in between life and death.

….

The next few nights are blurry; I remember blood, so much blood and the smell of dirt. He tells me He is my maker and demonstrates his power over me despite my new abilities. He would still beat me and rape me often, this ones were worse though, for I always healed and he continued as long as he pleased. He calls us vampires; explaining how I shall never age, how I must avoid sunlight at all cost, feed regularly, and never leave him. I take in everything wanting to die. I refuse to think of Fredrick, who He burned the next night forcing me to watch as blood tears tarnish my pale cheeks. I stay to myself for weeks before remembering Nix.

…..

'Twas nightfall when I headed through the thicket to see Nix, I had waited too long for this and hoped she could forgive me and accept what I had become. With my new vampire speed I arrived at the tree within seconds, not seeing her in her stand, I return to her old tree climbing to her nest. She was curled up against a branch covered in leafs and fur, I see dark circles under eyes and smell sorrow on her skin, her thick lashes matted from tears fluttered lightly as I stepped into the nest closer to her. She stayed still sniffing the air trying to figure out if I was a threat. I crawl towards her before her eyes open in a flash and she leaps onto a branch crouched with a blade in hand. I smile, appearing on the branch beside her, gripping her waist and pulling her back into her nest. She struggles against my strength as I force her down on the base of the nest. I grasp her wrists in one hand and pin her legs with my body. She thrashes about rubbing against me as she does. I feel my fangs extend wanting to drain every drop of blood from her warm body, yet refuse.

"Nix, it is I, Godric. You must stop fighting me."

She looks at me still in fear; her eyes search my face recognizing me, sniffing my hand. I laugh as she crinkles her nose and makes a face. I kiss her cheek, licking it as I do. She taste of the warm spices in her nest. My kisses go south as I nibble down her collarbone lower to her breast. She lets out the slightest whimper as I drag my fangs over her alabaster skin. I felt her tremble beneath me and try to free her wrist. A growl escapes my mouth and she shudders turning her face away me, I grab her chin forcing her to look at me "you will not fight me" my voice smooth and stern. She looks towards her hands in a pleading manner, nuzzling my arm placing a tender kiss on inner arm. I lift an eyebrow

"You promise to behave?" she nods, emerald eyes shining in the moonlight.

I release her hands and she slaps my cheek harshly before pulling me into a hug. Her fingers grip my shirt pulling me closer. She is burning up against my chest; I feel hot tears on my neck and hear muffled sounds leaving her lips. She kisses everywhere, and strokes my back. Her hand goes under my shirt rubbing my chest. She looks up at my face, shocked by the coolness of my flesh. Her eyes land on my fangs growing wide. She leans up and kisses me roughly, tongue flicking over my fangs causing me to shift against her legs. I wanted her, to taste and touch. I wanted her to be mine forever.

I broke our kiss and lifted her into my arms; she wrapped her legs around me in full trust.

"Let me have you tonight." I demand, leaping from the nest and running towards the hut.

I burst through doors and head to my room, slamming the door and carrying her to the pile of furs and blankets on my stone floor. She stands before me. I stare in wonder, even clothed she was perfection. I note the leafs and twigs in her long wavy raven hair. Smirking I pull a few out. Her face flushes, she combs it roughly with her fingers. I pull her hands away and intertwine our fingers kissing her knuckles. She stares at the ground shyly as I brush the rough fabric of her dress off her shoulders

"Undress for me my little firebird." I whisper into her ear, sending goose bumps down her body.

I could smell her desire as she shrugged out of her dress letting it fall it the floor. My fangs popped out again and my body responded quickly. Her pale skin glowed under the night sky, I let my eyes travel her full body, she had large breast and a long torso, and her hips had sweet curves that lead to her lean legs. She kept her eyes on the wall behind my head trying to hide her fear. I pull off my tunic and undergarments throwing them aside before letting my hands travel body. She shudders as I do so, but moves closer, her breast pressing on my chest. This time it is I that tremble. I let my mouth attack her skin, yet resist biting in fear of scaring her. I grasp her buttock and force her closer. She gasps when my length touches her thigh. I hear rustling and see her wings flutter. I rub in between them feeling her lean into me moaning slightly.

I lift her up and lay her atop me on the furs. The moisture between her legs was obvious. She extended her wings and kissed my navel traveling lower still, I leaned back as she licked somewhere that had not been touched by a woman ever. I groaned loudly as she allows me entry to her mouth, my hips bucked against her as she pleasures me. She did not let me come though. She removed herself and laid beside me resting against my shoulder. She gave me a playful smile as I let out a pitiful whimper body aching to be satisfied. She twirls her hair and stretches showing she had no plans of finishing what she started. I growl and pounce on her forcing my tongue entrance to her mouth, she tries to turn her head, but I grip the back of her neck and hold her in place. I fight a battle with her tongue as she nips and prods. She taste of warm cinnamon and clove, I tug on her bottom lip sucking harshly. I hear a quite moan and work my way to her breast, molding them aggressively with my hands. I nibble on her nipple and she cries out in shock. I grin evilly on her skin and head lower to her nestle of curls. I watch her chest rise and fall. Whatever I was feeling was intensified as I saw her erratic breathing. I nuzzle her soft curls and ram a finger deep within. She jerked up startled, but I push her back down and continue a slow rhythm.

She moved against me letting me hear her thanks. I see her clench the blankets and spread herself open showing I could do anything I pleased with her. She became tighter with each movement, I knew she would come at any moment, with that I pulled my fingers out as she called out my name. I stare at her, never has she spoken a word to me. She always made sounds, but never any actual words. I straddle her looking in her eyes with joy. I loved her; she was my angel in my personal world of hell. She glares at me.

"What my sweet?" I tease stroking her nose.

She rolls her eyes and settles with tracing my tattoos on my neck while whispering my name over and over, trying to get the feel for it. I run my fingers through her thick hair kissing on her neck, testing my endurance for her intoxicating scent. I listen to her honey-like voice sweet and soft. I ache to claim her as mine, but wish to prolong the night. I look outside, maybe midnight.

I look back at her to see her staring into my eyes before we hear him. I had not even considered him. She grips my upper arm in terror as he approaches. I stand quickly, throwing a blanket over Nix along with her dress.

"Well, whoever might this be Godric? I hear her from outside. Having fun without me I see?" He nods towards my naked body and gazes at Nix curled up against the wall now dressed.

His voice was icy and the blood on his lips proved he'd finished his meal early.

"She is mine." I hiss putting on my shirt.

His hand lashes out and grips my throat slamming me against the stone wall. I hear my rib crack before mending itself. Nix stands rushing toward me, but I shake my head in warning the best I could.

"She may be, but you are _mine_." He reaches in his pocket and uses his gloved hand to place a silver disc on my neck.

I scream in agony when he presses it deeply into my flesh. Nix yanks his hand away forcing him to drop me and turn his focus on her. I pick the sliver out of my neck slowly. He stalks up to her cornering her, he backhands her roughly making her fall, kicking her in the stomach. He drags her up, and forces her against the wall

"So, you're the whore my progeny will betray me for? We will teach him a lesson tonight. I hope you can handle this. Though, I suppose it won't matter. You'll be dead before morning." he growls sadistically in her ear.

I pull the remaining silver off waiting to heal. He tugs her clothes off smiling and she tries to come to me. She starts to panic pushing on his chest, keeping her wings tuck tight behind her back in fear of being discovered. He chuckles and holds her back with one hand while taking off his clothes with the other. I struggle to stand

"Please, don't do this to her" I beg coming over to him trying to touch Nix and calm her down.

He growls at me pushing Nix to the floor

"On your knees whore" he hisses.

Nix looks at me in horror and confusion. I realize she doesn't understand him.

"Stop it. You're quarrel is with me" I beg once more.

His fangs show as he snarls at her slamming her down and slapping her mercilessly. She whimpers refusing to look up, he grabs her hair and yanks it force her to be eye level with him "

You try my patience bitch, pleasure me or die." he shoves her down she lands with her hands out and he finally sees her wings.

She stays down crying silently, but I see her shoulders shake.

"A phoenix," He ask in shock, pulling her to her feet, staring at her wings he strokes them lightly in awe.

"We will have fun with you indeed."

I push him away and hold her in my arms as she shakes violently muttering nonsense and clutching onto my arms. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her out of my grasp. I make to grab her again,

but he growls "Did you plan to keep her blood to yourself?"

He kisses her collarbone grazing a fang roughly across her chest. A red welt forms instantly. His hands grope her as she squirmed under his touch; he laughs and lets his hands travel. I refuse to look at what is unfolding before me and unfortunately he noticed. He lifts her chin as he speaks in a sickly sweet voice

"Godric is envious my little trollop, perhaps he would enjoy to watch. Hmm?" His dark eyes glisten as she recoiled from his face mewling softly.

He turns her to face me, her green eyes rimmed with red as she pleads with me. He forces her legs apart and strokes her seductively;

I bare my fangs and growl "Release her now!"

He bites down on her shoulder and tugs against her flesh, her scream pierce the air. He takes a deep sip from her slurping the rubies that pour out her wound. He glares at me, smirking knowing I wouldn't defy him if it meant he would harm Nix. I stare in horror as he rubs his hands over her breast smearing her blood on her pallid skin. She struggles under his grasp crying miserably for me.

"You wish to be held by Godric? That can be arranged my sweet" he breaths in her ear.

She closes her eyes face in a grimace. Her nails dig into his arm clawing at his iron grip under her neck. She speaks my name despairingly; he chuckles as he throws her to me.

"Drink from her" He demands,

I look at her in my arms smelling her sweet scent not able to resist clamping down on her shoulder drinking from her groaning at the taste. She was hot burning my mouth as I slurp as much as possible. Nix pushes on my chest in fear, but I hold her still in a crushing grip. She whimpers as I lower to the ground laying atop of her kissing while pulling her legs apart

"Godric!" she screams slapping me.

I look down at the trembling girl under me she stares angrily back at me, I stand pulling her up with me.

"You do not control him, I do!" he growls pushing me away gripping her throat crashing her onto the floor ramming himself into her virgin body.

She gasp in pain, I rush to help her

"As your maker I command you to hold her down!" he roars thrusting fitfully.

I am overtaken by the urge to obey holding her wrist above her head as she twists under his weight. He continues roughly not sparing her any sympathy going full force. Her screams cause me to sob mournfully, trying to control the tears I see her eyes meet mine and hear a voice in my head

"_Let go and cover yourself in a blanket quick."_

The voice has no sound, but I hear it nevertheless, I release her wrist surprised that I could and run to the blankets shielding my body and face sooner than he can noticed. Next I hear screaming, but not from her from him. I peer out her hands placed on his chest producing bright blue flames scorching his flesh, the blaze consuming both of their bodies. She turns to face me smiles before they both turn to ash and I am left alone.


	7. Nix

**FINALLY! My days have been so hectic with school starting back up and the app I use to write my rough drafts crashed …**_**twice….**_** I blame that for the semi lame chapter. I promise it will get better though. I just wanted to finish it so you guys didn't think I abandoned you. Also, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and such. Let me know if you have any ideas on how you want Nix to act or Eric in regards to Nix. I'm pretty open to anything and have written various scenarios of how he handles her. **

**Anywho, have a great Sunday even if True Blood is over for the season **

**I do not own True Blood, if I did Godric would be helping write this chapter.**

…

The tree was my perch; with my back against the rough bark and legs dangling off a support branch I was perfectly content letting the warm summer air blow through my wings trying to find a breeze. This small town seemed unusually toasty for a September night, but I was in desperate need for some food and rest. I had been flying around for days not sure where exactly I was heading just determined to shake the feeling something was gravely wrong, it had been nagging me constantly and I wanted nothing more for it to leave.

When I landed in the small parish I was overwhelmed by all the supes and vampires that resided here. This has taken me completely off guard considering from what I have gather the humans here seemed rather closed minded and oblivious to what surrounded them. Expect for the vampires, they were rather obvious on their prejudice towards the undead. Where ever I went I noticed random signs such as "You may be able to cheat death, but you can't cheat God" accompanied by a less than great drawing of a vampire being what I assumed were the act of smiting by a glowing figure in the sky. As amusing and morbid I found the sign I decided against revealing myself. Somehow I got the inkling this place would frown upon a pyrotechnic winged teenager and be ready to light the torches and grab the pitchforks.

Inhaling deeply I allow myself to be consumed by the sweet smell of honey suckles, bitter wild onions, and musty dank swamp water. It engulfed me entirely putting my boggled mind at ease. However, no good thing can last forever. I hear strange rustling below me; looking down I see a severely pissed petite blonde stomping below  
'Stupid Bill trying to tell me what to do. Stupid, I know, but he can't treat me like that! What a di-' I pull out of her mind not wanting to hear the last part noticing how even though her thoughts were scattered, they were most definitely mad as hell. Whoever this Bill fellow had a rage filled evening ahead of him.

I turn my attention back to her as I peer down from my safe roost.

She turns quickly hearing something behind her. I smell a beast filled with chaos, turning my head in the direction of the scent I see it had the head of a bull and these less than inviting talons. She clearly couldn't see it yet, but it saw her and its thoughts were dark and brutal full of debauchery. She call out to this Bill fellow in an irritated tone, I groan inwardly knowing if I didn't want her dead I was going to have to intervene. I watch as the creature creeps closer to her seeing the horror fill her face when she finally spots it. She lets out a scream as it started to charge towards; luckily she was smart and took off running.

I realize how fast this thing was for as soon as I jump out of the tree hugging the blonde around me extending my wings for extra shelter right whilst the thing raked its claws down my right shoulder across my back and wing. I couldn't suppress the scream that left my lips when the burning pain strikes. With my remaining energy I force a shield around us radiating heat rapidly. The monster goes to strike me again, but howls when its claw hits the orangey red aura that surrounds the girl and me. It screeches once more before retreating back in the woods. Slowly I release my grip on the girl my knees buckling as I become weaker. The venom seething from the lacerations smells like death and I knew there was no way I'd be healing from this any time soon.

The blonde grabs my hand shrieking for this Bill guy who seems to be a big deal to her now that we were in trouble. She brushes hair out of my eyes

"Sweetie, I'm going to get you help okay? What's your name?" her voice was cloying, but I figured she was trying to comfort me. Her thoughts were frantic and I could tell she knew I was going to die.

I can't talk or making any other sound except terrible wheezing and retching. Nevertheless I quickly notice my upper body going absolutely numb. With great effort I attempt to stretch my wings only to be greeted by crippling pain. I hear a horrible low moan hoping the beast hadn't got her too, and then realize the dreadful sound was coming from me. I fall to the ground convulsing seeing white when I closed my eyes.

"Sookie" A vampire speeds towards us seeing the blonde who must be Sookie holding my hair back as I throw up revolting frothy stuff.

"Bill, we have to save her!" Sookie cries as he rushes beside me biting into his wrist offering it to me.

"Darling you must drink" He says in a soft voice forcing eye contact with me. I feel my brain go fuzzy, but shake my head coughing out

"Can't drink. Make me sick." I turn my head away becoming weaker by the second knowing death would come soon.

He nods quickly pulling me into his arms right when a Red headed vampire appears. Good God how many more people are going to bear witness to my pitiful state? She takes one look at me before exclaiming:

"Ew, Gross! What is wrong with her?"

"GET THE CAR!" Bill shouts making me wince as he jostles me in his arms.

Sookie stays beside me her pretty chocolate eyes filled with worry and guilt. I attempt to give her a reassuring smile knowing it is probably coming off more as a grimace. The car screeches as it approaches, Bill places me in the backseat with Sookie as he directs Jessica, the red head to an unknown location. Bill starts speaking franticly in his phone while Sookie plays/pulls my hair trying to calm down.

"Eric, we need your help. Sookie was almost attacked in the woods, but this-"

He looks over at me with my wings peeking out from the bottom of my black long sleeve shirt. I could tell he had no idea what I was.

"This young lady saved her. She has scratches on her that have paralyzed her. We need Ludwig."

The car jerks about and I wonder how fast we are going for we are at our destination in minutes. Bill rushes to the back car door picking me up yelling another order to Jessica. We head into the front door where we are greeted by the tallest man I have ever seen. Bill shifts my weight causing me to let out a wail. The tall vampire scoops me out of Bill's grasp, pushing my hair out of my face; I look up shyly seeing his piercing azure eyes traveling my face with a strange recognition.

"Nix, är det verkligen du?" his voice was smooth and soothing, I struggle under his hold to free my left hand. I place it on his cheek focusing on his mind;

'_Is it really her? After all of years she's returned' _the language had me baffled, but what really bothered me was the image. A little dark haired girl in his grasp crying and shouting as a young vampire failed to ease her. His hands cradling her scared face as she pulls against Eric. Her pale dress speckled with blood near the collar and hem. I see the grisly bruises down her legs and arms. When looking harder I can tell the girl thrashing about, eyes red from tears is me.

I gasp and remove my hand as if I'd been burned. He strokes my face kindly as we move to a table where I'm placed down gently. He stays beside me combing my long dark brown hair over my left shoulder. I see Sookie and Bill watching him in horror.

"Um, Eric… Something we need to know?" Sookie comes closer lifting an eyebrow seeing the look of utter confusion on my face. I watch him glare at her realizing they were still here.

"You should both leave." He growls rising to tower over her. I make eye contact with Sookie shaking my head no before being overcome with dizziness; a contemptible whimper rising in my throat as I start coughing again.

"You can guess again if you think I am leaving this girl alone with you." Sookie pulls her hands on her hips stomping her foot lightly. If I wasn't so desperate for her to stay I'd find the action bratty and immature, but I had no desire to be alone with him yet.

Eric lets out a hiss at her showing his long fangs. Bill pushes Sookie behind him growling. I watch curiously feeling myself drift off into unconsciousness falling on the hard table.

…

I blink trying to adjust to the lighting. A small elderly woman in blue scrubs sat in front of me laying out supplies and medical equipment. I look to my right seeing Eric sitting beside me his elbows on his knees staring at my wounds with great intensity. Sookie clung to Bill watching me giving me a tender smile when we made eye contact. I feel cool air hit my bare back. A sickening sensation drops into my stomach; I didn't have a shirt on. I fold my wings closely to my back yelping as they touch my back.

"No need for that we already had that discussion when you were sleeping. Have to admit I've never seen it before, but don't worry I think they'll heal fine once we figure out what type of poison this is." The woman had a strange rough voice that was somehow soothing.

She picks something off my shoulder examining it under a magnify glass. I wince gasping while gripping the leather letting my nails sink into it.

"You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teaming with bacteria. After one has bitten you it will track you for hours, days just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system 'til you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive."

Fantastic…

"Are you saying I was scratched by some teenage mutant ninja lizard?" my voice was weak, but I still managed to put some sarcasm behind my words.

She chuckles "No, chances are this one was an adult mutant ninja lizard."

Eric exhales noisily interrupting us with a hard look. She rolls her eyes muttering some obstinacy about vampires

"This poison is similar, but way more efficient. I don't think I've seen it before, but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time." She holds a blue vile to the light shaking the contents lightly "This is going to hurt darling."

She places a hand in the juncture between my wings right above the scratches pushing me into the table. I start breathing quickly shaking under her touch. She pats me lightly before speaking to Eric

"You're going to have to hold her down." her voice harsh as she starts to pour the liquid over me.

I scream out miserably struggling against Eric's grip trying to escape with every fiber of my being. It was as if she had emptied hot coals onto my skin. I hear sizzling coming from the lesions, shrieking when she digs her fingers into the cuts ruthlessly. I reach out towards Sookie

'_GET OVER HERE NOW!'_ I scream mentally at her.

She jumps startled by my intrusion, she comes to my aid quickly grabbing my hand.

'_What do you want me to do?'_

'_Think about something'_

'_Like what"_

The witch doctor from Hell pushes deeper into the lacerations making my death grip on Sookie's hand tighten.

'_ANYTHING! Your day, what you had for breakfast, just something!'_

I sob into the table, biting into the blanket placed there to muffle my cries.

'_Okay, my name is Sookie Stackhouse; I'm a telepath and a waitress Merlotte's. Bill is my boyfriend and Eric is the sheriff of area five. He owns the bar we're in.'_

I force all my energy on her voice trying to shut everything else out, despite the unbearable pain across my spin.

'_Do you know Eric?' her voice sweet and curious_

I think about the question blocking her out for a moment. Did I know him? Surely not in this life time, I would remember him if I had. The vision from before resurfaces: I see the Victorian clothing on all of us, the way the gas lamps dully light the dark room, my stocking falling down my knee. I see the younger man's brushed back ruddy brown hair and his eyes that looked both green and blue. His cool hands cupping my face trying to make me stop crying and shouting.

"You must stop little one. Your tears will not save you." his voice had a coldness to it that caused me to shudder in Eric's arms.

"Please let me go" I whimper hiding my face in my arms.

They both let out small laughs whilst Eric held my arms above my head making my toes barely touch the ground as the young one untied my dress pushing it down to expose my tense shoulders with deep bruises covering them entirely. He let his cool hands graze them while I tugged my arms about attempting to escape Eric's grip. He puts both of my small wrists in one hand, rubbing my back with the other. I feel the young one places an affectionate kiss on my collar bone before tying my dress back up readjusted the sleeves.

"Such a brave little one" he smiles as Eric releases my arms.

I fall to the ground shaking in terror as he lifts me to face him cradling me in his arms. I curl into him sobbing pitifully feeling his hands rub my arms and legs soothing the marks lovingly.

I turn my attention back to Sookie's question

'_I think I might'_

Did I? The vision would say I knew him quite well, but I have no recollection of him besides the feeling that he had to do with the feeling I've been having recently the feeling something was terribly wrong.

Another scream fills the air when the woman continues forcing the venom out with her hands, but I feel my fighting against Eric weaken. Sookie tightens her grip on my hand noticing how I'm now barely holding it anymore. She rubs it gentle encouraging me to stay awake, yet the pull of fatigue was stronger.

'_Sookie, I'm going to pass out again'_ my brain goes blurry, not able to focus on her response.


	8. Dallas?

"_Hush, dear you are fine now. Nothing will harm you with Eric and me to protect you." He kisses the top of my head. _

_My crying eases as he holds me rocking my small structure in his cool arms. Eric sits beside him brushing my hair with his fingers braiding it carelessly._

"_You are mine Nix, always mine." He whispers running a finger down my throat nibbling me gently making me squirm and giggle. Eric grips my shoulders when he nods to him. I whimper quietly as he presses his finger against my lips _

"_You mustn't fear me little one." He tilts my neck to the side drawing out his fangs causing me to cry out and scoot up into Eric's chest. He puts his hand behind my neck forcing me to him as he bit into my small neck while I kicked and screamed; my tiny legs doing nothing against his hold on my throat. He gulped down my blood; I feel it trickle down my chest staining my white dress. I feel Eric lower me to the floor releasing his grip. I punch them both sobbing as he starts to tear off my dress. _

"_No, no, no"_

The sound of yelling wakes me. I'm in an office on a strangely comfy leather couch, the imprint of the stitching on my cheek. I lay my face on the cool leather trying to fall back asleep overcome with exhaustion. Turning I feel the stiffness in my back and wings, remembering the scratches. I stand weakly noticing the bright red shirt that stopped exactly where it needed to I glance down reading:

'Fangtasia, life begins at night', I shake my head chuckling lightly, very punny vampires.

I continue my analysis only to realize that these were not the same undergarments I had last night...This is concerning… I walk to the mirror lifting the shirt to investigate the wound. The deep scratches were covered with gauzes and medical tape, reaching to try to peel it off I was startled by more yelling. I look about the room for my clothes yawning sleepily, frustrated when I couldn't find them anywhere. I turn the knob of the door separating me from the shouting.

"If you think I'm letting you drag that girl to Dallas for your own hidden agenda you have got another thing coming!"

I pull it open looking at Eric looming threatening over Sookie with Bill grabbing her arm protectively, he sees me standing before them shyly pulling the shirt lower with one hand. He stands a little straighter and nods to Eric who turns to face me. I blush at the sudden attention making to go back in the room.

"Good evening, how are you feeling?" he gives me a smile or maybe it was a smirk.

"Well, thank you all for the assistance. Um, where are my clothes?" I cross my arms over my chest tightly feeling thoroughly over exposed in front of them.

"Ah, unfortunately they were destroyed last night. I sent Pam out to get you some new ones." he takes a step closer before rushing to me getting usually close to me. "Not to say that color doesn't suit you wonderfully." he gives me a flirtatious wink.

My face reddens further as I stand awkwardly in front of him noticing how astonishingly perfect he was the tight green v neck and dark jeans. Being so close I can see I came to the bridge of his nose. I could also make out the blonde stubble on his cheeks and his wonderful smell of salty oceans and smoke.

Sookie yanks Eric away snapping "Do not talk to her that way."

She turns to me "Honey, I brought you some clothes to wear if you want to change real fast. I know there is a significant height difference between us, but hopefully they'll work." She hands me a bag with an array of clothing inside.

"Thank you" I whisper staring at the floor. Nice to see you floor, I hope you are having a great day.

"Not a problem darling, you just go change while Eric and I have a little chat." She rubs my shoulder kindly. I allow it even thought she grazed my tender skin causing it to ache something wicked. It must have been her perkiness. I have never been around someone which such energy, even while pissed off at a vampire twice her size.

Heading into the office again I lay the clothes on the couch. What to choose from; a light blue fitted tee shirt, a deep green skirt that had some crinoline under it, a modest white bra, two pairs of flip flops, and an indigo zip up sweater, sleep pants with little yellow birds from a cartoon I was unaware of. I pull the shirt off trying once again to get the gauze off. This time I'm able to peel them off as gently as possible walking to the mirror looking at the bright pink lines thankful that they had healed so well.

I grab the bra and start the most irritating process in the world. Wings make wearing most anything impossible, but bras were a whole other type of torture. I clasp the bra in the front positioning it under my wings before turning it around and pulling the straps over my shoulders wiggling my back trying to get comfy in the restrictive garment. Next I throw on the shirt noticing how my breast were very obvious beneath it along with the fact it barely covered my stomach. I pretty sure if I stretched it would come up to my bra. Next I pull the skirt up my thighs zipping up the side. I return to the mirror checking myself in the reflection. My dark hair was a mess sticking up in every direction possible. I hunt through the bag again and find a hair brush with some hair ties. I rake the brush through my knots without clemency letting my curls fall over my shoulders to my elbows. Hm, I really need to cut that soon and wash it for that matter. Looking in the mirror I take in the dark circles under my eyes and my usual peaches and cream complexion pale. I rub my eyes trying to appear more awake, yet I had this terrible drowsiness over taking me. How much blood did I lose last night?

The shouting outside forced me out of my daydream or night dream? What time is it anyway?

I enter little by little and once more the shouting cease. Eric is sitting on a couch eyes on me taking in my new outfit. If he kept doing that I was going to have to find a new thing to look at because the floor and I were getting way too acquainted. I glance at the cemented flooring feeling it's coolness on my bare feet; somehow a stone hard floor doesn't seem all that safe for a bar. He ushers me to come over; I bite my lower lip nervously walking over to him. He pats the seat beside him, but I hold my ground.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." my voice holding conviction despite the fear gnawing away at my stomach.

"If you please, but please sit if you feel weak. You lost a lot of blood last night." he sounded mildly annoyed by my refusal though he hid it well.

Sookie huffs looking at Eric in disgust

"Don't try to act all civil with her... Tell her your plans!"

Eric rolls his eyes, 'what does Bill see in her?'

I scowl at both of them "What plan?" my voice flat realizing he must expect some type of payment for saving me and while I did owe him, I had no intentions of hanging around a vampire that gave me creepy visions in my pain stricken state.

Sookie receives a look from Eric that could curdle milk

"It has been decided that you will be joining Sookie and I to-"

"and Bill" Bill growls glaring at him in frustration.

"Yes, as I was saying you will come to Dallas with us to find a missing sheriff."

Dallas? No way, I may be a mythological creature, but I still understand the concept of stranger danger and this was screaming creepy dude ushering me into his windowless van of doom.

"You decided this without consulting me? I hate to inform you I will not be attending. Besides how exactly would I even help? I'm not great at finding things"

_'Du fann mig'_

There's that weird language again. I force my way into his thoughts working on a translation. This was a power I discovered long ago. If I looked through their minds eventually the words translate into something I can understand. It was helpful and because of it I learned to speak languages pretty easily. I push past his distress about my opposition focusing on the words

_'You found me'_

"That wasn't intentional! I didn't plan on getting attacked by some freaky bull headed thing and meeting you. On that note I never asked you- any of you- to save me so you can't even hold that above me. You did it voluntarily and when someone volunteers it means they are doing it without expectations of payment."

They all just gawk at me. Sookie can't hide her thoughts 'Did she just tell off Eric?'

Eric stares at me confused "How did you?"

"I didn't!" I stare at the ground cursing myself for revealing that so quickly. I slam my palm to my forehead thoroughly pissed.

"Liar." he stands pulling me down to the couch crouching in front of me placing his huge hands on my knees

"Leave, I will meet you there. Call me when you arrive." he commands Bill and Sookie without breaking our gaze.

"I am not going to let her stay with you." Sookie hisses stamping her foot.

"Your human forgets her place" he remarks grip tightening on my legs causing me to jump a little.

"Sookie, I am fine." I break his eye contact to give her reassuring smile not really meaning it, but trying to get her away while trying to pry his hands off of me, but fail.

With a grumble Bill and her exit as she sends me final thought

_'If you need anything let me know, I'll hear you'_

I tap my temple nodding as the door closes. With her gone I can turn my attention to the vampire kneeling in front of me.

"Do you remember me?" his chilly hands felt discomfited on my legs, but that may just be because I remembered I haven't shaved in a very, very long time.

"Yes, I dreamt of you and him last night." Whoa mouth, since when did I say it was okay saying things without consulting my brain?

"Him?"

"The guy that was with you. He -" held me, kissed me, made everything feel better, scared the bejesus out of me.

"_'The guy'_, he is who you need to help me find. He has been kidnapped and you are of value to him, connected in a way." He joins me on the couch watching me process the new information

"Of value? How are we connected have I drank from him because I avoid drinking 'V' at all cost. It makes me sick." I am besieged with this knowledge and unsure what to do with it.

"You have, in past life's. I understand this must be confusing, but you are Godric's and I require your assistants to find him." he stands heading behind the bar searching around, I turn to watch him curiously.

"I have no choice in the matter?" I say into my palms more than to him

" I ask you out of respect for Godric, but will take you against your will if need be." he hunts under the counter replying in a firm voice.

"I do not know how I feel about this. Even if you do look like some beautiful God from Mount Olympus I barely know you. Nor do I know if you're lying or anything" murmuring to myself more than to him.

The whole situation seemed surreal, but I felt as if it was the path to heal the dreadful feelings I had been having. Part of me just wanted to find that guy and fall asleep in his arms while the other part screamed for me to run. I smooth the skirt over my knees as he returns with crackers, a Pepsi, and what looks to be some semblance of a sandwich with peanut butter oozing found the crust.

"A God from Olympus? That's new." he places the plate in front of me.

Shit, he heard that... my blush deepens.

"You must be hungry; I have a human finding some food for you today any preferences?"

I shake my head ignoring the food in front of me regardless of its temptation, trying to remain calm despite the panic creeping down my spine.

"I cannot do this." I admit dejectedly making to stand.

He is on top on me in recorded time fangs bared as he pins me down growling in my ear

"You will, I will not lose him over your stubbornness." he yanks me back up by the nape of my neck making tears prick my eyes. He adjusts my hair and wipes the stray tears away with the back of his hand.

"I don't like crying." He says with a lack of emotion

I don't really like being man handled by some vampire with anger issues, but here we are. I rub my neck trying to stop the tears flowing.

'_Oh God, I broke her. Fuck, what would Godric do, what would Godric do?' _he sits uneasily staring at his hands.

Despite my tears I can't help, but to burst out laughing. He looks at me like I'm crazy while I continue giggling. This big vampire was a total softy.

"I'm not broken, just really confused and a little scared. I don't remember you. Well, I do, but I don't." I wipe the remaining tears away trying to make sense of all of this.

He looks intently at me

"So you can read the thoughts of vampires?"

"Yep, along with anything else."

"What else can you do" he asked in awe.

"Stuff"

He glances at me less than amused by my reply

"You don't say." I get a light push on my shoulder wincing when he hits the wound. Did they all forget I near died last night? We don't even know what attacked me. Or do we?

"What attacked me last night? Do we know?" I can hear myself begin to relax, feeling more comfortable knowing he didn't want to hurt me.

"Don't change the subject." He snaps roughly pushing the sandwich closer to me.

"Don't be a food pusher." I retort pushing the plate away.

He rubs his brow exasperated by my behavior

'_Irriterande lilla phoenix. Godric bättre vara tacksamma.'_

I copy his actions cradling my head in my hands

"Seriously, if you're going to insult me would it kill you to do it in English? I not that small either, I'm near your height."

"Don't do that." He glances at me looking mildly freaked out.

"Sorry, I can't always control it with new people." remembering his other question I decide to throw him a bone considering he seemed more than stressed.

"I have visions about my past life's. I always thought they were just dreams, but after I had one from touching you last night I realized that must be what they are. Most are about the guy 'Godric' and you. They're not always good. Sometimes they terrify me. I can produce a type of fire from my finger tips. It is really strong and bright so I avoid using it. If I'm around other things with powers or gifts I tend to absorb them and then have them forever. It's pretty cool, but weird."

Hm, anything else?

Eric processes the information nodding slowly. I sigh nervously watching his expression

"Du skrämma mig lite fågel"

"English please" I beg wanting to throw a pillow at him.

"You scare me." He responds without looking at me.

"I would never harm you without a motive" I assure him placing my hand on his knee. "You saved me last night, whether you did it for Godric or for me is trivial. I trust you." I pause looking into his eye "I think"

The door opens and a woman in a bright pink dress with at least twenty large bags in her arms. She looks at my hand on Eric's knee scowling

'_Get your hand off my maker'_ her thoughts intense making me quickly remove my hand placing them in my lap smiling at her.

"Ah, Pam this is-" Eric stalls looking at me for an answer I didn't have.

I never spent much time with humans so I never bothered with a name, I bite my lip brows knitted together

'_What do you usually call me?'_ I send the thought to Eric making him straighten in his seat

"_What the Hell was that Nix?' _He shouts mentally while I ignore him.

"Nix. I go by Nix. It is very nice to meet you." I stick out a hand to shake it. She stares at my extended hand like it was something repulsive. I drop it back in my lap realizing she was not a nice lady at all.

Eric stands assisting her with the bags.

"De är lämpliga?" I groan inwardly knowing I would learn Swedish in a week if he kept this up. I translate quickly '_Are they appropriate?'_

"Vanlig och tråkig precis som flickan" _'Plain and boring just like the girl.'_

"Hey! Listen Barbie, I don't care for you either even if you do have really awesome shoes, but the insults stop now or I set you on fire!" I whip out my wings only to have them blocked by the tee shirt. Glaring with intensity, feeling my hands tingle. I clench and unclench them trying to calm down.

She hisses fangs exposed storming up to me. Eric forces himself between us

"Pam, Inte hota hennes!" '_Do not threaten her'_ He turns to me giving me a displeased look as well making me hang my head in shame.

"Du skyddar denna blodpåse, Men inte din prodigy?" _'You protect this blood bag, but not your prodigy?' _She gestures to me in anger.

I fold my wings back against my spine staying quiet, but listening to everything.

"Jag måste skydda henne tills hon är tillbaka med Godric. Jag beklagar att ni är upprörda över." _'__I have to protect her until she is back with Godric. I am sorry that you are upset.'_

"Du är en dare" _'You are a fool.'_ She looks so hurt and I hate I have caused tension. I long to tell her I never asked for any of this, but know now is not the right time.

"Inget mer! Diskussionen är over!" _'No more! The discussion is over!' _Eric stares her down until she breaks it dropping the bags at his feet.

"Fine." She heads to the office before stopping in front of me "I will tolerate you, but only because you complimented my shoes before threatening to set me on fire."

I let a small smile form on my lips, "Fair enough, thanks for the clothes. Sorry Eric forced you to get them."

She shrugs "I like shopping and scaring the sales ladies. You better like pink by the way."

Eric seems completely baffled by the change of moods between us picking up the bags emptying the contents on the couch.

"Oh, wow you were not lying. That is a ton of pink. Luckily I'm pretty liberal with my colors." I pink up a pale pink dress with a brown belt admiring the brass buttons and lacey scallops on the hem.

"This is really pretty" I whisper touching the delicate fabric admiring everything about the dress making Pam smirk.

"That one was my favorite too" She says staring at my hair with great interest. I touch it nervously.

"How would you feel about me cutting her hair?" She picks a clump up waiting for Eric's answer. I couldn't help to giggle at his expression.

"Are you going to scalp her?" He lifts and eyebrow crossing his arms, watching us cautiously clearly unsure of our new amity. His thoughts swirling _'Didn't you both just try to kill each other?'_

"No, but if you want me to teach her about makeup and hair then we need to do something about said hair." She lets my locks fall and then examines my complexion pushing my messy hair out of the way making me turn really red. Not many people look at me and I have to admit I was okay with that.

"Keep it long and nothing too extreme." Eric says simply before adding "I must attend to some business" he gives a warning look "You" pointing at me "no setting fires." He points to Pam next "Do not eat her."

He gives us one last glance before disappearing out the door.

Pam smiles in a sisterly and sinister way making me draw away slightly

"Let's go fix your hair. How do you feel about bangs?" She ushers me into the office and thus began my makeover.

…

**Author's note: Well? What are we thinking? Good? Bad? Made you want to throw stuff? Let me know, I'm writing this for you guys so your opinions really do matter to me. Do you like Eric's and Nix's interactions? I wanted her and Pam to be friends, but not best buddies. **

**Also once again your reviews make me so giddy and excited. I am going to start the next chapter today so hopefully it will be up by Friday at the latest. **

**I do not own True Blood… just Nix**


	9. The past can haunt you

"So, do you know what is expected of me when it comes to this Godric fellow?" I tousle my new hair cut watching the layers bounce relishing in how light it felt. My new side bangs sleek while the rest of my hair feel into soft curls.

After what felt like hours of Pam scrubbing the grime out of my hair vigorously and a much needed shower (with a razor, thank God) Pam had managed to make me presentable. She was teaching me how to use a blow dryer to get the same hair style when I was with Eric. Much to my dismay I learned she had to stay and take care of the bar and would not be joining us in Dallas. As if sensing my panic she took her time (and every ounce of patience she had) to make sure I understood how to do everything from straightening hair to painting nails.

Pam looked up from my nails which she was painting a light shade of jade with a canary yellow horizontal line on the tip of my left ring finger

"You are to find him" she replies simply focusing on my ring finger to make sure the line was even.

"Yes, but then what? Eric said I was Godric's, what does that mean?" I study my right hand and the nice cool color. Trying to seem nonchalant knowing I'm failing when Pam gives me a look.

"Eric is terrible" She mutters

"If you belong to a vampire, it's pretty much saying that no other vampire can mess around with you, like an overprotective boyfriend."

I nod gently "and by 'messing around' you mean?"

"Sex darling" She sees my face redden and takes a deep breath "Please tell me you know what that is at least" Her sarcastic tone mocking and annoyed.

I narrow my eyes at her less than amused "Yes, I know what that is. I just…"

"Don't know the guy" She finishes my sentence easily blowing on my nails to dry them.

But, I did know him, didn't I? The idea of being with this mysterious creature was both and enthralling and creepy. I found myself drawn to him whenever I dreamed, even in the nightmares there was a sick sense of arousal whenever he was around. Knowing that I would soon see this guy made me want to run and hide in a corner.

"It's not that as much as I've never held a boy's hand in this life let alone kissed someone." She released my hand standing in frustration

"Fucking Eric… I can't believe he's going to do this to you." She paces in vampire speed which seemed a little pointless to me.

As if sensing her distress Eric entered the room, the sound of heavy metal music booming from the bar. He smiles at me making my heart melt a little. Why did he have to be so freaking pretty? If Godric was his maker and I've had Godric's blood doesn't that make us kind of related in a weird vampirey way? Ew, vampire incest seemed really messed and judging by some of visions I had before I was well acquainted with the idea.

Pam was glaring at Eric as he went to play with my hair while I tried to dodge his hands.

"We're you aware Combustagirl has never been with a guy?" She snaps hands on hips clearly upset.

"Combustagirl?" my voice showing my hatred for the clever nickname, Pam gives me a humorless smile and I quickly catch on.

Eric lifted a brow as I quickly retreated to the safety of the bathroom my new clothes in hand along with the makeup bag full of new goodies. Closing the door hearing Pam reprimanding Eric loudly, I breathe deeply desperate to relax. The circles under my eyes were much darker now and the lack of sleep started to hit me. I lay upon the couch in the powder room feeling the music thump on the walls and make everything quake, my exhaustion overtook me and though it was not my intentions I was sleep within minutes.

_He ignores my pleas throwing my dress aside as I try to cover my body with my hands, but he shoves them away suckling my wound and removing his own clothes at the same time. I keep my legs together instinctively scratching his chest and neck twisting under him, screaming until my throat ached. He slams his mouth upon my own to muffle to cries the salty taste of blood hits my tongue making me retch._

"_Nix, I have missed you so much." he whispers into my hair parting my legs with an effortlessness motion in spite of how tight I had them clenched. _

_He licks over the bite mark before pushing into me. The pain was unbearable I lifted from the floor and shove his chest trying to get him off as he thrust forcefully, my grip on his arms drawing blood while he continued._

"_Don't cry Nix, I do not wish for you cry." He caresses my chest as I close my eyes tears pouring down my face. _

_The pain in my tummy throbs every time he moves causing me to clench his arms. I feel like I'm being ripped open and stabbed over and over. It goes on for hours with me begging for him to stop and him overlooking my agony, moaning in sick ecstasy._

…

_I run for my life hearing the demons quickly closing the space between us. My dress was falling off where they had ripped it with greedy hands. My bruised legs ache as I force them to keep moving, I run through the hallways trying to find a window or door in this dim Inn. Their thoughts cold and brutal ready to kill, I keep moving searching for some source of light. My lungs burned and I felt my stamina weaken; I turn another corner desperate for an escape root when he rushes in front of me causing me to fall back on my tailbone. I wince, turning to stand and run, but he grabs the back of my dress pulling me up. _

"_You shouldn't have run little bird." The giant vampire towers over me his blond hair falling into his icy eyes. _

_I break down crying "Please sir, I do not want to stay!" my shoulders shaking as he throws me over his shoulder carrying me back into the room despite my screaming. _

_He drops me to the ground and kicks me harshly in my ribs, the younger stops in front of me coming down to my level stroking my face making me shudder and draw back._

"_Why did you run?" he demands forcing my chin up._

_I keep my eyes closed too afraid to face him knowing he's going to hurt me._

"_You must answer me little one." He kisses my lips biting them slightly. _

_I whimper as he pushes my dress up rubbing my inner thighs currently slick with fresh blood. I go to drive his freezing hands away, but he ignores them touching me lightly. I bite my lip attempting to keep my cries silent._

_He draws me back into his lap "Answer me!" he growls while Eric watches in the corner smirking._

"_Because you are evil" I sob into his shoulder both terrified and soothed from being in his arms._

_He grips my arms nodding with a dark smile._

…_**.**_

"Nix!" Eric shakes my shoulders I wake seeing his face, screaming I push him away feeling the pain in my neck.

Finally looking around I see where I am, my eyes hit the mirror expecting to see the little girl staring back instead I am greeted by a young women gasping with tear rimmed eyes. Eric moves closer reaching out to comfort me. I start shaking, shoving him farther away curling into a ball trying to push the images away and make the ache in my core cease. He sits on the edge of the couch, grabbing my hand

"It was a dream, you are safe now" he reassures, knowing nothing of the horrors I had just endured from Godric and him  
"No, it wasn't... Please leave me alone" I yank my hand back and draw my knees to my chin trying my best not to cry.

The pain was dulling, but the mental damage was still there.

"What did you see?" He realizes what must have happened asking in the same voice he used when he caught me in the hallway.

I sink farther back hiding the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't get my mouth to work except for the hiccups, I must have been crying in my sleep. I wasn't ready to tell him anyway, the idea of reliving the memories yet again made me want to vomit. I touch my neck absently expecting to feel the blood, only to feel normal skin. I remember Godric's cool hands running down my legs making me shake and recoil, but now being awake I longed for his hands to be back. Even though I knew it was at his hand I was so brutally attacked I felt the only one who could truly comfort me would be him. I yearned to be in his arms once more, held tightly in a safe grip. I know it sounded crazy, but he was all I wanted right now. Eric slowly pulled me to him letting my head rest on his broad shoulder. He brushes my hair with his fingers. I feel him split it into three pieces braiding it loosely. The action reminds me of being with them as Godric tried to sooth me in him arms. Eric had braided my hair then. I lean into him relaxing trying to remind myself the past was the past and I was safe.

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" He starts to rub my back between my wings above the cuts.

The hard pressure of his hands hurt, but soon faded and turned into a sweet deep ache that made me feel like taffy under his hands. My head was beyond confused and I didn't feel I could honestly explain the feeling I was suffering without sounding insane. I could let the same guy who watched me be violated massage my back? I pull away from him feeling the urge to cry again rise in my throat. I hated being this emotional especially in front of Eric, who seemed at a loss on what to do to help me.

"No, I do not want talk. I want to forgive you more than anything, but I can't yet. I can't pretend you didn't do this because I saw it happen and neither showed any remorse. How am I supposed to be his when I know what he has done to me?" My voice breaks and I feel hot tears pour down my cheeks against my will.

Eric nods understanding. He takes my hands and places his forehead upon mine ignoring the tears leaking from my eyes.

"There is more than one memory to be seen. Do not judge him solely on that one." He presses his lips on my head before getting up to leave.

I let his words sink in knowing he was right, yet still shaken by the memory. He opens the door about to exit when he adds

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but know I feel remorse now and always." He looks past me as if reliving the memory I had seen.

He leaves me in the room to pick up all the puzzle pieces of my life scattered around my mind.

…**..**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I tried adding the beginning of the next chapter to it and I just didn't flow right. I figured this one showed too much emotion just to jump into something else if that makes sense. I know you guys wanted Godric back and technically he was in this chapter… *Hides waiting for an angry mob* I just wanted to show how he could be brutal even with those he loved. Though I think he was just overtaken with lust. I'll make sure to address this when he comes back permanently. On that topic, LinBer93 mentioned they didn't want it like every other Godric OC story with the FOTS/bombing. I'm cool with that, but Nix may need to be at the church just to get Godric. I promise to change it up though. I have a pretty good idea of where I want it to go. Please review and let me know of any ideas or anything you don't like.**

**Much love Fansies 3 **


	10. The Hotel Carmilla

The flight to Dallas was turning out to be a pretty boring one considering Eric was in his day coffin for most of it, but at least I could catch up on all the sleeping I had missed. After a good nap I grab the iPad or as I've been calling it 'The Little Rectangle of Knowledge' Pam have given it to me before I left. She bestowed me a quick stiff hug and placed the contraption in my palms.

"It has all the hair styles we practiced in there along with some music and my cell number." she pulls me into another tight hug whispering "you better not die Combustagirl"

I smile hugging her back, hating that I wouldn't get to spend any more time with her. We had ended up becoming sort of friends. Her memories told me it was because it reminded her of her days as the owner of a whore house. I'm still not sure how I felt about reminding her of that, but I was in no position to pass down a friend or two; especially a friend who had the power to cut all my hair off if they felt like it. Eric sat watching with a slight smile. We had both come to the agreement that not talking about my visions would be our best bet. I wasn't thrilled about going, but I had told him I would go so here I was sitting alone on this private jet with a staff willing to do anything for Mr. Northman's special guest. Seriously, who has money for a private jet? Considering both he and I could fly it seemed a bit silly and over the top, but he insisted I not strain my wings. I sip my water and secretly slip the tiny bottles of vodka in my bag for later. I study the iPad trying to figure out what to do with it, but when I open the bright pink case a note pops up.  
"Look in your bag."  
I pull my green canvas backpack into my lap and hunt around the pockets feeling a package in my hands I pull it out examining the shinny light pink paper with an over large rosy bow on it. I really needed to broaden Pam's color spectrum. Opening it I find a beautiful necklace made of silver with a large feather amulet. It had an amber stone in the eye of the feather and engraving covering the piece. I see the note attached to the back  
'figured you'd need something to protect yourself. The chain is white gold, but the feather is silver. Be safe.'  
I smile pulling the long chain over my neck and tuck the piece into my bra noticing the satisfying weight of it. However, it made me uneasy knowing Pam thought I would need some extra protection from vampires. What type of primal beast were they? I know some vampires hadn't really bonded with the whole mainstreaming (Eric and Pam for example), but surely they had the common sense to feed on a 'fangbanger'? I try to ignore the thought and started messing with the toy in my lap. Pressing the music icon, I realize that 'some songs' was total understatement. Any possible genre you could think of had been put on there. I scroll through them trying to decide what to pick, but the whole collection was so extensive I had no clue where to start. The two crossing arrows lit up when I brushed it and a loud slow song burst through the little speaker. I listen to the sweet melody with a woman full of power sings about love and heartache. The voice fills the small enclosed space, I place the ear buds in the jacks and let the melancholy tone consume my mind. Without warning I hear myself singing along matching the pitch perfectly. The stewardess pops a head in

"Are you playing The Civil Wars?" She notices my headphones and looks astonished "You sound just like her! I thought you were playing it out loud, but you were singing! Oh my God, that's like amazing!" She grins at me as I blush and press my lips together thoroughly embarrassed.

Her thoughts swirled animatedly still interested about my _'crazy good singing voice'_ I had no idea what American Idol was, but apparently she thought I could win it hands down. I shrug nervously smiling shyly.

"Thank you, I'll try to keep quieter though." I click out of the song and close the case over the screen.

The woman looks disappointed, but nods asking if I needed anything else before going back into the small staff cabin thing.

I sigh and lean my head against the headrest. My thoughts drifted to Godric's face focusing on his features. Those perfect calm blue eyes framed with dark brown lashes that felt as if they could peer into my very core, He had a lovely nose. I have no idea how to describe it exactly. It just suited him. His lips were positively kissable. The thought was both bothersome and comforting. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and because of this I was beyond confused. How can you love someone you only know in dreams? I did not know. I only hoped he looked the same as he did in my mind.

…**..**

As soon as the sky darkens Eric is out of his coffin and beside me. I gasp at his sudden arrival slipping the opened bottle in my lap. I silently curse the stupid bottle as I blot the cool water off my jeans and sweater.

"I blame you" I grumble closing the bottle as he rolls his eyes taking the book I had been reading and flipping through the pages.

"We should be in Dallas soon. What are you reading anyway?" he completely ignores my frustration about my unexpected bath, but I was pretty accustom to that now.

"I was reading about dreams and their meanings, but it seems a little silly now." I grab my book back and throw it back in my bag.

I wasn't expecting much when I grabbed it from Pam's bookshelf, but maybe some type of illumination on my current situation; however I what received was a bunch of nonsense about signs and nothing that helps phoenixes reliving their pass life.

"Understandable" He grabs a Tru Blood from the fridge walking to the microwave pressing a button.

The machine makes a high whine before going black. He hits it with the side of his hand denting it.

"Yes, because when things don't work properly hitting them is always the answer." my sardonic remark gets me a glare from his annoyed eyes.

I reach out for his bottle

"Give it to me"

He gives me a skeptical look before handing the bottle over. I hold the glass bottle in my hands letting warmth seep from my palms, allowing it to turn the coagulated red goo into a runny, watery fluid. I turn the bottle in my hands swishing it making sure it was consistent. He watches in interest as steam leaves the neck of the bottle.

"Here you go, I hope its warm enough" I smile as he takes it cautiously slipping it making the worse face know to man.

My stomach sinks at his contorted face. Oh, dear… What did I do?

"Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" My voice was a light squeak as I rub the back of my neck uneasily.

Eric coughs and gags slightly before swallowing.

"It's nothing you did. The stuff will always taste like shit." He wipes his mouth scrunching up his nose.

I try to suppress a laugh at his face and watch as he tries another sip. He retches slightly before screwing the cap back on frowning. He slumps in the chair across from me looking a little glum. The stewardess comes in again grinning at Eric with lust filled thoughts. He barely gives her a glance when she said we would be a arriving in a few minutes.

"If you are still hungry I know a stewardess that would be very willing." I whisper smirking grabbing my bag hunting for another book.

Eric smiles slyly "Unfortunately, most mainstreaming vampires frown upon that, but thanks"

…**..**

The hotel was huge; when we enter I am in awe by the size and colors, vivid reds and shiny black. There were also beautiful steel sculptures with swirls and cut offs dividing the walls. Eric takes my arm gently pulling me along. I put my hand in his. He looks at me startled by the contact, but takes my hand in a firm grip. His thoughts were reeling, but he doesn't let go.

We head to the main desk, Eric discusses prices while I take in the thoughts and notice all the vampires and fangbangers. Lust was in the air and it reeked. I feel him let go of my hand to get something from his pocket. I notice a young guy staring at me; his mousy like features gave him a cute and shy appearance. He smiles at me before glancing back down, I return it modestly before returning my attention back to Eric who had a grip on my hand again and pulls me with him to an elevator.  
"I have to discuss business with Sookie and Bill. I won't be in until later; you should eat something and relax." He ushers me out and escorts me to our room.

A red head pops out of the room across from ours.  
"Hey Eric," her voice was shy and she kept her head low as she spoke to him.

I instantly recognize her as the girl that drove me to Fangtasia. She sees me and our hands

_'Whoa...'_ her thought makes me smile.

Eric must never show emotions or something, but I didn't care. I liked the comfort of his touch.

I realize we must be around the same age and how much fun it would be to talk to someone besides Eric and Pam.  
Sookie and Bill come out of their room looking a little dismantled. I see the look in both of their eyes and blush. You don't have to read minds to know what they were up to.

"Nix! It's great to see you again. You look really good."

Sookie looks at my new hair and jeans with a loose grey sweater on. I had let my hair stay down not in the mood to work on it in the plane. She pulls me into a tight hug catching me off guard

_'Has he been nice? Do you need to stay with us?'_

_'I am fine and he has been fine, but if you could convince him to let me hangout with the other girl that would be very nice.'_

"Eric, you should let Nix and Jessica spend some time together. I'm sure they would enjoy hanging out with each other" she gives him a sugary sweet smile.

He glances down at me lifting a brow and smirking, I give him a pleading look silently begging to not have to spend the night alone in our hotel room.  
"Fine"  
Jessica and I both perk up excitedly

"Oh, I would just love that! I haven't spent time with someone my age in ages!"She jumps a little grinning.  
I look up at Eric making sure he was okay with it.

He nods "Be back before one" he warns.

I smile; Jessica grabs my arm and pulls me into her room before closing the door.

"They can be such a bore. I'm Jessica, you're Nix right?" she was the bubbliest vampire I've ever seen.

She hops on her bed giggling.

"Well, come on don't be a stranger. What do you wanna do?" she sits cross legged twisting her hair.

I join her on the bed slipping off my shoes. I was so out of my element, what do teenagers usually do? Luckily Jessica doesn't let me dwell on that for she starts talking a mile a minute

"Wow, your socks are like the coolest things ever! I love blue and green together." She smiles bouncing a little more.

I examine my tribal print socks with little orange dashes. They were my favorite and came up to my thighs. The hotel and plane had been freezing and the socks quickly became my favorite accessory.

"Thanks, I like them too. Your hair is really pretty by the way." I notice how the light reflects off the gingery color and makes it shine. The color made her blue eyes sparkle and pale complexion glow.

"Oh, thanks. I have to admit I'm pretty vain about my hair." She giggles twirling a strand causing it to curl.

I laugh "If I were you I would be vain about everything." It was true, she was beyond beautiful and she didn't even know.

She smiles "Please, I'll kill for your legs and complexion"

Is this what you do with friends? Sit and feed each other compliments? I can live with that.

"So, what do you like to watch on TV?" She flips through channels stopping on one where women are screaming at each other.

I watch Jessica staring at the screen clearly interested in the show. She notices my confusion

"Have you ever watched this?"

I look at the shrieking blonde woman yelling something crude to a large brunette woman. Little girls are quickly ushered out by another mom.

"I don't watch TV, but this looks—_great?"_

Jessica giggles scooting under covers sitting with her back against the head board.

"Its kind a like a guilty pleasure. Everyone talks about how terrible the show is, but everyone secretly watches it. Okay, let me catch you up. The Blonde woman is yelling because the lady with the bang's daughter always gets solos and private lessons. She doesn't think that is fair. The Lady with the short bobbed hair is the blonde's best friend. They always stick up for each other."

The bigger lady says something about crowns and titles. I give up and just watch the terrible nonsense in front of me braiding my hair absently. I let a yawn realizing it was almost twelve. I have yet to bond with staying up at night and all I wanted to do was curl up with blankets and sleep. Jessica looks over turning off the TV,

"Can't get use to the late nights?" she sits cross legged from me smiling

I shake my head hiding another yawn.

"So, what's it like living with Eric? He was a total prick when I stayed with him and Pam." She says the last part bitterly

"I suppose they're good. I don't spend any time with other people usually, so I guess I don't have anything to go off of." I never thought of them being anything, but kind and helpful.

"Does Eric hit on you or anything?" She says teasingly.

I think about it for a second,

"Well once he held me down when I said I wouldn't help find Godric, but no, he has never struck me."

Jessica burst out laughing

"Wow, I thought I was sheltered. I didn't mean literally hitting you; I meant has he ever flirted, put on the moves, come on to you, or any other cliché way to say he has a thing for you?" She is still laughing as I rub the bridge of my nose annoyed with my lack of understanding for slang.

"Well, in that case a little, but he's too worried about keeping me safe for Godric to flirt or _'put on the moves' _as you called it." I roll my eyes stretching my arms out.

Jessica nods sympathetically, walking to the mini bar picking up a menu. She reads it

"Type O. Weird that's all it says." She studies the menu in turning it around trying to figure out.

"Is it not just Tru Blood?" I join her reading the menu.

Tru blood at the top cost 45 dollars, but the rest were just blood types.

"Hm, I guess we'll just have order it and see what happens." Jessica grins mischievously picking up the small red phone to order.

I pick up a bottled water and take a couple of sips. Within minutes there is a knock on our door. Jessica answers and the most the beautiful guy enters Jessica's room smiling at both of us shrugging out of his robe. Holy sheet, that guy is perfect and about to be Jessica's meal? I turn my attention to the floor, my usually companion during awkward situations. The carpet like everything else in this hotel was jet black; although this carpet had pretty red swirls like blood being diluted by water. The guy sits on Jessica's bed pulling her down with him, she giggles and plays along while I stay my distant, Eric would be furious if he saw this. He had already made it rather clear I wasn't supposed to interact with other guys.

When I was in Fangtasia walking through the bar just trying to have a little fun a vampire grabbed my wrist and cornered me against the wall. He had gross stringy black hair and dark eyes.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" his breath smelt like death, he got unnecessarily close to my face.  
I turn away from him pushing his chest hard. He stepped back shocked and annoyed by my strength.

"You do not touch me." I warned in an icy voice yanking my hand back starting to head to Eric's throne.

He grips my shoulder and slams me back against the wall. My wings pressed against a picture frame on the wall. My body started getting significantly warmer; I clench my teeth and keep my hands to my side afraid to touch him.

"No one talks to me that way bitch." he growls baring his fangs.

Eric is by my side instantly taking the vampire by his throat. Everyone's eyes were on the scene before them. I ignore them and focus on returning to my normal body temp. Eric lifts the vampire a few inches off the ground.

"I will talk to you like that. Would you like to know why? Because when you are in my area and in my nest you are MY bitch. Apologize to my friend now." Eric grips tighter around the vampire's neck taking my hand with his other hand making sure I don't leave.

He turns the vampire to face me, I look into his face nervously trying to seem brave, but when all reality I'd like to run into the small office and lock the door.

"Apologize or I will rip your throat out for touching what isn't yours." Eric digs his nails into the vampire's skin.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I did not know." He grimaces as Eric drops him unceremoniously on the hard floor.

"Good, now get the **fuck** out of my bar!"Eric roars making me jump.

The vampire rushes out with what little dignity he had left. Eric pulls/drags me into the office sitting me on his desk. He prods my wrist the disgusting vampire had grabbed and my shoulders

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" his voice filled with concern as he continues examining me.

I smile taking his hand to reassure him as I nodded

"I'm fine, but you must stop treating me like a precious piece of cargo."

He scoffs at my comment pulling his hands away from me.

"I only want you safe."

"Your friend must be shy." the guy tickles Jessica's side making her squeal in delight.  
I smile and head to the door.

"I promised Eric I'd be back soon. Have a good lunch." I give Jessica a playful grin and head out of the room.

Checking the time I realize I still had about an hour before I had to get back. Not in the mood to sit around waiting for Eric, I head around a corner trying to think of something to do. My wings were still not up to par so flying was pretty much out of the question. I decide to just wander around for a little bit not really having a plan. I come around yet another corner startled when I'm near tackled by a bell boy. Looking up, I realize it's the same guy that smiled at me when we were checking in. He had been running and his thoughts were going a mile a minute

'_Stupid blonde! She's going get me and herself killed! Vamps would kill us if they knew what we were. Aw, shit of all the people I could have run into it has to be her. She's going to think I'm insane!'_

I smile as I help him regain his balance while he continues to curse himself. He had a very meek appearance, but I found him mildly attractive if only because of his shyness. I give him another smile making him swoon a little more than I intended. He's chocolate eyes relaxing from the fear that had previously taken its place.

"Barry, are you okay?" My voice sounded oddly calm and sweet. I place a hand on his shoulder sending a warm aura to him.

"How do you know my name?" He's eyes were bewildered, but his thoughts were capricious planning our first child's name… Okay, maybe I need to tone down his hormones…

"Um, it's on your name tag" talk about gauche. I don't know who was doing worse, me or him.

"Oh, right. Forget I said that. Do you anything?" He stands tactlessly in front of me shuffling his feet.

"Already forgotten,"

'_And if you could learn to control your gift better you wouldn't feel so awkward around other people. Try to think about a wall, a huge stone wall that no one can enter.'_ I send the thought gently trying not to totally scare him to death.

"HOLY SHIT?!"

Some good that plan did. I decide to play dumb and lift a brow at his sudden outburst

"Is there something wrong Barry?"

"You know what is wrong!" He gasps taking a step back from me.

Well, clearly friendship is not something I can come by easily. I sigh exasperated by my lack of social know how.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." With that I turn and head back to the room opening the door and sink on the couch.

Eric appears out of the bedroom checking his watch; he joins me on the couch sitting beside me rather close. He turns on the TV and flips to a cartoon show. A gray cat and adorable little brown mouse run about chasing each other with various objects. Eric watches with a slight smile as the mouse switches the cat's whistle with dynamite. He pulls an arm around my shoulders allowing my head to rest on his chest. We stay like this watching the fun cartoon until I drift asleep on his chest.

**...**

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, in between a ridiculous amount of homework from my night class and a minor cold I haven't had much spare time to devote to Godric. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I promise the next will start the process of rescuing Godric. Also, do you guys want some more flashbacks? I found an old journal that quite a few of older ideas. I was thinking of letting Nix and Eric have a mini romance thing going on, what are your views on that? Too much? Let me know **** I aim to please **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, they are really helping me get a feel for what you guys want. If you have a minute definitely let me know what you think.**

**Last little thing, I adore The Civil Wars (that rhymed) and music in general plus, I figured since Nix is a bird why not let her be a song bird too! And ten coolness points to whoever guesses the TV shows. **

**Love you fansies! 3**

**I do not own True Blood, just Nix**


	11. Vampires

I roll over lazily enjoying the warm blankets on my skin. The silky sheet caressed my bare thighs as I turned. Pulling another squishy pillow under my head I nestle under the covers burying my head all of them. I stretch my wings and legs trying to wake up. Yawning I uncover my head and look at the alarm clock's glowing red numbers. 4:42 pm. Wow, I must have been getting use to the all nighters. I cuddle the amazing black covers once more before getting up. The suite was light proof so it was still pitch black, but I manage to find a light switch and dim the light just bright enough so I can find my way to the shower. Before I enter I decide to check on Eric. I remember last night how he had carried me to the bed placing me down lightly before kissing my cheek. I examine my clothes, my jeans were gone, but the over large sweater and socks remained. How does he manage to get me out of my pants without my consent or knowledge? I creep into his bedroom silently seeing the large blond Viking laying still as the dead on the king size bed. His chest doesn't rise nor does he stir at all, I note his bare chest, never have I seen such a muscular chest. There was no denying he was stunning; however I felt a kinship with him that was something more than physical attraction and desire. I loved him and cared for him dearly, but it wasn't the same type of love I felt for Godric. I loved him with every fiber of my being and I did not even know him yet. With Eric, I just wanted to protect him and wanted him to protect me. I also wanted him to be proud of me. It was a strange new feeling, but I liked it. Eric turned in his bed exposing his lean stomach. I smile and pull his blanket to his chin stroking his cheek and tucking him a little. The action felt foreign, but right. I feel him lean his face into my palm murmuring quietly, I run my fingers through his soft blond hair before exiting his room keeping the door cracked.

…**. **

I step in bathroom overtaken by its beauty. It had a shower with multiple shower heads that seemed a little confusing to operate, a massive tub with various jets, a television (why anyone would need one in a bathroom is beyond me), a stereo which I knew would be utilized soon, and finally a small toilet and sink in the corner. This room didn't even look like a bathroom and it was easily big enough to fit a bed in there. I strip down flexing my wings and examining the healing scratch. It had faded into four thick lines. The puffy pink scar tissue had flattened so it really did look like scratches and not the disgusting gashes that had previously resigned there. The full length mirror shows every detail of my body, I see the defined muscles in my back and legs. My wings stretched to their full span filling the room, their creamy color mixed with a ruddy red. My favorites were the ones that covered the bottom edges. They had a big orangey eye that always reminded me of the sun. Towards the bottom it gradually turned into a sapphire blue. They looked a bit like a backward flames and seemed like overkill for the whole phoenix thing, but I still loved them. I give them a little flap rolling my shoulders back. They seemed almost perfect; the pain ebbed away as I continued to move them.

I turn the shower nozzles on and step into the abrupt spray letting the cool water splash over my stomach and neck. I use some of the delicious smelling shampoo Pam gave me falling under the liquids sweet spell. I massage it into my scalp pretty sure it was turning my hair into silk. They strong smell of rosemary and pepper mint overwhelms all my senses making me deliriously happy. I press another button in the shower hearing music start playing, it sounded like a fun pop song and before I knew what I was doing I was belting along to some guy telling a girl he was forgetting her and various other people. I dance about as I rinse my hair layering it with an equally as good smelling conditioner amazed by how my hair was instantly detangled.

I stay in the water for a little while longer shaving and doing the other boring task before wrapping myself in a fluffy red towel mildly irritated by the red lint that covered my wet skin. I towel dry my hair and pull on a lavender bra covered in delicate lace with matching panties. I start blow drying my hair still singing away dancing slightly. In my dancing frenzy I had been completely oblivious to the fact Eric had opened the door and was leaning on the door frame enjoying the show. It wasn't until a thought popped into my head uninvited

_'So sexy, if she wasn't his I'd have her on my bed now.'_

"PUPPIES!" I shout quickly jerking my head out of his thoughts grabbing my towel frantically.

"What?" _'The fucked was that about? She have Tourette's or something? I wonder if Godric is still into sharing?'__  
_"Could you please reframe yourself from that?" I say face flushing crimson.

"What are you talking about?"

"It would do you good to think about something else right now!" I hide my face in my hands mortified by his thoughts.

"Like puppies?" He smirks as I push past him throwing my sweatshirt back on.

"Whatever you please, just don't think of me like that!" I shudder, I knew he thought I was pretty and we had been together from my memories, but I had pretty much closed off those thoughts completely due to my current living conditions.

"You know we have been together before and I've seen of naked on multiple occasions." he gives me a wicked grin as I scowl at him pulling the sweater lower

"Not in this life." I growl infuriated by his smirking.

"Well actually..." he starts

"Shut up! We're like semi related in a weird vampire way. I don't want to deal with vampire incest right now."  
A sudden thought pops in my head.  
"Wait if I am Godric's and you are Godric's child- Ew, I like some weird version of your mom slash sister."

Eric laughs at my disgusted facial expression.

"It's best not to think of vampire relations. Since we are not blood related it is fair game."

"Except I am Godric's. Also, I've had his blood and you've had his blood then technically we are related by blood." my head aches from trying to figure all of it out. Eric comes closer rubbing my shoulders.

"Yes, you are Godric's,not say he ever had much of a problem with sharing." he slides a hand around my waist.

I turn and glare pushing his hand away.

"Joking..." He smiles playfully twisting a lock of my still damp hair.

How is it I could want nothing more than to beat him senseless, yet have the urge to give him a giant hug? I settle for sticking out my tongue at him.

"You are not a very nice vampire all the time..."

"You are not a good insult-er all of the time." He gives me a light shove.

I lift a brow, contemplating my next move. Unfortunately my stomach speaks up growling angrily. Geez, when was the last time I ate? It voices it discontent again causing it to ache slightly. Eric chuckles

"Would you like something to eat?" he goes to the mini refrigerator pulling out a few items I cannot identify yet.

"Go get dressed and I'll make you something." he hunts through a cabinet not facing me.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" somehow a vampire trying to cook or make anything doesn't seem like a good plan. I recall his first attempt, where he put such a great amount of peanut on the sandwich I near choked with my first bite.

"You doubt my cooking skills?" he turns to face me holding a rather large knife.

"A little bit." No use denying it. "What are you making anyway?"

"It's a surprise" he smiles turning his back to me again.

"Yeah, that doesn't ease my tensions any." I say apprehensively trying to figure out was he was making, but his massive shoulders blocked my view.

Eric sighs turning once more with the knife

"Go get dressed or I'll make you go without supper. Or breakfast... Whatever this is" he teases pointing the knife at me.

I hold my hands up in defense retreating back to my room. I look through all my clothing options deciding on the white lace dress and brown button up boots. My hair or mane as it appeared was dry enough so I pull the comb through it. As for makeup mascara and lip gloss seemed satisfactory to me. I enter the main room again smelling something delicious, Eric sat a plate on the small table and watched as I approached the plate with great curiosity. I saw two thick pieces of bread with cheese oozing from the crust; to the side I saw pretzels and slices of a red apple with pretty white flesh. Everything smelt amazing and my stomach gave an involuntary twitch. I pick up a slice of apple nibbling shyly entranced by the sweet flavor that exploded in my mouth. Wow, this is the best apple ever, no wonder Eve ate the forbidden fruit. I would too if I knew it would taste like this. I chew the piece to mush letting the fresh summer taste fill my mouth. The sandwich was next on my list; I greedily take a half noting how Eric cut his sandwich vertically. Before I can take a bite Eric reaches out taking it out of my grasp. I let out a little whimper; he points to a chair

"Sit, then you can have it." He pulls a chair out for me and scoots me closer to the table when I sit.

He joins me sitting across, watching as I take a less than lady like bite of the tantalizing sandwich. The cheese was sharp, but tasty and the bread had a chewy texture. It was so good, but I wasn't ready to give Eric the credit. Instead I wrinkle my nose and make a face of repugnance. His face drops instantly as he gives me a look of desperation.

"But you use to love grilled cheese sandwiches," he all, but whines about to take the plate away seeming horribly disappointed by my expression.

I put my hand on the plate gripping it tightly.

"You take this away and I will be forced to smite you." I say in a serious tone sending him a challenging glare.

He appears confused and lets go of the plate clearly trying to avoid a smiting

"But, I didn't think you liked it? You don't have to eat it." He is slowly catching on putting his hand back on the plate scooting it closer to him despite my death grip.

I stick out my tongue food still on there. Eric quickly releases the plate

"That's really _attractive _Nix, and here I thought Godric only liked you for your personality. Now I see it's for your stunning looks as well." He laughs shaking his head in disgust.

"It's true, but it makes me wonder," I say teasing

"What?" Eric lifts brow

"What's he see in you?" I simper, patting his shoulder in a mocking way.

He rolls his eyes shaking his head.

"I are not a nice a very nice little firebird all the time." Without any warning he grabs around my waist throwing me on the couch tickling my ribs causing me to laugh and squeal as he continues

"Please, I can't breathe!" I gasp trying to escape covering my ribs.

"You should have thought about that before you insulted my face!" He continues amused by my distress.

I can't suppress the giggles leaving my mouth. My stomach ached, but he wouldn't stop.

"You have a lovely face and your cooking is amazing!" I say as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

He laughs and heads under my arms. My laughs aren't even audible anymore I simple twist and turn under him trying to avoid his hands. I pinch and tickle him back causing him to jump. Wait he was ticklish too? Ha, two can play at this. I reach up tickling his ribs the same way he had done to mine. He clenches his jaw attempting to restrain his own laughs, but after a few more seconds he was laughing as well. It was a battle of endurance now for neither of us stopped our attacks. I finally had to breathe and called out

"Call it a draw for the love of all things holy! I can't breathe!"

"Make me!" he declares getting under my neck.

"How?" I cry kicking under him.

"Admit I am forever cooler than you." He finalizes grinning and pausing on his attack.

"Seriously? What are you twelve?" He inches his hand closer to my stomach now.

"OKAY! You are forever cooler than me and will always be cooler than me." I reply in a sing song manner.

He gets off of me and smoothes his black shirt and hair. I stay on the couch following his moves. My dress was hiked beyond my thighs and my hair was all askew. He offers me a hand which I take and pull him into a tight hug laying my head on his shoulder. He hugs me back taken off guard, but holds me kindly.

"Thank you Eric." I whisper pulling my arms around his neck.

He looks down at me

"What for?" I feel him rub my back and wings.

"For finding me and everything." I say into his shirt.

He pulls me away smiling a little

"Of course little bird."

…**. **

I cradle my head in my hands. We had been in Godric's nest for an hour now and all his underlings have been doing is yelling at each other. Eric paced in frustration, his thoughts showing me his obvious annoyance. I take his hand trying to get him to calm down, but he jerks away clearly worried for Godric's safety. The loud Cowboy vamp kept ranting about how they should just obliterate the problem at the core, The Fellowship of the Sun which was apparently a vampire hating church who were determined to show the world the cruelty that vampire could inflict. It seemed understandable, I knew first hand of how emotions could drive vampires to actions they can later regret. Isabel, the very elegant vampire explained to the Cowboy for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that was a moronic idea. I was bonding with her quickly. Eric growled

"**You are completely incompetent!" **

They look at him shocked by his outburst. Or as shocked as vampires can appear. I was learning a good number of vampires lacked in the personality department.

'_What should we do?' _Sookie sends a thought to me.

I look at her standing beside Bill. She was in a red dress with an ugly pattern. I couldn't figure out why exactly she was here or what her purpose was. Even though she was quite sweet, I found her a bit of a nuisance. She was near always getting in some type of trouble.

'_We?' _I send back.

The Cowboy makes a threat towards Eric and I stand quickly sending him a glare.

"What is with the Blood Bags anyway? We don't need your puppets."

I try to find at least one good quality about him. I look at his all black attire. He thought it made him look menacing, but to me it made him look a tad gaudy and almost like a parody of any scary vampire. He had dark black hair that lead into a beard, and dark brooding eyes. His voice was gruff. There had to be something good about him. He continues a rant about the FOTO

"Oh, come off it!" I finally shout making everyone stare.

Cowboy Stan takes a step closer to me

"Listen, I get your pissed about humans and quite frankly I don't give a damn what you do for extracurricular activity, but killing a bunch of overzealous bible lovers seems kind of stupid. Take a chill pill and calm the fucked down!" I state voice rising quickly.

He stalks towards me threateningly only to realize I was easily his height. I scoff looking at him cynically

"Please, you could make Count Orlock seem scary." I say flatly causing him to draw his fangs though I doubt he caught the reference.

Eric puts himself between us protectively shielding me with his arms. Stan leers close to me

"You think your sheriff is actually going save you? He is nothing." He shoves Eric making Eric growl and grips my arm.

Nope, there was absolutely nothing good about him.

I push past Eric grabbing Stan's throat pressing him against the stone wall letting heat travel down my arms into my palms.

"I am older and more powerful than you will ever dream to be. Not to mention I could make you greet the sun in seconds. Do-Not-Mess-With-My-Flock." I whisper deadly tighten my grip hearing him gasp as I burn his skin.

"Eric, control your human." Isabel commands.

I let Stan drop smirking as he touches his neck in fear. Without asking I turn down a hallway walking to a room slamming the door. I inhale deeply trying to ease my anger. I smell a sweet murky wood scent. Moving to the bed I lay down burying my face in the pillow breathing in the wonderful smell.

Godric.

I turn and focus on the smell knowing it must be his room. Lying on his bed I try to put all my energy into finding his thoughts. I knew we had a blood bond, but didn't know how long ago that had been. Instead I recall all about him I knew holding his blankets.

'_Godric, I will find you soon. Please wait for me.'_

I hear Eric enter the room. He silently kneels beside the bed taking my hand.

"Can you feel him?" He whispers kissing my hand.

I feel my throat burn and my wrists ache; the pains were sudden and sever.

"Yes." I stand and rush out the side door whipping out my wings taking a running start before flying faster than I ever had.

…**. **

**Que dramatic theme music here. Review, Review, Review please!**

**I do not own True Blood just Nix who about to kick ass. **


	12. Soon

**Godric**

The voice awoke me from my rest. Her sweet voice flowed through my mind unbidden. It was night, but early. I look around the room to the clothes on the chair. Robes I was to wear for the ceremony, white and pure. I move to them putting them on. It would be time soon. I hear the locks on my door click and the large man full of hate enters telling me I was to come with him. I nod following him out of my cell up the countless stairs, feeling emptiness in my chest. We arrive in front of Steve Newlin. He asks if I am ready, I nod not really listening to him. We walk out to a pavilion where a large cross of wood had been made. I step up onto it allowing the scared men bind my wrist with sliver. I could smell their fear.

"I will not harm you children." I say simply ignoring the burning of my flesh.

They nod as they put the chains around my neck making me yell out. It was dreadful, but it was the first time I had felt human in a very long time. I think of Nix's warm voice, what a wonderful dream to have before I atone to all my sin.

I look to the sky; all I must do now is wait.

…**..**

**I know, I'm a terrible person, but you guys wanted updates and I think I did pretty well. Next chapter may take a little bit because I want it perfect, but it'll be kind of long so hopefully that will make up for it. I switched it up and will not have Sookie at the Fellowship. Sorry everyone, but I don't like her character all that much. **

**Review please and let me know how you want Godric to respond to Nix. I'm dying to know what you guys think!**

**Much Love!**


	13. FOTO

I cannot feel anything besides the shooting pain all over. I don't stop fighting though. Block another punch; take another punch, and another, and another.

I had landed behind a bush the cool dew collecting in my hair and on my leather boots. My throat and arms aching terribly as I grew nearer. I crept closer to the large church trying to stay silent and locate Godric. It doesn't take long to spot a large congregation standing in front of a large crucifix. Strapped to the cross was Godric, who remained motionless. I start to burn with fury. If I was too late I would kill everyone involved without hesitation. As I moved faster towards him a large man yanked my shoulders causing me to fall back.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he was filled with hate. I could see it in his very soul. He had evil inside him; it seeped out of his being making me weak and scared. When he hit me the first time I knew I would die if I didn't think of something.

I am slowly fading. I may be stronger than the average girl, but even I had some weaknesses and a full grown 250 pound man of pure muscle would be one of them.

No! Stand up, keep fighting. Think of everything, but passing out. Pain is only an emotion, emotions can be conquered. I can beat him. I receive another thick blow making my ears ring. I hear a sick crunch and feel warm blood gush from my nose. I'm falling, gravity has lost its faith in me and I realize I'm sinking down to the cold unforgiving earth. My brain demands me to keep going while my body pleads no. I persuade it to stay steady, throwing another punch to the man's temple. With a flash he has a knife out. Scarlett liquid stains the fabric of my creamy dress. Ruby drops of blood, my blood pours from a slash on my side above my ribs. I clench my side crashing to the ground, jolting every pain that had formed making me scream. My eyes close, death seemed so inviting. But, he was still here and he still wanted me dead and I was still breathing. He mounts me intentions clear. His weight crushing my already aching rib cage, I start to scream, but he locks his hands over my mouth. He places the knife in his boot arching his fist up ready to deliver that one final blow that will knock me out, thus forth ending this battle. No, I struggle again twist and turning under him. My ankle and wrist were throbbing, broken at the least. My right knee had turned a ghastly purple color and was swelling rapidly. It also hurt like Hell. That didn't matter though; all that mattered was protecting Godric, even if this means I would have to kill.

He grips my hair forcing my head up as he used his other hand choking the life out of me. I claw at his arms trying to remain conscious. I turn under his while he tears my dress open and hikes it up revealing my panties. I scream twisting my head back and forth pushing against his weight. He gropes around my chest causing my stomach to churn as his thoughts and intentions flash in my mind. I ignore them and spit blood on his face. He growls and hits across my face leaving it stinging and tight. I feel warm tears pour from my eyes as I realize I failed everything. How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to protect him! Now, I was completely defenseless and about to be murdered by someone that thought they were doing 'good by God'. He was on top of me now, giving me an evil grin while working off my panties. I feel around the ground for some type of weapon and feel it suddenly.

He has me defenseless, but I move quick driving the long blade into his neck with great force. He lets out a sort of groan as blood squirts onto my hands and down my arms, I jerk the blade out and stab again in his chest feeling the plunging sensation as it enters him. I push him off of me, holding the knife tightly and looking at the crumbled man below me whose thoughts were blurring and becoming increasing hazy.

I stare in shock of my actions. My hands drip with his blood. I take shaking breaths before steping away and starting my way to Godric.

I needed a plan. I was running out of time and needed to think of a way to get him and not hurt anyone. I stumble towards them feeling cool air hit the wound on my side. Warm fluid seeped through my white dress leaving dark stains. Everything felt numb and I felt so far away from everyone. My body was trying to heal, but couldn't keep up with all my injuries. I open my wings to balance myself before taking off struggling to stay awake. I land roughly on the platform keeping my wings out. I hear soft murmurs from the crowd, all curious about the 'angel' in front of them. Wow, why didn't I think of that sooner…? I cup Godric's face leaving red streaks on his ghostly white flesh.

_'Godric, can you hear me?'_

He looks up weakly eyes not fully recognizing me.

"Please, stay awake" I whisper, kissing his cool forehead smoothing his hair.

I sense someone coming up behind me, turning I send a bright light from my hands; unfurling my wings to their fullest wing span.

"Don't you dare touch him!"I growl as the man in a white suit takes a step closer.

I unchain Godric supporting his weight; he slowly wakes holding my shoulder.

"How dare you use God to justify killing" I see the congregation stating at me in wonder.

I flutter my wings a bit hoping to look angelic despite all the blood that covered me. My body shook with anger as Godric muttered disjointed words into my shoulder gripping my skin painfully. The member of the church were all so young and scared, I couldn't believe they had all fallen for one man's insanity.

"But, he volunteered!" He young man in the white suit had kneeled in front of me clearly believing I was sent from the Heavens.

I thought about his words, _volunteered_? Well, that was an interesting tidbit of information. I glance down at Godric who was still clutching onto me sending him a quick and harsh thought

"_We will talk about that later" _

I turn my attention back to the man in front of me thinking of a good holy comeback.

"It was a test from God and you failed." I say gasping at the sharp pain in my side.

The man's face was etched with confusion. His brown hair falling into his face. He had seemed so self assured and now I had come and made him question everything he had ever known.

"He is vampire and vampires are evil." He stood glaring at me taking a brave step forward.

I take a breath and ponder the statement before starting.

"Some are, but some humans are evil as well." I point to my side. "I was hurt tonight, I saw evil within something and something was a human."

The man and the worshippers gasp in horror. I feel Godric touch my side gingerly and start to regain his strength; his arms wrapping around my waist protectively as he wakes.

"God wouldn't condone your foolish actions. He would be ashamed." I whisper feeling dizzy and light headed.

The young people in the group nod and seem to understand my words while the man in white seems completely at a loss for words. My head spins and I feel myself start to lose my balance knowing it was the end. I grab Godric's hand tightly feeling him scope me into his arms as I slowly fade into a deep sleep.

….

The night sky greets me when I open my eyes. My neck was too sore to move. I feel broken. My body was swollen and bruised. I take deep painful breaths trying to figure out where I was. I hear footsteps and suddenly a beautiful teenage boy is above me;_ my _beautiful guy. His face is slightly blurry, but I can still see Gordric's sheer beauty. He crouches beside me pushing my hair out of my face. His eyes are kind, yet wild. I can see the restraint in them. They were transfixed on me.

"Just look at me and nothing else" he says quietly.

His voice was cool and calming. However, nothing could distract me from the pain consuming me whole. I close my eyes tight as I grimace attempting to hide from the pain. His icy hand strokes my burning face bringing himself closer to me.

"No, open your eyes little bird. Open your eyes and just focus on me." His arms curl under my legs and back picking me up.

I scream out miserably as every aching, stinging, and burning sensation comes crashing back full force. Tears start falling from my eyes their salt burning my cuts. I cry into his bare chest, realizing he had put me into his shirt and made a makeshift gauze for the stab on my side with what was left of my dress. He closes his eyes scowling as Eric appears quickly. Godric glares at Eric intensely

"You were a fool for sending her after me." He spoke to Eric like a parent scolding a naughty child.

"But father, they sought to destroy you!" Eric counters.

I reach out to him longing to be in him arms; I struggle in his grasp trying to get Eric, but he ignores me readjusting his hold.

"I want-" I start coughing unable to form sentences without choking on blood.

Godric scoffed at Eric

"I knew what they had planned and I can take care of myself."

I nuzzle his chest, the coolness off his skin mildly soothing, but I still longed to be with Eric knowing he would protect me.

Godric looks down at me gazing kindly into my eyes.

"Good girl, keeping looking at me." I can see in his eyes that he was worried.

"Eric" I cough reaching for him again.

Eric seems to understand and comes closer taking my hand in his own. He smiles at me and kisses my hand trying to calm me.

"We need to get her to your nest." He says to Godric rubbing my hand.

"Get everything prepared. I will be there in a moment." Godric commands.

Eric nods and releases my hand. I whimper quietly so he gives me a kiss on the forehead assuring me I would see him soon. He disappears into the night as quick as he had emerged.

Godric looks down at me. He seems distant and doesn't look healthy. He clearly had not fed recently, edvident by his caved in cheeks and hollowed eyes. He gazes at my body and winces.

"What have you done to yourself Nix?" He whispers in grief.

I see his chest had been smeared with my blood. He inhales deeply and I feel in rise as I place a hand modestly upon it. He smiles as he catches me staring.

"You are supposed to be looking in my eyes."

If I hadn't loss so much blood I would have blushed, but I didn't have the energy to care right then. I lay my face in his chest and murmur something about being tired.

"Nix, NO!"

I fell back into the darkness though.

…

**Sooo Sorry this took so long. I'm not even going to lie; ****this chapter is the most intimidating thing to write!****I am so afraid I messed it up, but I figured if I kept it brief it would be okay. I'm desperate to know what you guys think and what you want Nix to do next.**

**Thanks for all the support and such. You guys are the cheese to my macaroni. **

**Random trivia of the day: Microsoft word just informed me that 'macaroni' could also mean a "Well-traveled dandy- in 18th-century Britain, an affected, foppish young man who adopted the fashions, manners, and customs of the other countries he had visited" Hm, did not know that.**

**I do not own true blood. Just Nix**


	14. Saving Nix

Godric

I look at the young women in my eyes, she had falling back into unconscious and I could smell death on her. I rush to the nest and take her to my room. Eric was there pulling the covers back and placing a towel down to catch her blood. She whimpers as I lay her down stripping her clothes off. Eric removes the gauze from her side and dabs the dried blood off her side with a damp towel. Luckily, it was just a gash, but it was still bleeding heavily. Her lean body was covered with deep bruises and her undergarments had been torn at. I felt my hands clutch the blankets beside me fuming with anger. I had went to make sure the villain who touch her was rid of only to see she had already taken care of him. I hear a slight cry come from her and go climb beside her on the bed holding her shoulders as Eric applies pressure to her wrist checking for broken bones.

"Godric..." Eric looks up at me eyes rimmed red with tears.

He seemed to understand how injured she was. I was still infuriated that he allowed her to come. I had told him to let her be if he ever saw her, but he always had been a stubborn one.

"Please, Godric. Give her blood, please." He cries onto her stomach holding her hand laying his head gently upon her chest.

She curls her head into my chest panting ever so slightly. I feel her lips graze my shoulder and I pull an arm around her forcing her up a little higher. Eric comes on the other side of her rubbing her bare back. She leans against his chest, but keeps her head on my chest scooting closer still until she had wedged herself between us both clutching my torso in a tight hug.

I kiss her forehead deciding what I must do.

"Nix, you must drink." I speak quietly moving my arms from her grasp.

She shakes her head on my chest. I cloud feel her nose drag over my chest leaving a bloody trail.

"You cannot stay in my arms if you refuse to drink." I state simply.

She looks up at me clearly annoyed and turns to Eric burying her face in his chest and turning her back to me. Even while dying she can manage to be manipulative. Eric chuckles, despite his tears and turns her back to me. I nod for him to hold her. He locks her arms over themselves keeping a tight grip. She struggles opposing being held still. She clamps her mouth shut and turns her head in every direction. I catch her chin and hold behind her neck biting my wrist letting blood flow freely. She whimpers eyes wide with terror. I feel a terrible guilt wash over me, but keep a steady hold on her placing my wrist to her mouth.

"Drink." I command as she reels away shaking her head.

I ignore her resistance and take hold of her mouth forcing her mouth open pressing my wrist on her lips firmly. She gags to begin with, but eventually accepts taking small sips begrudgingly. I watch as the cut on her side closes and her bones mend slowly. The bruising fades, but is still evident.

"Why doesn't she heal like humans?" Eric asks releasing her arms and supports her neck as he lays her down on a pillow.

I watch as she takes a few more gulps deciding she had drank enough for now. She lies down and quickly drifts to sleep snuggling closer to Eric than I liked. Eric starts braiding her hair instinctively. Something I noticed he always did with her. She reaching out and takes my hand sleepily keeping a tight grip.

"She's not human, and our blood reacts differently since she's immortal" I respond looking at him.

He brushes his fingers through her hair a final time before he gets up slowly making sure not to wake her. She lets out a quiet whine and curls closer to me. I kiss her head still shocked she was here. Eric returns with two moist towels handing one to me.

"She wouldn't want to wake up covered in blood." He says swabbing it across her nose slopping up rusty blood.

I smile at his intuitiveness and take the other towel turning her gently. We work off her clothes and start scrubbing the remaining blood off of her body. She looked the same as she did when I first saw her. I let my hand travel her torso and brush her breast with the back of my hand. Eric pretends not to notice as he continues to work on her face. I notice scratches on her shoulder that looked fresh.

"What are these from?"

Eric looks at what I'm talking about.

"She was starched by something when we found her. She was near death, but I had a healing doctor help her." He responded wiping the rag over her hands. They were still quite stained with her attacker's blood.

I take in the news, not thrilled more people knew about what she was, but trusting Eric.

"What is she like?" I ask tracing down her arm wanting nothing more than to attack her with kisses.

"She is the same in many ways. She loves music and is _always _singing. She's quiet, but speaks her mind and. She loves you." He smiles rinsing the towel.

I look at him and muse over his final words. Nix turns in her sleep exposing her wings. I see her beautiful array of feathers and stroke them very lightly, knowing she had never been a big fan of anyone touching them. She shrugs her shoulders in an annoyed fashion so I stop and pull some blankets over her.

Eric tucks her in and then turns to me. I could see the evident pain in his eyes as he waits for some type of comfort or punishment. I sigh, irritated by his earlier behavior, but know he wants nothing more than to protect me. His loyalty was both a blessing and a curse.

"You should not have brought her. You should not have bothered her at all." I reprimand harshly.

"And you would have wanted her to die! No, I would not allow harm to her when I could easily save her!" His voice rises as he becomes increasingly upset.

"You call this _saving her_?" I gesture towards her yelling at him.

He bows his head, hurt by my harsh tone. Despite his height and broad shoulders he still favored a small child when being punished. He turns away from me and walks back over to Nix touching her cheek tenderly. I could see his desire and lust for her even though he tried to hide it. He bends down kissing her nose. I come over fast pushing him away.

"She is mine." I growl baring my fangs.

Eric glowers trying to get himself out of my grip

"Then act like she is!" He hisses yanking away from me.

I lift a brow at him before slapping his cheek not hard enough to hurt him, but just to get his attention.

"Watch your tone." I warn

He glares, touching his cheek.

"She loves you, yet you treat her like a burden." He swallows and takes a step back ready for my next blow.

I look at him in disbelief of his behavior. He hadn't spoken back to me in quite some time and I found his rebellion beyond frustrating. I raise a hand to strike him again, but decide against it. He stands down.

"I'm sorry I spoke out of line. I just really care for her and can't stand for her to be hurt." He kneels in front of me.

I pat his shoulders helping him up. I could tell he was riddled with emotions. I give him a hug trying to ease his worries.

"It is nice to see you once more. I have missed you. You should see if you can Nix some clothes." I smooth his hair smiling.

He nods and leaves, but not before glancing at Nix once more.

I turn and curl up with Nix in the bed feeling her cuddle up on my chest resting her arms on my chest and laying her head on my neck. I peer down at her rosy lips giving her a quick kiss. She nuzzles my neck murmuring quietly. I pull her closer letting her warmth seep into my own skin.

"Little firebird, I love you more than you know."

…**..**

**Please review! I want you guys to tell me how you think Nix will react when she wakes up. I have an idea, but want to know if you guys wanted anything in particular. Thank you for all the support and following me this far. Never thought I'd get here. I love you guys bunches! **

**I do not own True Blood, just Nix **


	15. I spy

"_You've killed an angel! I can to make peace with our kind and yours, but it is your kind that has killed the one thing I cherished! You call us monsters, but our cruelties are no worse than one you showed tonight."_

I open my eyes still hearing the anguish in his voice as he held me in his arms above the congregation before running off into the night. I toss off the blankets tucked around me feeling hot and sweaty only to realize I had once again been removed of my original clothing.

Fucking vampires… They really need to take in consideration the awkwardness this brings to the person whose clothing has been removed without their consent.

I remember the stab on my side and quickly check it. The large mark and completely vanished much to my surprise. I press on it, gasping at the remaining pain. It wasn't healed yet, but at least it wasn't an open wound anymore.

I look at my surroundings noticing I was in Godric's room again. His bed was fairly large, but simple. It had a wooden head rest with Celtic knots carved into it. I touch the carvings, pulling the deep blue sheets over my nude body. I tried to see if any of my energy was still connected to it, but came up with nothing. I had never been here in a previous life.

Turning, I see some of my clothes on a chest at the end of the bed. I get out of the bed walking to them feeling more than a little dizzy and hold on to the bed for support. There was a simple high waist grey skirt that flared out and a burnt orange tee shirt. My undergarments had been placed modestly under the skirt. I laugh at the gesture. Vampires and modesty was something I would never understand.

On top of all the clothes was my necklace from Pam. I take it quickly putting it around my neck, smiling at the weight and familiarity of it.

I see a mirror on top of a wooden dresser, taking my clothes with me I go to the mirror and gasp at the girl staring back. I had grizzly bruises on my neck, face and neck. They were green, purple and yellow, each in its own stage of healing. My neck had a necklace of finger shaped bruises laced around it. The entire left side of my face had a yellowy coloration making me have jaundice like appearance. My torso and legs had quite a few bruises as well, but none as extreme as the ones on my face. I pull on clothes quickly, not wanting to remember the pain I had previously experienced.

I look around the room some more and see a door slightly ajar. I open it to discover a bathroom. My face feels grimy; I turn the faucet on and cup water in my hands watching how the water swirls with the blood on my hands. I let the water splash out of my hands remember the man's eyes as I plunged the knife into his skin. I shake involuntarily as I try to shut out the thoughts. I scrub my hands raw with hot water until all of the remaining blood had washed down the drain. I work on my face next using a rag in hopes of scouring the contusions and bad thoughts away.

When I deemed my face clean enough I return to the bedroom and see the rumpled bed with sheets and blankets astray. I pull them out and remake it tucking the sheets and blankets tightly under the mattress.

Finishing, I sigh knowing I could procrastinate leaving the room any longer. I check myself in the mirror once more. The orange shirt hugged my body snugly and the skirt had cute little golden buttons. My hair was in a braid (Eric) that hung over my shoulder. I see how messy it was from sleeping on it and undo it letting my hair fall down my back simply. It still didn't look great, but I was in no mood to fight it so it was allowed to win this battle.

I take a deep breath and open the door to the hallway. Voices fill the house and people were everywhere. I groan inwardly, a party was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I walk through the mob of people trying to find Eric, needing a friend to lean on. I enter a main room and see the back of Godric's head. He was sitting in a white leather chair talking to another vampire. I freeze when I spot him feeling my stomach churn.

'_But he volunteered' _

The words echo in my mind leaving me feeling enraged.

I see a vase with glass marbles on a table near him and focus on it. I stare at a single marble pulling all of my anger in it. I turn my attention back to Godric and flick my eyes to his head. The marble whizzes towards his head making a popping sound as it made contact with his skull.

Nice to know I still had that power.

He rubs the back of his head and turns to try to figure out what hit him. The marble bounces to the floor with a clank. He picks it up and rubs his head again. He looks behind him again, but I am already out of the door.

I stomp outside, looking at the night sky. I shake miserably, but keep walking attempting not to fall to the ground and start bawling. I felt utterly betrayed.

He didn't love me anymore; he couldn't love me anymore if he was willing to throw his life away.

I walk to a tree and climb up it with ease. I lean against the trunk and let the tears come. The sobs come in heavy heaves. I bring my knees to my chest as I try to stop the water pouring out of my eye unbidden.

I finally regain control and take in unstable breaths. I was so angry, but didn't wish to be. All I wanted to do was crawl into his lap and be with him forever; however, I couldn't just brush away the fact he was willing to inflict so much pain on those around him, especially Eric.

I hear voices coming from below me, they were nervous and hushed. I look down and see a group of guys huddled outside a van. They push another guy forward; he looks hesitantly back at them. I recognize the guys from the fellowship and quickly jump from the tree sneaking behind them.

"What are you doing?" I keep a calm voice remembering they thought of me as an angel.

They jump at my voice and eyes both light up in joy and fear.

'We thought we had killed you!" One says in awe.

The other nod in agreement. I was grateful they were still under some spiritual spell and hadn't noticed my less than saintly clothing and hidden wings. I untangle my wings from my skirt and pull up my shirt so I could open my wings.

"You did not kill me. The evil man who worked for your leader tried to kill me. You had nothing to do with it." I reply kindly.

They smile in relief.

"Now, why exactly are you here?" I scan their thoughts, but they were in a fog, still amazed with my wings.

"To kill the vampires that corrupted you. Reverend Newlin said that you were led astray and we must help you see the light." Another said unbuttoning his jacket.

He young man was covered in sliver chains, tiny wooden stakes, and explosives. Newlin was creative; I had to give him that. Seriously, how do you twist an angelic like figure's words? I try to devise a plan to detonate the problem in front of me.

"I am not corrupted, nor do I need to see the light. I know who I am with and I would not stay if I did not feel safe." I slowly begin to pick the tiny stakes out of the chains on the young guy.

The guys seem confused, but seem to understand my words. I untangle the guy from the chains binding him and will the bombs to stop. He stares at me in wonder. He was so young, how could another person be willing to kill an innocent person for his own agenda.

"We do not want you to get hurt." He states looking at me with great concern.

I pull my necklace out from my shirt and display it in front of them.

"This was from a friend of mine. She told me to wear it for protection because she was worried about me. She was a vampire and has shown me kindness than any human I have ever known." I feel my wings behind me and search for a loose feather.

Tugging gently I pull one of my soft under coat feathers. It was pure white. I take the guy's hand in my hand and place the feather in his palm.

"This is my gratitude for your concern. It will protect from tribulations. Now, you all must leave and go to the one place that brings you happiness and promise not to return to the Fellowship."

They stare at the feather as if it was the Holy Grail. I guess for them it was though. They break their glaze when I say the last part.

"Why can we not return?" The youngest one looks curiously at me.

I place a kiss on his forehead and take his hands

"Because if he is willing to sacrifice you for his own agenda he does not truly care for you. You deserve so much better in your life." I place kisses on the other two's heads and walk them back to their car.

They each utter thanks still memorized by me. I nod and watch them enter the car and drive away.

I breathe a sigh of relief and walk back to the piles of destruction. I gather them in my arms and walk back towards the house unsure what to do with them, but pretty sure this was something that needed to be looked at. I had a feeling Newlin wouldn't give up easy and would check up to make sure the job had been done.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Stan glaring.

"What have you got there?" He twists my arm harshly making me drop the stuff on the ground.

He drags me by my hair, as we make our way inside. He lets go of my hair and throws me at Godric's feet. I yelp at the pain in my wrist and knee when I make contact with the floor.

Godric growls and is out of his seat helping me up in seconds. Eric appears beside him taking me as Godric pushes me into his chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yells making me hide my face in Eric's chest.

"Sherriff, she was carrying explosives and sliver chains into the house!" Stan hisses gesturing at me in disgust.

I pull myself from Eric's hold and stand in front of the cowboy vampire. I hated him, everything about him. He wanted nothing, but an excuse to hurt those around him.

"You know nothing." I declare "The Fellowship sent a suicide bomber here to 'Kill the vampires that corrupted' me." I hear a few vampires step away cautiously, the news causing slight fear.

"How do you know this?" Godric's voice was calm despite the heated argument going on between Stan and me.

"They told me and they may come back. If Newlin was able to convince them of that then he is capable of more than any of us imagined." I say it to the floor, not ready to look at him yet.

"This is your fault. If you had rushed out of here and caused a scene none of this would have happen!" Stan roared at me.

That's it, I'm done being nice. I was already an emotional wreck and Cowboy Stan pushed me over the edge. I slammed him to the ground and pin him down

"It is because of me you still have a sheriff to lament about me to. I know of the evil in your heart, you would do anything to become sheriff and you hate I ruined your plan. I warned you once what would happen if you threaten my flock and you will not get a second chance to redeem yourself." I let the white light begin to flow from my fingers hearing him howl in pain.

"NIX!" Godric shouts and jerks my hand off of Stan's chest.

I stay in place for a few moments before standing up leaving Stan gasping for air. Godric gives me a look of frustration.

"Take her to my room while I deal with this." He orders Eric.

Eric nods and takes my arm and leads me away from the crowd and Godric. He is silent until we enter the room and he slams the door.

"Well, that escalated quickly now didn't it?" Eric's grip on my arm tightens.

Pulling against him I am overcome with frustration. I stop struggling and look down at the ground wanting to do nothing more than disappear.

"What's wrong lite fågel?" He takes me to the bed and lets me sit as he kneels in front of me.

I shake my head not wanting to talk. He seems to understand and sits beside me giving me a side hug rubbing my arm in a consoling manner.

"Godric is going to be upset with me." I whisper quietly and a little fearful.

Eric looks at me incredulously

"I doubt that, and if he is, he will get over it." Eric shrugs and holds me tightly.

"I am afraid."

"Of Godric?" Eric looks at me disbelieving.

"Of all of it." I state looking up at him.

He nods considering my words.

"I spy with my little eyes something green." He states simply

"What?" I look at him in utter confusion.

"You have to figure out what I'm looking at in the room." He says it like it was the easiest thing to figure out.

"Okay…?" I look around the room for something green. I spot a green bottle on a shelf.

"That green bottle?" I point.

"Nope, try again." He says lays back on the bed.

I look around again looking for any minute detail I missed. Everything was brown, blue, or white. I couldn't find any other green.

"Are you sure it's not the bottle?"

"Yes." He rolls his eyes so I jab his side casually.

He swats my hand away

"Keep guessing." He demands.

A few moments later he announces

"It's a good thing I'm immortal because you are taking forever"

I make a face at him sticking out my tongue.

I examine every corner of the room starting at the ceiling and ending at the floor. I do this about three times before I throw my hands up in defeat. It was then I spot the polish on my nails. It was chipped and quite sad looking in appearance, but I knew that was what he spied.

"It's my nail polish isn't it?" I say flatly.

"Yes, it took you long enough Captain Oblivious." He replies as if waiting for my reply had exhausted him.

"I'm sorry. I'm new to the game." I respond in a defensive tone.

"There were only two green things in this room." He mocks.

"I didn't know _I _counted." I grumble annoyed.

"I didn't know you were going to be so terrible at this game."

I take a pillow and throw it at his head.

"I won't play with you anymore if you're going to be mean about my lack of "I Spy" skills."

"Fine, it's your turn." He takes the pillow and puts it under his head lying back on his hands.

I look around the room for something discrete when the door opens and Godric appears.

I spy with my little eyes a very pissed off vampire.

Eric sits up and takes my hand giving it a little squeeze for support. I keep my head down as Godric comes in front of me.

"I do not with for the first time we get to speak to be me lecturing you but we must discuss your actions out there." He bends down to my level forcing me to make eye contact.

I turn my head away and mutter a quiet apology.

He pulls my chin up and holds it looking me in the eyes

"What was that?"

I feel Eric squeeze my hand again.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you with my actions, but Stan deserved it." I reply boldly taking my chin from his hand.

Godric frowns at my tone and takes my chin again.

"You will speak to me with respect just as I am speaking to you. Do you understand?" His voice was stern as if reprimanding a child.

I jerk my chin away again only to have him tighten his hold.

"Do you understand?" He says it slow and coldly.

I shake my head exacerbating by him chuckling lightly.

"You do not deserve my respect right now."

"Nix?" Eric says alarmed by my rudeness.

Godric stares at me hardly keeping hold of my chin.

"Why is that?"

I look into his eyes for the first time feeling my heart ache.

"You are selfish." I state, raising my hand and slapping his cheek harshly feeling my anger rise.

"Excuse me?" He catches my wrist as I make to hit him again.

Eric releases my hand and looks angrily at me.

"You heard me! How could you doing something so heartless? Did you ever once consider how this would affect those around you? There are people who love, people who would die to keep you safe. We were worried half to death about you and you didn't even care! You were too busy being a stereotypical angsty vampire. If I had know you were planning on greeting the sun I never would agreed to rescue you. You didn't care what this would do to Eric, to me! You were willing to leave me with my memories and no answers. How is that fair? You really think it's just a happen chance that I was in saved by Eric? No, we are destine to be together and you are not allowed to check out early because you're tired. I near died to save you only to learn you were content leaving me alone. Don't you understand how much that hurts? I love you Godric, I will always love you, but you betrayed me. And I hate myself right now because all I want is to have you hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay even though I know it won't be."

I look into his blue eyes and burst into tears.

He nods as he took in everything I said and takes me into his arms holding me tight.

"I'm sorry Nix."

...

**Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter before my night class and didn't had a whole lot of time to edit or write an author's note. I just edited the block text GaarasMyBoyzz, sorry about that it didn't transfer right when I brought it over and like I mentioned I didn't have time to check everything. Hopefully, it is easier now. **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support and assure you that Godric won't be this strict next chapter, I thought having Nix speak her mind to him would be the best way to open their relationship. But now I want your help. How should he justify his actions? I thought Nix made very valid points with her mini rant. Let me know in your reviews.**

**Also, I tried to make Eric and Nix more brotherly and sisterly. I noticed a review about wanting Eric/OC pairing and wanted to assure you that Eric just wants to protect her and loves her very much.**

**Anywho, review if you have a second. They make me feel like I'm doing something right if I get positive feed back :D**

**I do not true only**


	16. Forgive & Forget

"Sorry isn't enough" She cried into my shoulder banging her strong fist on my chest.

I had never cared for crying and knowing I had been the cause of her tears only made me hate crying even more.

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. I rub her back shushing her with comforting whispers. She disregarded me and pushed against my grasp. My heart ached for her knowing her anger was completely justified. Eric stands to the side waiting for my next order, but also looking betrayed. I turn to him and nod to her, releasing my grip on her arms.

He comes beside her and takes both of her hands in his own. She pulls away, but he keeps hold. I watch how she finally gives up and sits defeated on the bed sniffling and wiping her eyes. Eric gives a weak smile pulling her hair from her eyes. He tucks it behind her ear whispering in her ear

"Don't cry lite fågel. Do you want to finish playing I Spy?" He speaks so quietly that I can barely hear him.

She looks up at him nodding slowly.

"You need to drink something for me first, okay?" He stands and goes to a small bag beside her clothes pulling out a vial with a misty blue liquid inside of it.

She glares at the bottle when he brings it over scowling.

"What is it?" Her voice was horse, but still on edge.

Eric opens the bottle and uses the eye dropper to measure a small amount. I sit in my arm chair trying to allow her space.

"It's a sleeping draft. You experienced a lot in the past few hours. I think some sleep with help you gather your emotions." He comes towards her with the medicine.

She draws back nervously before shaking her head no.

"Yeah, I wasn't asking you. You will drink this." He stands in front of her taking her chin in his hand.

I was impressed with how he could take control of her so quickly. He held her chin just as I had earlier not allowing her to turn away. Her eyes burned with defiance, but she submitted to him and opened her mouth as he forced fed her the drug. She coughs as she struggled to swallow to liquid. Eric petted her head

"Good girl" he mocked

Nix lifts a brow at him waiting for him to finish. He lies beside her letting his feet hang off the bed.

"It was your turn." He states pushing himself up with his elbows.

She nods and looks around the room avoiding eye contact with me. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but she seemed to have relaxed now. She spots something on my bookshelf

"I spy something red." Her voice was weak, but had mild amusement behind it.

Eric sits up and searches around the room stopping when he spots a red shirt on top of my dresser.

"Is it the red shirt on the dresser?" He waits patiently for her responds

"No, it's not on that side of the room." She yawns and lies back on the covers, curling up against my pillow.

Eric looks at her and then to me. She would be asleep within minutes.

"You're not supposed to give me hints." He says covering her with a blanket.

"Whatever, you know you needed it." She mocks in a sleepy voice closing her eyes.

Eric rolls his eyes sighing smiling slightly at her sarcastic remark. He looks around the room again frustrated by not finding it yet. I point towards the bookshelf discreetly. He nods focusing on it until he spots the red bound book.

"It's that book isn't it?"

She murmurs quietly.

He looks down at her sleeping form beside him. He stands and whispers

"Should I take her skirt off?" I go and join him seeing how it tangled around her as she turned.

I lift her shirt up and unzip the skirt easily tugging it off and fold it. Eric scopes her up and lays her in a more comfortable position before covering her back up with the sheet. I notice a chain hanging out of her shirt. I take the chain in my hands and give it a gentle tug watching slip out of her collar. The chain was holding a large silver feather pendant. I furrow my brows at it and unclasp it from her neck holding it cautiously. Eric looks at it guiltily

"Pam gave it to her and Nix wears it all the time now. I didn't have the heart to take it from her."

I examine the fine amber stone and beautiful engravings. It had some weight to it and it was obvious it was to be used as a weapon if needed. I put it in a box on my dresser planning on returning it after I knew Nix trusted me. She had already struck me twice in one night and there would not be a third time. I step out of the room ushering Eric out. He follows and closes the door silently behind us.

I see the hurt in his eyes and know Nix's words affected him.

"Is it true?" His voice was full of sadness and betrayal

"Yes."

"Then she is right, you are selfish." His words shock me causing me to draw my fangs.

"You would good to remember who you are speaking to." I advise with a glare.

Eric ignores my warning and continues

"You weren't even going to tell me!" He shouts furiously

"Eric, enough." I step closer placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shakes from his anger.

"I cannot afford two enemies right now." I smooth his short hair as he tries to contain his emotions.

He locks his jaw hunches his shoulders I see the crimson tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You are my father, brother, and son. I cannot live without you." He says in pain.

I rub his shoulder

"You won't have to. I am sorry I hurt you so."

He nods wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Nix deserves an answer. I will forgive you always, but she is more fragile."

We move to the sofa. Eric still seems shaken, but I could sense his loyalty and how he wanted nothing more than for me to assure him I wouldn't leave. I feel guilt wash over me, it was near crippling. I hadn't expected such a respond from him, but I now I felt every ounce of pain in him.

"I don't deserve forgiveness from either of you." I state bitterly

"That's not true." Eric says simply.

I smile weakly at him.

"I haven't the slightest idea how to explain my actions to her. I don't know how to justify my act." I rub my head.

I hadn't fed in weeks and it was beginning to take its toll.

"How would you explain it to me?" Eric stands and goes into my kitchen bringing back a Tru Blood.

I take it gulping down the vile fluid trying to ignore the metallic flavor.

"I would tell you two thousand years was enough and that we are not right. I have grown tired of being here and seeing that we haven't adapted. We have only grown more brutal, more predatory. I felt as if I needed to pay for my sins."

Eric listens intensely taking in my words. He nods understandingly.

"Nix will understand. She may not forgive you to begin with, but she will understand."

I look at my child with pride. His blue eyes stared into mine with all the trust and love in the world. I place a fatherly kiss on his head watching him beam.

"How do you interact with her so easily?"

Eric shrugs,

"I don't know. I remember what she likes and try to use that to an advantage. She likes to be held and comforted when she is upset. I also knows she dreams about you because she'll whisper your name every once in a while. She doesn't like when you or I am upset with her. I think she was afraid we were going to hurt her when you came in. She mentioned something about you being angry."

I think of when I enter and how I wanted to kill Stan for touching her and beat her for revealing her gift in front of everyone.

"She is reckless."

Eric shakes his head laughing

"She is protective. She tried to kill him when he threatened me too."

I sigh; we would need to discuss that. I had sent both Isabel and Stan away while I figured out Nix and I living arrangements. Stan was livid, but wouldn't defy me.

"You should go talk to her while she is still sleepy. She may be more receptive and less emotional."

I decide that may save me from more tears and walk to my room opening the door silently.

She had kicked off her covers and was curled into a ball with them. I smile at her makeshift nest sitting beside her. My fingers trace down her bare legs making her shiver. How could she still look the exact same? I note the freckle on her thigh that was in the shape of a heart, the sweet curve of her hip, and her strong calf muscles. Her shirt had rid up her waist exposing a peachy complexion. The one she always got in the summer. I let my hands travel up her waist savoring the softness of her bare skin. I kiss her navel lightly causing her to stir. Her eyes flutter open; I look up at her smiling as she focuses on my face. She reaches out and touches my cheek tenderly. I kiss her palm feeling her delicious warm.

"Nix, I need to speak-." I whisper coming close to her ear letting my lips graze it, but she pulls her head away and kisses me on side of my mouth managing not to touch my lips at all.

"I forgive you." Her voice was light and airy as she pulls me closer.

I make to leave only to have her grip my arm tighter.

"Stay until I fall asleep." She cuddles my chest inhaling deeply.

I let her lay her head in my lap as I run my hands down her back and through her hair listening to her breathing. She holds on to my shirt for comfort and falls back into a deep slumber. I kiss her head feeling the guilt wash away. She understood and that's all that mattered right now.

…

**Happy October! I hope you guys like this chapter. I sort of struggled with how Godric would respond. Part of me wanted to have him lash out at Nix, but he seems so chill in the show. What do you guys think? I really want to know so I can decide how they interact later. How are we feeling about Eric and Godric's relationship? As for Flashbacks, they will make some appearances soon I swear. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Last, but not least I want to know what the scariest movie you ever saw was and why. I have a chapter idea and wanted some movie suggestions. Frankly, I can't watch the preview for ****The Exorcist ****without having a mini heart attack. Let me know.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews they make my days and please keep them up if you can.**

**I don't own True Blood or Godric (No matter how much I wish I did **** ), just Nix**


	17. Slasher films and lust

When I woke Nix wasn't beside me. I turn to where she had been laying smelling her sweet scent. She smelt more like honey suckles than the strong spices that usually stayed on her skin. She also smelt like Eric which bothered me more than I expected. We would have to change that.

I hear something going on in the living room and feel her adrenaline rushing. A loud over dramatic scream comes from the other room. I feel fear enter my chest knowing Nix was nervous about something, but also excited. Changing shirts, I enter the main room seeing Eric and Nix sitting against the white couch watching something on the large television screen. Eric had his legs stretch out while Nix was curled up hugging her knees with a pillow in her lap; her hair was damp and curled down her back. She wore a forest green cardigan and tight mustard colored pants.

There was a bowl of popcorn between them that her hand hovered near, but didn't actually touch. A woman screams loudly when a shadowy figure appears, Eric laughs at the terrible acting and the red corn syrup that squirts out of a person's neck. Nix lets out a small squeak and flinches at a sudden jump scare. I come behind them sitting between them on the couch.

Eric smiles nodding at Nix who was so engrossed with the movie she hadn't noticed I was beside her. I slowly let my hand creep behind her neck waiting for the music to get suspenseful again. Eric grins realizing my plan, the music rose to the peak of suspend. I grab her shoulder making her jump and produce a shriek. She jerks my hand away leaping towards Eric. I raise my hands showing I meant no harm. She frowns

"Eric did that too, it's not funny."

Eric laughs

"Yes it is."

She glares at him clearly not amused.  
"Now I have to watch the scary part all over again though." she groans taking the remote from Eric pausing the movie.

"Why do you have to rewatch it?"

She repositions herself against the couch turning to look up at me. Her brilliant blue and amber eyes looking at me hesitantly. I could tell even though she had forgiven me, she was unsure how she felt about me.

"I don't like missing important details." she says simply

Eric takes the remote away from her  
"He had his entrails ripped out, no deep plot twist, just gore."

She tries to take it back, but Eric holds it out of her reach.

"You've rewinded it twice already." he laments.

"But it could be significance later." she tries to reason with him scooting closer trying to claim the remote.

"Nix, it's a slasher film. It's not supposed to have significant meanings behind it." Eric leans away.  
I watch them both arguing recalling past memories. They near always bickered about something or another.

Nix leans over him reaching out for his extending hand; he bends back further causing her to lose her balance and land on his chest. They stare at each other as she props herself up on her elbows, her hair falling onto of his face. Eric looks at her; I've seen that look before. His eyes were filled with lust and hidden desire. Nix smiles letting her hand glide over his bare arm seductively.

I look at where she was heading and take the remote out of Eric's hand yanking her up a little rougher than I intended to. She lets out a hiss of pain as I do so. Eric is standing within seconds looking slightly uncomfortable. He runs a hand through his hair trying to control his urges.

"I need to feed. Is it alright if I leave for an hour?" he address both Nix and I.

Nix seems to have picked up on our tension keeping her head low. I remember Eric's comment and take her hand squeezing it.

"Be back before dawn please." knowing Eric he would need to distract himself with someone for a while and I wanted all of his needs met before he spent more time with Nix.

He nods giving Nix a perplexed look. He didn't want her to be afraid of being with me.

"Go." my voice came off harsh making Nix flinch. I give him a warning glare and he quickly leaves.  
I hear the door close and turn to Nix who seems determine to examine every inch of the wood floors.

"I feel we need to discuss some things." she doesn't look up.

"About Eric." her shoulders hunch

"I will not lie to you. I have memories of him, and I do find myself attracted to him, but I love you."  
She looks up at me giving me a reassuring smile placing her other hand upon mine.

"I trust you, it's Eric I worry about." with her so close I could smell her tantalizing blood and feel it burning under her skin.

My throat felt tight with hunger, she seems to understand scooting closer.

"I forgot all about that, you must be starving. Here." she offers her wrist to me.

My fangs make an unexpected appearance as I take hold of her wrist seeing the vibrant blue veins pumping her delicious blood. My primal instincts threaten to take over urging me to rip off her clothes and take her on the floor draining her dry. I push her wrist away standing up.

She looks at me blushing. I go to the kitchen taking a preheated bottle of o negative Tru Blood chugging it down. Nix watches shyly from the entrance.

"You can feed from me if you need to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for_ everything_yet." she puts emphasis on everything turning a little redder.

I smirk at her comment.

"The bite will hurt, and I don't think I can control my hunger."

She keeps her distant as I heat up another bottle.

"I will stop you if I start to feel weak."

She comes closer, her hips swaying slightly. I glance at the timer on the microwave trying to ignore the taunting arousal she causes me.

"I'd prefer you not set me on fire or anything"  
She smiles, now in front of me

"I would never."  
I hear the beeping from the machine taking the drink out hastily.

She adds  
"I wouldn't even use my necklace which mysteriously went missing last night."  
She puts her hands on her hips as I sip my drink feeling my hunger ease.

"I'll give it back soon, once I know you don't want to sling marbles at my head."

She furrows her brow

"Marble" she clarifies "and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

I allow myself to take her waist and pull her against me noticing her height. She wraps her arms around me and places her head on my shoulder. I kiss her exposed neck

"I don't want to hurt you either."

I lift her up feeling her legs curl around my waist. I rush us to the couch and continue kissing her pulling her sweater off with ease. She lies back nervously allowing my kisses. I cradle her back in my hands letting my tongue glide across cleavage working her shirt off. She pushes it back down in protest. I tug it up again only to get an annoyed sound from her.

Not stressing the matter I turn my attention back to kissing down her throat feeling my fangs graze over her skin. She lets out a sensual moans grabbing my arms and rubbing suggestively against me. I move to kiss her lips, but she turns her head quickly blocking my lips. I go kiss her again only to receive the same treatment. Untangling myself from her limbs I get off of her. She adjusts her shirt licking her lips hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, this is the first time I've ever, you know."

Her modesty makes me laugh; I intertwine our fingers and pull her close kissing her hand.

"We are not going to 'you know' tonight, but I would like to kiss you if you would permit me."  
I let my lips linger on her hand peering up into her face.

The bruising had faded, but still covered majority of it. She winced as I press the pads of my fingers against her temple and cheek. I kiss the marks tenderly with great care as if healing all the pain she felt. I stop at her mouth waiting for her answer. She meets my lips with gusto and I let her become accustom to the feeling before returning the gesture with an equal amount of vigor.

She parts her lips pushing closer to me. I work my tongue into her mouth tasting her distinctive flavor and feel the hotness of her body. Her own tongue investigates the new guest, she straddles me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I shift under her not caring if she felt how much I wanted her. I deepen our kiss and grab her sides rocking her in a slow rhythm. She whimpers in my mouth causing me to hold tighter.

"Ouch!" she cries breaking our kiss and holding her side.

She moves off of me lifting her shirt to examine her ribs. I quickly remember her stab moving her fingers so I could see. It seemed healed, but when I touched it I could feel its definite heat change.

"You need more blood, it's not healing right."

Nix shakes her head

"No, it'll heal. I just need to rest." her breathing was pained

"No, you need to drink." I bring her close letting her lean on me biting my wrist.

"Drink, now." she keeps her mouth shut as I press my bloody arm against her mouth.

"Nix drink." Forcing her mouth open I manage to let my blood flow easily.

She doesn't swallow much to begin with, but eventually she latches on taking long sips suckling on the bite lapping up my blood. I feel her blood bond strengthen with every gulp. She pulls away wiping her mouth.

"Try to drink just a little more." I lift my still bleeding wrist back to her mouth

"I cannot." she pleads, but I need to know she's healing.

I take hold of her as I give her a few more sips. She pushes my arm away trying to escape

"Please, I don't want anymore."

Deciding she had enough for now I let her stop. Her lips were coated with red. I kiss her again licking my remaining blood off. She shudders, but curls up in my arms.

"Why are you so defiant with blood?" I wipe the side of her mouth looking down at her.

"The memories. They come back stronger after I have it. It intensifies them and if they are not good I feel more pain." She hugs me tightly.

I rub the junction between her wings feeling her press into my hand. I had figured as much, but I hated giving it to her because I didn't want to trick her into loving me.

"Do you wish to remember our past?"

She seems to consider this, biting her lip. I feel her twist the hem of my shirt playing with the material.

"I didn't think I would, but now, being with you, I want to know everything about us. About you." She adjusts her position on my chest resting her head in the crook of my neck kissing me lightly.

I smell her minty shampoo and sweet body wash as I kiss her cheek tracing her profile with my index finger.

The movie was still paused with the ghostly figure lashing out towards a woman. Her mouth was agape in fear as she tries to block the knife.

"Do you want to finish the movie little firebird?" I hand her the remote.

She looks back to the screen and nods

"Do you want me to check you up?"

I study the actors realizing I had seen it before with Eric. He always liked the villain in it.

"No, I've seen it. You can rewind if you please."

She smiles and takes the remote watching the people run backwards in a jumbled frenzy. She presses play snuggling closer to me.

I feel her tense in anticipation waiting for the jump scare. She still flinches when it happens grabbing my knee tightly and hiding her face in my chest.

The rest of the movie continues that way with her concealing her face and questioning the actors' sanity when they walk into an obvious trap. The credits finally start to roll and she looks up at me in a jittery state.

"That's the end?" She says befuddled staring at the screen.

I stretch my stiff leg trying to regain feeling in where she had been clutching

"It appears to be."

She pushes off my chest and rubs her temple in a perplexed manner.

"But, that raised more question then it answered? There wasn't even any resolutions and how can he even be alive she shot him like twelve times. Wait, was he a vampire of something? I'm so confused."

Laughing, I stand up leaving her to try to solve the movie.

"Welcome to inconsistencies of all horror movies. Wait here, I have something for you."

She tries to process the movie as I walk into my room opening my wardrobe and feeling around the top shelf for the leather bound book. I finally feel its cool cover and pull it down.

When I return she had rewinded the movie again rewatching the final scene studying in with great focus/

"It's not going to make sense." I assure her taking a seat beside her.

She turns it off defeated and notices the book.

"What's that?"

I take a deep unnecessary breath knowing this was a good idea, but still apprehensive with giving it to her.

"It's my journal. I wrote of every time I found you, what happened, and everything. I want you to read it."

I place it in her lap.

She touches it curiously, examining the dark worn leather and old yellowed pages. She opens it flipping through the pages gently touching my handwriting.

"Everything?" Her eyes hold so much interest and fear.

I nod seeing her try to decipher one of the pages. I look at it seeing my old Gaul language.

"I can translate it if you need me to" I offer, but she shakes her head.

"I think I can figure it out. Languages are sort of my specialty. Is this Gaul?"

She struggles with some of the dead language, but I was impressed with how fast she picked it up.

"Yes, it is."

She smirks

"_Sego!"_

I lift a brow

"Do you just say victory?"

"Not very well."

I chuckle, as she turns to another page.

"Good God! Gaulish is supposedly a dead language, but here you go writing away. I thought Rome took over Gaul and destroyed the language."

"I didn't want to forget it. Those pages were mostly about me though."

She nods trying to work on another word

"You will translate it though?" Her inquisitiveness was amusing.

"Of course I will. However let's start tomorrow so I can focus better."

She nods turning to the next page working through a page.

"I want to read it later, but I will read it." She smiles kissing my cheek.

I hold her hand tightly

"Not all of them are good though." I warn

"I know. Trust me I know." She says darkly.

The tone of her voice makes me feel terrible, but I knew the journal would help.

I check my watch seeing it would be dawn soon.

She takes my wrist and reads it.

"Are you tired?" I hear the exhaustion in her voice though she hid it well.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, very much so." She admits.

I scope her into my arms and take her to the bedroom standing her beside my bed. Slowly I let my hands travel up her shirt pulling it over her head. She stares at the floor as I unbutton her jeans and tug them off. She shivers as I let my mouth leave bruising kisses down her shoulder. I reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. Her hands hold it in place, but I simply push them back in down slipping the garment off with ease. She blushes as I take in the sight before me. I could see I defined vein running down her right breast. It would be a wonderful feeding spot. I kiss it roughly molding the other with my hand. She gasped at the contact, but didn't fight me. I reach her mouth again taking my time. When I hear the front door open.

Eric.

I pull away from her and feel her slight disappointment that I didn't plan to continue. I go to my wardrobe and take a brown sweater out. I raise her arms and slip in over her head.

"Go lay down, I need to speak to Eric." I point to my bed and she hurries into it taking my journal with her.

I smile and head out of the room closing the door.

Eric stands in the living room seeing Nix's sweater on the floor and my rumpled appearance.

I glare at him watching as he bows his head down.

"We need to discuss your bond with Nix."

…**..**

**Bonjour! I finally finished the new chapter. I hope you like it. I decided to be vague on the movie details because I couldn't seem to pick just one. I also hunted through various Swedish horror films, but couldn't find any I imagined Eric watching. Well, we all know Eric is about to get in some major trouble, but what do you guys want Godric to do? I'm not totally against Eric and Godric pairing(more of Godric showing Eric whose in charge) as it's not too smutty, but I'd rather have you guys tell me what you want. I'm pretty open to anything. LET ME KNOW**

**I don't own True Blood. Just Nix.**


	18. You're what you own

Eric nods and stays quiet as I glare. He holds Nix's sweater in his hand before throwing it back on the chair. His face was riddled with emotions, showing his frustration with the situation.

"Nix is mine, unless I state otherwise you would do well to remember that." My voice was stern and he flinched at my harsh tone.

He kept his head down nodding slowly.

"I wouldn't have done anything." He states softly staring at her sweater again.

I take a deep breath.

"Eric, I am aware you are attracted to her. I understand why you are, but it will not go farther than that, an attraction."

He seems bothered by my words; yet, stands down.

"I wouldn't have done anything." He repeats.

I smile, patting his shoulder

"We both know that is a lie. I saw it in your eyes. You want her more than anything."

Eric sulks,

"I want her because you want her. She fascinates me and smells better than anything I have ever smelt. Then our memories."

I raise a hand to stop him

"I understand, but you need to keep in mind what will happen if you defy me and touch her. I believe you have forgotten your place the past few days."

He grimaces knowingly. Too many times did he forget his place with Nix. They had always been like that though. Pushing the boundaries I set for them if only to annoy me and gain my attention, never caring if it was positive or negative.

She would sit in his lap kissing his cheek or playing with his hair until I would grab her away and show dominance over her ravishing her lips in front of Eric. Eric would comment about her body to me when she stayed with us or carcass her without my permission merely to gain some sort of acknowledge from me.

Though after a while I grew infuriated with their actions and would be forced to take actions. Normally giving them both some sort of punishment, varying depending on what they had done. Eric would often receive the silent treatment, or a form of a beating, never enough to really hurt him, just enough to remind him that I was in charge.

"I am sorry for my actions. I want only to please you." Eric goes to kneel in front of me.

I quickly pull him up, not in the mood for any type of groveling from him.

"There is no need for that child. You must contain your emotions though and perhaps if you are lucky and with Nix's permission we can relive the past one evening."

Eric looks up with a smirk blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"That would please all involved." He muses grinning wickedly.

Eric had always enjoyed when I would let Nix be his play thing every once in a while. Though in the past Nix wouldn't always be compliant, I could recall some nights where she would allow his affections along with mine.

"I do not know how she will feel now though. She was rather cautious when I was with her earlier."

Eric smiles a little seeming to assume we had consummated our love while he was out.

"Judging by the sounds I heard coming from your room she didn't seem to object too much." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Nix had entered the room silently hands on hips. She glowered at both of us.

"You are supposed to be in bed little one." I say coming to her placing my arms around her waist.

She tugs on my wrist trying to scrape me off. I could feel her disgust by Eric and I pervious conversation.

"Don't talk about me as if I am a plaything. I am here by choice _not _because you own me." She pulls against me breaking my hold.

I smirk at the girl before me. My sweater hung loosely over her defined features, her hair cascaded down her shoulders with fringe stopping right on her brows. She crossed her arms and stood boldly facing both of us.

"And how dare you chastise Eric about his behavior when you are no different." Nix snaps stepping closer to me.

Eric rolls his eyes at her sighing before taking a seat on the sofa watching the scene about to play out.

"Ease dropping is not a flattering attribute." I state simply seeing her eyes narrow at the comment.

"Neither is jealously, yet I find you wear that quite well." She retorts smartly.

I lift a brow at her. She seems to know she has crossed a line and quickly steps back.

"You are suppose to be in bed." I say each word slowly stepping close to her.

She shivers slightly as I take hold of her hips pressing her against me. I hear a quiet whimper escape her throat. I brush her hair away from her ear whispering

"I will show you exactly how I own you. Go to my bed now before I am forced to take you right here and now." I squeeze her backside, emoting a few mews from her lips.

Releasing my grasp I see her flushed cheeks and shy eyes greet my own. Her face held both fear and excitement from my words. I tug roughly on my sweater exposing her pale shoulders testing her. She gasps pulling the collar back up and quickly scurries to my room. I wait to hear the door close before turning back to Eric who was suppressing laughter.

"What?" I sigh straightening my shirt

He holds up his hands

"I haven't seen that Godric in a while is all. Have to admit I like him very much." He says playfully.

I shake my head chuckling.

"Well, I believe I may need to tend to things elsewhere. Have a good rest Eric, and remember our talk."

He nods heading to our guest room laughing quietly.

I walk to my room opening the door seeing Nix sitting on my bed staring at her hands. Closing the door silently I go to stand in front of her.

"You found my behavior to be that of jealousy?" I demand crouching in front of her.

She keeps her head down, but answers

"Yes."

I let my hand creep up her leg

"And you believe that is unwarranted?"

My fingers creep up to her thigh massaging her flesh. She squirms timidly uncomfortable by my touching still.

"No, but I do not believe you should dictate how Eric feels about me." She squeaks as I kiss her knee still moving stealthily up her legs.

"Oh?" I grin leaving her legs and pulling the sweater over her head.

She keeps her arms down crossing them protectively over her chest. I take them in one hand and pull it off with ease leaving her in her lace panties that were so delicate I could tear them off without her even knowing.

Nix blushes as I begin caressing her sides while still looking up at her. She bites her lip nervously and struggles not to shove my hands away.

"Why should I not dictate how one treats something that is mine?" I kiss between her breasts nipping at the flesh hearing her intake of breath.

"Please stop." She says half heartedly

"Answer my question." I press my lips to her neck and take hold of her breast squeezing tightly.

She places her own hand over mine trying to pull me off and keep my there all at the same time.

"You do not own me." She protests weakly.

I lean her back working my tongue up her inner thigh. She yelps trying to sit back up as I shove her down roughly keeping her in place. I get on top of her pinning her wrist down against the mattress as I attack her chest with brutal kisses biting her with blunt teeth hearing her cry out struggling to free her wrist. I release them so I could tear off her panties. She covers herself with her free hands. I sling them aside and give her another kiss below her pelvis causing her to quiver. I don't want to take her tonight so I travel back to her lips as she tries to punch my chest. Taking hold of them I force them above her head hearing my fangs click out. She closes her eyes and hides her face in her arms.

"Stop," She whimpers as I press my length on her

"No" I hold her chin straight forcing my tongue in her mouth.

She let out a moan in my mouth stirring the desire inside on me. I press myself harder against her core, her body responses immediately pushing on me. I continue the assault on her mouth for a few more moments before breaking away leaving her breathless and desperate for more.

"I do not own you yet." I correct before kissing her again.

…**..**

**Hi everyone! This one is pretty quick, but I wanted one more Godric chapter before switching back to Nix's POV. I decided for him to be a little more dominating in this chapter. Personally, I found scary Godric much cooler in the seasons and I could see him reverting back to his old ways when around a stubborn Nix.**

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews and such. They make me a very happy person **

**I do not own True Blood or Godric. Nix only.**


	19. What's Yours Is Mine

With his mouth pressed against mine and his body rocking hard it was all I could do not to scream. He worked his tongue in my mouth letting it investigate every detail. I moan gently feeling him swallow it. He breaks the contact to work down my chest again. I bend into his touch a silent plea for more. He presses me back down releasing my arms to keep my shoulders down. I gasp when he sucks harshly on my skin. He molds my flesh like I was dough. It felt so wonderful, any dream I ever had about him couldn't compare to the pleasure stirring my stomach now.

I let out a little cry as he licks over my chest and bites me without his fangs. He moves up my neck slowly, pressing a finger on my lips

"Unless you are going to admit who owns you, I do not want a single sound to leave your lips." He brushes my cheek so softly.

I needed so much more, he runs his tongue over my lips our noses touching

"Do you understand?" His slow thrusting against my hips not once faltering

I nod quickly as he grinds our hips together, one hand going under my body gripping my bottom tightly. He lets his lips barely touch my skin causing me to squirm in frustration. I wanted this to go so much further, needed it to. I reach up to touch his stomach pushing the fabric of his shirt up so I could touch bare skin. My hands go to pull it off only to have him break our kiss and take my hands yet again.

"You do not lay a hand on me until I say you can." He warns glaring at me.

I become painfully aware of my nudity realizing he was still fully clothed, he carcasses my neck with his index finger tickling me causing me to pull away from him. He releases my hands and weaves his fingers in my hair pulling it so my throat was fully exposed. He kisses it roughly leaving wet bruises before blowing cool breath on the marks. I shiver and bite down on my bottom lip trying not to make a sound.

He smirks noticing me clenching the blankets. He lets his hand glide down my side creeping to my curls never breaking eye contact. He holds my hips steady as he pounds against me mercilessly, his own desire obvious under his pants. I gasp out ragged breaths when he ceases the movement all together and spreads me wider.

Without thinking I lock my legs together and push him away "Don't" I beg pressing my body deeper into the mattress, trying to hide the fear eating away inside of me.

I realize what I just did and cover my mouth quickly.

Godric looks at me frowning

"It seems you disobeyed both of my orders. What are we going to do with you now?" His dark voice makes me panic as he holds me down growling in my ear.

He grips my arms so tight I wince as he tugs my arms above my head making my back arch and force my chest up. He takes my breast in his mouth again; I twist under him nervously becoming increasingly uncomfortable by his treatment. Why did it have to feel so good and why did I have to have this terrible internal conflict going on? Part of me wanted him to savor every inch of me while the other part was being bombarded by memories of his assaults.

His fingers play a game with my other breast flicking over my nipple pinching them hard enough to make me clench my hands shocked by the pleasant stinging sensation.

His fangs were out and he let them graze my skin giving me goose bumps. I knew he was trying to decide whether to bite me or not. I quickly regret the earlier offer. He wasn't the same vampire as he was early. He wanted to prove a point and didn't intend on stopping this until he felt I knew he was in charge. I whimper miserably struggling against his tight hold, not ready to let him has all power over me.

I feel him go lower down releasing my hands, I use the freedom to push myself up watching as he kisses down my stomach to my pelvis stopping to give me a mischievous grin

I cover myself and push myself higher on his bed feeling his covers bunch around me. He growl and yanks my legs back to him crawling on top of me.

"Don't fight me, what will happen, will happen." His voice makes my heart flutter as I try to take his advice.

He takes my hands and kisses each of my knuckles tenderly rosy lips covering them. I gaze into his eyes longing for him to continue touching me and wanting to be bitten. I bring my other hand up waiting for him to nod allowing me to hold his other hand. Cupping his face I begin studying his smooth skin noticing how pale he was. I knew my face had to be flushed from both embarrassment and arousal, but he was still milk white expect his rosy lips. He was everything I wanted and how I wanted him now.

He then started back down kissing every inch of me. I don't fight when he spreads me open and starts gliding his tongue over my inner thigh and massaging a place that never got this type of attention. I press against him allowing his touch feeling warmth spread over my body. He nibbled my sensitive skin making me quiver; I resist taking hold of him and keep my hands locked by my side. He managed to touch everywhere, but where I needed most to be touched. Turning my head, I close my eyes and focus on controlling the desire deep within, blocking out any memory, but the one going now right now.

"Mine" he declares kissing above my pelvis removing his hand from its place between my legs

"Yours" I utter hoarsely admitting defeat.

He looks up smiling eyes brightening at my words.

"What was that?" He teases lying on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows.

I let out a cry of desperate need

"Yours, I am yours!"

Godric throws back his head and laughs at my reluctance to say those words. He takes under my neck forcing my lips into a delicious bruising kiss. I latch on to his chest bringing him closer to me. We stay locked in a kiss until he pulls away

"Do you still wish for me to stop?" He mocks forcing my arms by my side.

"Yes" I breathe heavily tugging against his hold. I was growing weary and needed release from this game, still feeling a lingering uneasy sensation deep within.

He frowns and tightens his grip making me whimper

"You are lying"

I turn my face away from his demanding eyes. He takes my chin and forcing me to stare.

"I am." I confess seeing his lip twitch into a smile.

"Ask and you shall receive." He whispers into my ear, lips touching my cheeks.

My body reacts to his words yearning for more, desperate for some type of friction. I take a deep breath trying to get my heart to stop racing.

He nuzzles my neck and let's his hand trace down my ribs ever so lightly. I gain courage and push him to my side before slowly getting on top of him. He holds my hips and watches. After taking charge I wasn't sure what I wanted. I close my eyes and let my body decide. I open them and quickly pin his arms down before bending down to kiss his throat. He throws his head back while I work my lips down to his chest brushing his shirt aside to reveal his tattoo necklace, I let my tongue explore the new area hearing him let out a guttural grunt taking hold of my hips and moving them up and down against his length. I tense up at the sensation feeling his claw like grip within my bones.

We keep the rhythm steady making me feel like I would die if I didn't have him inside of me, I pull away from his lips and go lower to the drawstring of his pants. Godric had his eyes closed holding me tightly, his mouth was slightly open exposing his ivory fangs. I give them and experimental lick as I untie his pants reaching a hand into them. His eyes fly open and he jerks my hand away flipping me over and pinning me against the mattress.

"What do you think you're doing little firebird?" He rubs our noses together smirking down at me.

I squirm under him, body aching for his touch. He stays strategically placed above me not touching anything aside from my wrist and nose.

"Please?" My eyes plead with his trying to raise my hips to meet his.

"No more." He decides slipping off of me and stretching out beside me covering himself with his blanket.

I sit up and stare at him incredulity; surely he wouldn't leave me with this _craving._

"You said I would only have to ask and I would receive?"

He turns to face me

"Yes and now we are done. Please lie down._"_

I gawk at him feeling an aching pain within my core

"No," I state defiantly

He cocks a brow at me, reaching up and taking my throat faster than I can process. I am laid flat on the bed with his hand securely around my neck. He glowers down at me making me turn away in fear. He holds my chin steady

"Let tonight be a lesson to you Nix, you will obey my order and not question my judgment. Whether this be how Eric is allow to act around you or when I decide we are finished for the night. You will not show defiance. This is your punishment."

I feel the memories resurface knowing the look in his eyes. I close my eyes and take the hand I had on his off. My pulse thundered in my ears as I wait to be released

"Do you understand why you are being punished?"

_no_

"Yes sir." I squeak feeling his hand carcass me making any lingering arousal resurface even stronger.

"Good, know also I take no enjoy punishing you." He kisses my forehead releasing me and covers back up pulling me to his chest holding me kindly.

I feel his hardness against my back understanding his last comment. He wraps an arm around my waist and fallings into a deep sleep only the dead can achieve. His cool chin on my shoulder relaxes my tension as I wait for the aching in my groin to fade away.

…**.. **

**Sorry this update took so long, I had trouble with chapter. It went from being in Nix's POV, to Eric's POV in his bedroom, to Godric, then finally back to Nix. I know she seems really wishy-washy, but I wanted her confused by all the feeling in her head and needed a way to demonstrate that. Hopefully it made sense. Godric came off a little scarier than I intended, but again I wanted Nix to be in a state of uncertainty towards the whole situation. Let me know what you think, I believe I may just cut the chapter if you guys don't like it.**

**Review and help me out with this. Or if you have a certain idea for a flashback. She'll start reading Godric's journal soon and the flashbacks will start making more appearances.**

**I don't own True Blood or Godric. Just Nix **


	20. History repeats itself

_"Nix come lay with me," Eric purred reaching out for my arm._

_The small house had a warm glow from all of the candles. It was late and Godric was still out feeding despite my offer to let him have me. I look to the Viking vampire beside me, seeing how his eyes took in every detail of my body. I pull my gown closer around my chest folding my arms. He rolls his eyes_

_"You're so perfect, why do you hide?" He places a hand on my leg pushing up my gown slowly. _

_The warm fire makes his pale cheeks have a warm complexion and has warmed his usual icy hands_

_"Godric will be upset" I say lacing our hands together._

_Eric nods, but sits up wrapping his strong arms around my small waist_

_"How can he be upset if we are merely laying together beside the fire?" He encourages me to lay back cradling my head._

_I smile at his words stroking his arm feeling the restraint he was using around me. We lay with my head cradled in his arm and his hand slung over my waist picking at my buttons. I turn my head to look at him seeing his crystal blue eyes staring back, his usual scowl relaxed as he pulled me closer to him allowing our hips to collide. I feel something stiff touch my leg and shift uncomfortably.__He runs his fingers through my hair holding my neck in a soft touch. He touches my face before slowly kissing me on the lips. It was so different compared to Godric's. Where he would kiss me aggressively like there was no tomorrow while his hands savor inch every inch of me, Eric took his time. He brushed my hair away from my eyes studying my flushed cheeks. His mouth waiting patiently until I parted my own lips, it was then he worked his magic with his tongue. _

_I had never felt something so wonderfully calm and soothing.__I see his hand travel back to the front of my dress and push it off my shoulders and much of my body. Looking down I realize he had already unbuttoned most of it. He rubs my shoulders kissing them with great care. I place my hands on his chest marveling at his lean muscles, but blushing at how weak I look in comparison, my stomach was soft and my arms felt flimsy in his grasp. _

_I cover my breast and bring my head down, Eric stops the kissing to glance up at me_

_"__What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" He eyes were full of concern._

_I shake my head touching his cheek_

_"Why do you want me Eric? You can have anyone you choose, but you decided on me tonight." My voice felt strange in my throat as I spoke._

_He grins a cat like grin while caressing my arms_

_"Eftersom du är vacker" he speaks in his native tongue._

_I roll my eyes_

_"Balderdash, surely you have seen prettier than me"_

_He smiles and whispers in my ear_

_"Du är den enda flicka jag har drömt om jävla."_

_My face burns with embarrassment from his comment. _

_He kisses down my neck stopping at my breast to look up_

_"Will you let my dream come true?"_

_He takes my breast holding it in his palm tracing his thumb in a circle before kissing it. I gasp, but allow it. He waits for my answer idly playing with my hair_

_"If you do not want it, I will not force you" he promises_

_I take a deep breath trying to think, but I found my thoughts were too lust ridden to make any logically decisions._

_"Let your dreams become a reality." I whisper pulling him into a deep kiss._

_His hands make haste yanking off his shirt and pants kissing me the entire time. He finally takes off the last of his clothing and breaks our kiss sitting me up so he can see me, I find myself too modest to look anywhere, but his eye. He laughs pushing my sleeves all the way down sliding it off my milky skin. He takes my hand guiding it to his length making me turn bright red._

_"Your modesty excites me sexiga lilla fågel" he kisses my neck rubbing my hand over himself._

_His skin felt hot and stiff under my hand and larger than i was used to, I pump my hand over him following his directions hearing low groans leave his lips. He takes my hand and works the rest of my gown throwing it aside. Running his hands down my legs I feel myself lean into him as he settles himself between my legs taking his time coating himself with my fluids. He kisses my throat_

_"You trust me?" He puts my hips over his own spreading me wide_

_I nod taking hold of his back pushing him into me. He grins taking my hips lifting me higher on his body. I cry out in pleasure holding him close. Wrapping my legs tightly around his waist I feel him lower us to the ground bracing himself against the floor pumping into me with hard and determined thrust. I meet his hip with enthusiasm, he moans grasping my breast licking down to my navel. He pushes deeper causing my back to arch up_

_"Nix," he hisses, picking me up and forcing me against the wall my legs still around him._

_We stay like that with me letting out choked noises with every thrust. He starts going faster pattern becoming irregular as his hip faltered. He spilled deep within me with a growl as his fangs got dangerously close to my neck._

_"Never has a woman made me come so soon." He laughs slipping out with ease._

_I take some shaky breaths smiling at him, brushing sweaty hair out of my face._

_"You forget I am not like most woman." I lower myself to his length kissing him lightly._

_He inhales shocked by the contact,_

_"No, you are not like any other I have met." He encourages my actions as I continue the attention._

_I work on him until he became hard once more. He pulls me back up into a kiss turning me around his erection prominent on my back. He runs his hand from my breast to my where I wanted him most parting my fold and pressing that one spot that made me believe I would fall apart in his hands. He broadens my stance and plunging back in. The different position has me calling out his name over and over. I keep his hands steady as he hammers into me. He switches our positions again with wicked speed putting me back on the floor pounding into me with such force I was convinced he'd take us through the floor._

_"Eric please!" I keen when he hits somewhere new._

_My eyes close as I throw my head back in sheer ecstasy. He holds me tightly hitting the same spot each thrust. We both make sounds neither of us knew possible._

_"What are you doing?" The icy voice makes us freeze._

_Godric stands in the doorway adjusting his belt buckle and wiping the remaining blood from his lips. His white cotton shirt stained with red streaks. I clutch Eric's arm in terror feeling him realize the mistake we had both made._

_With a roar Godric grabs Eric off of me throwing him against the wall. I hunt for my dress covering my body quickly before rushing to Eric._

_"Godric, don't" I cry only to have him slap my face giving me a look that makes me try to run._

_He grabs around my waist with one arm glaring down at Eric_

_"As your maker I command you to stay here until I come for you." He commands calmly despite my kicking and thrashing in his arms._

_Eric nods in a trance while Godric drags me towards our quarters. _

_He slams the door open tossing me to the ground locking the door behind him. I stay down shaking in fear and anger. He tugs my hair forcing me up while I tried to button my dress mortified he caught Eric and I in a tangle of limbs on the floor. He looks down at me in disgust shaking his head. I try to wrench myself out of his grip with no luck._

_"Let me go!" I demand clawing at his wrist "You don't own me!"_

_It was the wrong thing to say. _

_Godric pulls me to the bed and throws me over his knee yanking up my skirt walloping my backside without mercy. I scream at the demeaning treatment struggling to escape his brutal hand. He keeps it up until red heat radiates off of me. He doesn't speak the entire time even after he finishes not bothering to pull my skirt back down. He stands with me still on his lap causing me to land on the ground. He walks to his wooden chest stopping in front of it._

_"Come" he snaps his fingers and point to the chest._

_I stand hesitantly and come forward_

_"Take out the rope"_

_My stomach drops and my mouth goes dry, but I open the heavy lid looking at the wooden paddle beside the rope shuddering. The fibers of the rope were rough in my hand as I pick it up. He extends his hand waiting for me to hand it to him. I drop it at his feet stepping back, glaring at him_

_"What has gotten into you tonight? Aside from Eric." His comment makes my face flush even more._

_I slap him offended, but he is unfazed by my action._

_"Pick it up" he points to the rope_

_I shake my head._

_"No"_

_He sigh taking it up and pinches behind my neck pushing me down on the bed. My hands are forced above my head and tied securely to the bed post. He looks down at me_

_"Little whore" he hisses spitting on my chest._

_He storms out of the room locking the door behind him. His harsh words sink in making me cry, shameful of the act between Eric and I, yet infuriated by Godric, who had been with others while feeding without a single complaint from me._

_I bang my head against the mattress in frustration screaming until my throat felt scratchy. I finally stop and push myself up to focus on the room instead of my anger. The room had an orangey hue with shadows cascading across the walls. My dress was barely covering me. I tug on the bondage feeling a jolt of pain travel down my arms.__The latch on the door creaked as it opened. I lock my legs together and hide my face hearing footsteps grow closer, then the sensation of cool fingers trailing up my legs pushing my dress high over my legs._

_"Are you ready to apologize my little trollop?" His condescending voice infuriating me._

_I spit at him_

_"Go to Hell! I can be with whomever I please!"_

_He grabs my throat tightly_

_"You are mine! I have warned the both of you countless times and now you betrayed my trust."_

_"Are you really jealous Godric? You could have joined us if you pleased." I mock, twisting my arms._

_He back hands my cheek making my eyes well up with tears._

_"You will learn who you belong to even if I have to beat it into you." _

_He takes my dress in his hands ripping it to shreds._

_I scream kicking and tugging on the bonds miserably. He growls and wrenches my legs apart, touching me with wanton carcasses. With clothes still on he pushes on my entrance biting my breast leaving black marks everywhere he touched._

_"Stop, please! Eric!" I cry out trying everything to break free._

_Godric hits my face again working his tongue in my mouth. I whimper in his mouth as his hands roam over my body. He strokes my sweaty cheek kissing down my neck._

_"Please, no!" I whine turning my torso sharply trying to escape_

_"Yes" He says leaving wet kisses on my neck__._

_I could see the wild look in his eyes as he pinned me down thrusting against me despite my squirming under him. His harsh thrust lessening and slowly to a soft sensual pace. He rubs my breast tenderly causing me to let out a moan._

_he presses a finger on my lips_

_"Unless you are going to apologize, I do not want a single sound to leave your lips." He brushes my cheek so softly._

_I lean into his touch yearning for more; he runs his tongue over my lips._

_"Do you understand?" His slow thrusting against my hips not once faltering._

_I hiss as he nips the juncture between my arm. I nod quickly as he grinds our hips together one hand going under my body gripping my bottom tightly. He lets his lips barely touch my skin causing me to squirm in frustration. I yank the ropes as his fingers play a wicked game with my breast. Why did he have to be so good? I lean into his next deep kiss feeling him undo my binds taking both of my hands in one of his. He uses his other hand to reach lower than I desired. He lets go of my hands to move lower down my back, pulling on my feathers in a strangely arousing manner. I clutch his back and start to work off his shirt, he takes my hands and pins me back down_

_"You do not touch me." he glares down warning me_

_I drop my hands back down taking in my nude body feeling terribly vulnerable and exposed to him. He still has my hands studying my breast and torso with prying eyes._

_"So pretty little songbird,"_

_ he tip toes his fingers down my chest stopping at my navel_

_"But very defiant. Did you actually want Eric or was it merely to spite me?"_

_He laughs pushing his hardness on my spread legs. __I ignore his words and turn my head closing my eyes. Did I want Eric? At that moment yes, but if I knew this was would be the end result I would have left him be._

_He carcasses my neck with his index finger tickling me causing me to pull away from him. He releases my hands and weaves his fingers in my hair pulling it so my throat was fully exposed. He kisses it roughly leaving wet bruises before blowing cool breath on the marks. I shiver and bite down on my bottom lip trying not to make a sound.__He smirks noticing me clenching the blankets. He lets his hand glide down my side creeping to my curls never breaking eye contact. He holds my hips steady as he pounds against me mercilessly, his own desire obvious under his pants. I gasp out ragged breaths when he ceases the movement all together and spreads me wider._

_Without thinking I lock my legs together and push him away _

_"Don't" I beg pressing my body deeper into the mattress, trying to hide the fear eating away inside of me._

_I realize what I just did and cover my mouth quickly._

_Godric looks at me frowning_

_"It seems you disobeyed both of my orders. What are we going to do with you now?" His dark voice makes me panic as he holds me down growling in my ear._

_He grips my arms so tight I wince as he tugs my arms above my head making my back arch and force my chest up. He takes my breast in his mouth again; I twist under him nervously becoming increasingly uncomfortable by his treatment. I see him pull out his own shirt he forces my hands on his stomach. I feel his soft flesh so different compared to Eric's lean abdomen, he presses his chest against my own making me melt. Our temperatures equaling each other out perfectly._

_His fangs were out and he let them graze my skin giving me goose bumps. He wanted to prove a point and didn't intend on stopping this until he felt I knew he was in charge. I whimper miserably struggling against his tight hold, not ready to let him has all power over me. I feel him go lower down releasing my hands, I use the freedom to push myself up watching as he kisses down my stomach to my pelvis stopping to give me a mischievous grin._

_I cover myself and push myself higher on his bed feeling his covers bunch around me. He growl and yanks my legs back to him crawling on top of me._

_"So, only Eric can touch you there now?" He teases pulling me down to him pressing the pads of his fingers deep within, but not enough to fulfill my needs._

_I quake as he kisses down my thighs licking me_

_"You smell like him, and taste like a strumpet" he bites down hard on my soft skin pinching it with his teeth._

_My voice is shrill as I cry from pain_

_"Shh, I won't be any rougher than he was." _

_He undoes his pants ignoring my punches and frantic movements_

_"Godric please don't do this. I am sorry. I will make amends -" I stutter, forgetting his rule._

_"That you will Nix, that you will."_

_ He takes both of my legs pulling me to him.__He adjust himself at my entrance, I close my eyes bracing myself as he pushes forward sliding in roughly before pulling back out. Gasping I feel him slip a finger inside my core thrusting it in and out painfully slow. I try to wiggle out of his touch attempting to avoid the pleasure I felt increasing with his every touch._

_ He continues till he deems my wetness to his satisfaction plunging in again. My body was more willing this time and gladly accepted the member.__He groans as he drives deeply within me. _

_He holds me still as I twist under him_

_"You shouldn't fight; we both know you are going to enjoy this by the end of the night." __He chuckles, adjusting my hips._

_I shake my head_

_"Please, I hate this" I whimper_

_He grips my back rocking me on him. _

_I moan pressing against him__"Clearly you do not."_

_ His fangs drag over my neck leaving red welts._

_The moving of his hips against mine put me on edge as I hold around his back feeling his icy skin. He rubs my breast kissing my neck, I sigh letting him lay me back down as he takes hold of the head board ramming into me so hard the bed rocks under us. I feel something build deep within as he continues. He brings a hand down making small circles in between my legs. How could something so simple feel so amazing? I place my hands on his shoulders and kiss down his arms while he makes bigger circles pressing down._

_"Godric! I'm sorry." I cry feeling my body so close. _

_He removes himself suddenly and throws back his head laughing at my reluctance to says those words. He takes under my neck forcing my lips into a delicious bruising kiss. I latch on to his chest bringing him closer to me. We stay locked in a kiss until he pulls away_

_"Do you still wish for me to stop?" He mocks forcing my arms by my side._

_"Yes" I breath heavily tugging against his hold._

_He frowns and tightens his grip making me whimper_

_"You are lying" _

_I turn my face away from his demanding eyes. _

_He takes my chin and forcing me to stare._

_"I am."__I admit seeing his lip twitch into a smile. _

_He jerks my neck to the side biting me without clemency. I scream feeling him fill me once more taking long drags from my throat. I feel the burning liquid run down my chest as he rubs his chest in it.__He fucks me till I can't focus on anything, but the intense pleasure he brought. I beg for more when he tells me to, and allow him to manipulate my body until he decides we are in the perfect position._

_I stay on my hands and knees while he forces my raw backside against his pelvic bone. He whispers in my ear_

_"I'll fuck you like the bitch you are." His sadistic voice making me cry._

_I feel hot tears pour down my face unable to wipe them away._

_He removes himself turning me to face him. __He looks at my tears with repugnance_

_"You don't cry. You earned this punishment."__I choke back sobs before getting the courage to speak._

_"I didn't mean to hurt yo-" _

_he stops me delivering a swift blow to my cheek_

_"Do not lie to me Nix. Admit you deserve your punishment." He growls face getting closer to mine with each word._

_I whimper as he enters me again pulling my legs over his thighs returning to a steady pace.__"_

_I deserve this." I answer to each of his thrust_

_"Good girl, remember your place." He kisses my lips in a degrading manner._

_He continues for what seems like hours making me come right on the brink of an orgasm then pulling away demanding me to tell him how I deserved this. Over and over until he tied my hands back up leaving me broken on the bed shaking from need._

_ He walks to the door_

_"Learn you lesson well Nix, and know if you do this again I will not show any mercy."_

_He slams the door allowing me time with my tears._

…**..**

**Hi everybody! This is just a quick flashback showing why Godric acted the way he did. Let me know what you think. Also, this chapter REFUSED to format right, so please bare with me. No idea what happened.**

**Review if you get a chance **


	21. a different perspective

The coolness of his lips on my neck causes me to stir; I look down seeing his head resting on my breast. He still holds my arms in a vise grip. I try to wiggle out of his hold, but he tightens his hold and nuzzles my chest kissing me roughly, his other hand working down my body. I whimper trying once more to free my hands again. He growls slightly

"Stay" he demanded cupping my sex.

I turn against him and jerk my hands down. He bites my shoulder lightly with his teeth making me gasp. Sighing quietly and shaking a little from his rough treatment I feel him kiss my neck.

"Mine"

My stomach churns as bile rises in my throat. I couldn't tolerate the feeling after my memories. The mixture on the past and present made me want to vomit.

He holds my bare body against his chest. The soft fabric of his shirt brushed on my nude body as he shifts in the bed. The sensation pulls me back to the boy on me. He had moved his head to my stomach rubbing his cool cheek against my hot skin.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

I feel sick to my stomach sensing the dull ache deep in the pit of it. I dare myself to move pushing him off roughly. He growls, but I ignore the sound and slide off the bed landing on the wood floor banging my already wounded knee. The sickness was over powering, I wheeze crawling towards the bathroom. My vision was fuzzy as I struggled with the doorknob.

I finally wrench the door open lunging to the toilet, gripping it and pulling myself up to it. I retch forcefully, feeling the hot acid working its way up my throat. I throw up into the bowl and the smell causes my body to heave more. I start shaking unable to calm my nerves. My knuckles turn white as I clench the rim holding my head down. My body convulses until I have nothing left to throw up.

Eventually the hurling ceases and I am left coughing trying to catch my breath. My head throbs as I flush the foul smelling goo and lean against the sink. The tile felt cool on my skin causing goose bumps to rise. I pull down a towel covering myself before pulling myself up to a standing position.

I don't bother looking in the mirror knowing how bad I look. My wrist has hand shaped bruising covering them and the vomit clung to my long hair. I shiver miserably feeling weak and enervated. I tremble as I stumble to his shower turning on the hottest water possible. The steamy air is suffocating, but it also feels snug and eased my sore muscles.

I drop the towel and scrub myself clean; the water an aid in my manic state. I needed the memory to stop replaying every time I closed my eyes.

I stay in the water long enough for my skin to shrivel before I deem myself clean.

Slowly I opening the door back to the bedroom seeing him curled into the blanket still in a deep sleep. I grab my bag full of clothes pulling on my most modest and covering under garments along with a pair of blue jeans. I see his sweater on the floor. I take it into my hands smelling him on it. That scent did not smell like the beast that attacked me in my dreams. This smelt cool and earthy. I slip it on enjoying the fragrance surprisingly.

Sitting on the bed I see the notebook beside me. I needed a way to tell him how I felt. I knew there was no way I could repeat what happened in my dream without crying and wanting to kill him.

I hold his notebook in my hands. If he was honest about everything being in there then that memory should be there. I skim pages waiting to spot a familiar phrase.

_"Little whore"  
_  
I see the light cursive with sharp curves. Scanning lower I see it was the right page. I grip it tightly fully prepared to throw it at his sleeping form, but the writing stopped me.

_"Nix fought me the entire time. I have never felt like a monster until the events of last night."_

My fingers gingerly touched his writing feeling the grief and anguish ooze into my veins. The betrayal he had felt was still persistent despite the years passed. I glance towards the sleeping adolescent. He had ended up removing his shirt at some point of the day leaving his pale chest exposed. I take in the tattoos and smooth flesh feeling my body respond not with the disgust I felt earlier, but familiarity and compassion.

He was all I wanted. He would be all I ever wanted. However, the logical part of my mind refused to overlook his actions last night. I peek at my wrists seeing the deep contusions that were in the middle of their healing process. Of course what he did last night wasn't okay, but what if I had done something to trigger it? What if I had done someone in the past to make him feel the need to take all control?

Last night passes through my mind, his behavior along with his devious touching making me both crave and fear him. It would be much easier to feel some source of odium for him if the whole thing had not felt so strangely breathtaking. Even when I was the most afraid my body still wanted him more than anything. It was this that had me completely baffled. How can your body and heart still love someone who was capable of such malevolence?

I hold the book closely to my chest embracing the pain. I open it and continue to read.

_'I left Nix angry before I left._

She woke a little after me watching me pull on my trousers and buckling my belt. She asked where I was heading, but I didn't answer causing her to frown and come to help me button my shirt, her warm hands brushing my bare chest calmly. She straightens my collar before asking again. I didn't want to tell her I needed to feed for she always became uncomfortable from the idea of me feeding from anyone, but her.

"I will be back soon" I promised kissing her neck savoring her flavor.

She smiled running her hands through my locks and kissing my lips tenderly

"Please stay?" She begged holding me closer

"Soon" I say breaking our embrace

she looks down hurt letting her arms fall to her sides lifelessly.

"It isn't fair." She grumbles

"Fair? What do you mean?"

"I am yours and expected to be yours alone, yet you are allowed to prow the night and flaunt yourself about like a harlot."

Her words shock me, but are not new. This has quickly become one of our ongoing battles.

"Nix, we have gone over this." I try, but she interrupts

"It doesn't mean I condone your actions."

I go to pull her in a hug, but she shrugs away.

"I love you and only you." I promise taking her hand.

"I feel the same; nevertheless, I do not allow others to partake in our love."

"I usually find your jealously endearing, but tonight you are merely pestering me."

Her eyes shoot up at me and she yanks her hand back.

"Then be on with your departure. I wouldn't want to bother you further."

With that she walks out of our quarters into the main room to sit near Eric who was lounged out by the fire reading a book. He smelt of fresh blood from his earlier meal. He looks up at Nix, who was all, but pouting.

"Good evening Nix." He tries despite the shake of my head in warning.

She nods to him brows furrowed still upset from my last comment.

I come to her brushing hair from her neck and kissing her cheek whispering in her ear

"I am yours and you are mine. I love you."

She allows the kiss, but I can tell she was hurt.

I kiss her a final time before heading out of the door.

The streets were still busy with pubs and whore houses beckoning humans at every corner. Finding a meal wouldn't take anytime and then I get back to Nix. I couldn't feed from her when I had this type of hunger, knowing I would lose control and attack her unintentionally. Her blood was so potent it was near intoxicating.

I turn down a busy street spotting a young woman with frizzy red hair exiting a pub carrying a large crate. Smoothly, I walk over coming up beside her.

"Do you assistance ma'am?" I offer a hand

She jumps turning to me with a smile. She had the ability to be quite beautiful if given the chance. One could see by her freckle ridden skin and light green eyes shining in the moonlight that she showed her potential. Her dress was torn and worn, but suited her somehow.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage." Her voice was rough and quiet.

I take her arm turning her to face me

"Are you should you do not need assistance?" My words calm as I stare into her eyes.

"I suppose you could help." She answered

I rub her cheek and walk her down the alley before grabbing her neck and pushing her back against the wall. She stays limp in my arms as I dig my fangs into her boney neck. She tasted cold and bitter compared to Nix, but I was so hungry I didn't mind. I lift her skirt working myself inside of her hearing a slight gasp leave her lips. She struggled slightly, but was growing weaker with every drop of her blood leaving her body. Her pulse began slowing as I feel my release and prick my finger on a fang healing my bite mark. She grows cold as I lay her on the ground wiping the blood from my chin.

I find a few other unfortunate meals feeling something within Nix change as I feed, her anger fading into passion. I ignore the sensation as I finish my last snack and head back home, but it seemed to grow stronger the closer I got. When I reach our door I hear soft moans and determined grunts from within.

"Eric Please!" Nix cried.

I throw open the door seeing Eric on top of a bare breasted Nix thrusting into her roughly. She had her legs wrapped around his back calling out his name in bliss while he came deep inside of her.

I stare at the two bodies render speechless. How could they do this? I had warned them both countless times they were not permitted to be together unless I approved it. Eric bent down and gave Nix a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing?" I demand

They both freeze and I could feel Eric's sudden realization of the mistake he just made. Nix closed her eyes in horror.

I rush towards them yanking Eric out of her causing her to yelp.

Throwing Eric against the wall I see Nix trying to pull her dress on. Eric wheezes waiting for his broken ribs to mend themselves. I stalk up to him ready to strike again when Nix runs beside me grabbing my arm

"Godric please don't" she cries trying to calm me

My hand makes a cracking sound as it makes contact with her cheek.

She cups her cheek staring at me in fright backing away quickly. I reach out catching her around her waist holding her firmly even with her fighting. I command Eric to stay until I came for him while dragging Nix to our bedroom

She whimpers as I toss her to the floor and glare down. I have never wanted to beat her, but it was all I could do not to beat her to a pulp. I shake my head in disgust as she tries to cover her kiss bruised breast.

Weaving my hands in her long hair I pull her to her knees feeling her nails dig into my wrists

"Let me go! You don't own me!" Her voice showed the fear she was attempting to disguise with hate.

The words sting and infuriate me. I jerk her up and sit on the bed hauling her over my knee as if she was a child. I tug up her dress and land a succession of swats on her bottom leaving red welts. She cries out in pain and humiliation, but I did not really hear her. I needed something to occupy my hand so I didn't choke the life out of her. She struggles in my hold trying to scurry out of my touch. I continue the beating until her skin felt like it was aflame under my hand. I look down seeing her flesh. I had covered every possible spot of her skin with impressions of my hand.

I stand up feeling numb hearing the thud as she falls from my lap. She whimpers shaking on the ground not covering her skin up. My feet carry me to the chest on the other side of the room. I snap my fingers pointing

"Come." I demand

She looks up with apprehension towards the chest, but comes forward

"Take out the rope." I felt drained and couldn't even look at her.

I hadn't felt this hopeless since I was a human. I swallow trying to keep from weeping.

She looks up her face white and eyes pleading with mine.

I turn my attention to the bed.

She reaches in and pulls it out. I extend a hand waiting to take it from her. Instead she drops it at my feet backing away.

"What has gotten into you tonight? Aside from Eric."

Nix's glares at me face turning a deep shade of red. She strikes across my cheek. The pain leaves me unfazed, but the damage to my heart was done.

"Pick it up." I say, though it felt more like a plea.

I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to grab her in my arms and tell her I would never feed from another.

"NO" she hissed shaking her head.

I pinch behind her neck a throw her on the bed pinning her down. She struggles, but the rage filling my veins made most of her fighting futile. I look down at her. She looked terrified and angry. Her dark chestnut hair in a halo around the blankets, eyes red from crying, and her body covered in an adrenaline based sweat. She stared at me shamefully.

I see a mark on her neck and smell Eric all over her.

"Little whore" I snarl spitting on her skin.

Tears leak from her eyes as she blinks. The damage of my words etched on her face.

I get off of her and walk out slamming the door.

Eric stays in the same spot I left him. He had red streaks covering his cheeks and bare chest.

He goes to speak, but I punch him in the jaw with all of my force.

He looks at the ground not bothering to wipe the blood trickling out of his mouth

"Whose proposal was it?" I demand

He shrugs pitifully

"It was mutual."

I growl striking him again

"Who initiated it?"

He looks up shamefully

"I did."

"You were aware she was mine?"

"Yes"

I inhale trying to decide how to handle this.

"You betrayed me. Get out of my sight until I call for you." I hiss

He nods walking void of all emotions to his room

I sit in one of the chairs burying my head in my hands. I knew this would happen eventually, but never expected it to hurt so much. My stomach felt vacant and I felt defenseless. I loved Nix more than any other, yet her actions made me feel as if a stake had been driven through whatever semblance of a heart I had. She was mine, she promised to be only mine. My body shook with rage; I wanted to drain her dry. I wanted to beat her senseless and most of all I wanted to forgive her.

She screams from within the bedroom, voice holding so many emotions. I slowly get to my feet knowing what needed to be done.

She hides her face when I come in locking her knees together as I let my fingers slide the fabric off of her legs.

"Are you ready to apologize my little trollop?" My voice sounding cold and harsh

"Go to Hell, I can be with whomever I please!"

She spits at me. It was easy to tell both of us were ignoring the hurt and focusing only on our anger towards each other.

I take by the throat holding her down tightly

"You are mine! I have warned the both of you countless times and now you betrayed my trust."

The pains behind my words were disguised by the enmity of my voice.

She lashed back though

"Are you really jealous Godric? You could have joined us if you pleased." She mocked

my anger boiled over as I struck her across the face with the back of my hand. She stared in disbelief, eyes watering. I didn't want this, but something within me changed. I wanted her to hurt on the outside as much as I did on the inside."

Tears pour down my cheeks as I looked up at Godric still resting. I scan the rest of the page; he discussed the release he felt reclaiming me even though his heart ached knowing I was terrified. How as soon as words left his lips he knew they were the wrong ones. I clutch the book tightly to me wiping stray tears away. He knew he was wrong.

I place the open book beside him before placing a light kiss on his shoulder. The coolness tingling my lips. I take my iPad and a couple of books walking out of the room silently. The house was light tight which made it near impossible to see anything until you found the light switch. I feel the lever letting a dim glow fill the living room or dead room I guess...

Seeing the clock I realize I have about twenty minutes before they wake. I didn't wish to be around either of them right now so I head up the stairs to one of the rooms with a porch. Opening the glass door, I spread my wings a little letting the air ruffle them. Climbing on the railing I pull myself onto the roof placing my books and such around me. I turn on some music and lean back trying to go somewhere else.

The music fills the open space around me drowning out any of my bothered thoughts. I listen to the words of a sweet lullaby-like song allowing it to fill me with hope. The words come easy and soon I sing along as if assuring myself I would be okay.

"Nix?" Godric's quiet voice interrupts my thoughts.

I stop singing, but don't answer.

He comes beside me standing hesitantly

"Would you mind if I sat?" He stays a reasonable distance from me.

I shrug and scoot a little allowing him room.

He sits cross legged looking up at the stars; I stay quiet listening to the next song start. It was bubbly and uplifting as if trying to break the awkward tension it had been thruster into. I let it continue needing some source of normalcy. Godric looks over at me our eyes meeting. His thoughts swirling with guilt and anguish

"I apologize for last night. I should have stopped the minute you started-"

"Its fine. Really." I assure looking to the tree in front of me watching the leaves dance in the breeze

"It isn't Nix. I lost contr-"

"You didn't. Godric, I promise its fine. Not to say I didn't consider pouring bleach on your clothes this morning, but I will be fine." I take his hand casually.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No"

He nods holding my hand tighter. The contact felt both foreign and normal all at once.

"Nix?" I turn to look at him seeing him place my hand in his lap

"Yes Godric?"

"I know I cannot apologize for the past, but I am sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you." He hung his head lowly refusing to look at me

I stare at young vampire beside me who looked so small and fragile compared to the monster I saw last night in my dreams. I rub his back tracing shapes with my nails. He looks up curiously, as I continue working a series of small triangles through the fabric of his grey tee shirt. His eyes seem distant as I place another hand on his shoulder scooting closer

"Apologies are unnecessary when we were both in the blame." I place a kiss on his cheek

"But surely you are upset?" He asks shocked by my comment

"But surely you do not wish for me to be upset? I do not wish to be upset with you any longer."

We stay quiet with my hand making small circles over his back. He takes my hand kissing my knuckles tenderly.

"Hey," I pull my hand away causing him to look up "just so this is clear, if you use sex as a punishment again, you'll have to explain to all of your vampire friends how you got beat up by a girl."

He furrows a brow nodding,

"I promise I shall never hold you down again."

I laugh pulling him closer whispering in his ear

"No, that's not what I asked."

His face showed his confusion

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"I only ask you finish what you start" I run my nails over his back causing him to shudder.

His thoughts proved he understood my last comment completely as he held behind my neck wrapping his arm around my waist. My body flinches not yet ready for his affections. He realizes it quickly letting go immediately. I stay quiet pulling my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry. My heart says yes, but I can't get my brain to agree yet." I admit dejectedly.

He takes my hand again

"There is no rush my little firebird."

He kisses my forehead slipping something out of his pocket. He slips my necklace over my head adjusting my chain. I smile tucking it into my shirt before hugging him shyly.

He pats my shoulder awkwardly before standing and jumping off the roof with ease. I smile to myself; leaning back once more listening to another song trying to purged my mind from the thoughts plaguing my mind.

Did either of us actually deserve amnesty for the crimes we committed? Had Godric earn the right for me to fully forgive him of the monstrosities he had inflicted upon my body and soul? Was I entitled to his trust once more even if I betrayed him so blatantly in the past? Perhaps neither of us deserved it. Whether we deserved it or not forgiveness was the only way we would be able to move forward. As easy as I could lash out and run, I wanted to move forward. This has been the first time I actually feel like I'm where I need to be and I am not going to let the past control my future.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while. Hurricane Sandy kind of messed up my writing this week. I know a lot of you weren't thrilled with the last chapter, but hopefully this will show that Godric isn't a horrible person. Please let me know what you think and where you want it to go now. **

**Much love 3**


	22. Time to rewrite the past

Nix did not come back for most of the night. Eric kept a few windows open allowing her voice to be heard through the house. She sang to most of the songs calmly as if attempting to regain normalcy. Eric and I continue our evening as usual. I explain her flashback trying to forget the past anger I felt towards him, though it threatened to resurface. Eric nods understanding the maladroitly of the situation not dwelling on it.

He sits with me as we discuss trivial matters about his life as a sheriff and other simple things. The night continues on and still no Nix. Dawn begins to approach Eric looks to the roof,

"Should we get her?"

I shake my head wanting her to come down on her own accord.

"May I stay with you tonight? Some how I doubt she will be comfortable enough to stay with me in bed"

Eric smiles as we walk to his room. The king size bed willing to fit us both with room to spare. Eric pulls his shirt off revealing his strong chest something I was always envious of. My body still young and weak in comparison despite the fact I could over power him without toil. We lay in the bed with his head resting on my shoulder

"I have missed you" he whispers

I pat his hair paternally

"I know my child"

"Nix loves you. She has always loved you."

I look to him sighing

"As I her. Though I find it arduous to heal her pain and fear when it was I that caused her dismay."

He considers my words mulling them over

"Who best to heal her then you? You have the advantage of knowing what she fears. If anyone can help her it is you. I have seen you show great cruelty, but I have also seen you show more compassion to her then I have ever witnessed."

I smile wrapping an arm around his shoulder feeling him relax. He always had the ability to see things in a different light.

"Thank you my child"

We stay with each other reminding me of old time when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Nix opens it wearing a light pink nightgown that stopped above her knees. She walked in shyly closing the door. Eric smiles moving to the edge of the bed allowing her room. She wordlessly climbs in beside me leaning on the head board. Her shoulders seemed tense. I wrap my other arm around her waist drawing her close. She snuggles on my chest reaching a hand over my torso to hold Eric's hand. They rest their clasped hands on my stomach as they curl up around me.

Nix kisses my cheek before laying all the way down.

"I-" her voice quiet and uneasy "I love you" she perches herself up on her elbow looking over a Eric "Both of you"

I kiss her hair tracing down her back with my thumb in the same manner she had done earlier

"We love you as well. You are our little bird and we would never harm you."

She seems to relax at my words. Eric kisses her wrist on the bruises I caused last night replacing the hurt with comfort. The feeling of the two beings I cherish most on my chest was euphorically peaceful. Nix molds her body against mine with her nose nuzzling my neck. Eric rest on my shoulder with Nix's hand close to his chest.

It was time to rewrite the past.

**Hey everyone, sorry this took forever and a half. Writer 's block and sinus infections are a deadly combo. Anywho, words cannot express my gratitude for all of the favorites, followers, and reviews. My goodness, you're reviews are so kind and encouraging. I never thought my story would get this find of response (yes, I'm aware some people have 500+ reviews, but the fact I have over 20 is kind of amazing to me). Please review if you wish, and sorry it's such a short chapter.**


	23. Singular sensations

**Hello fellow readers. I hope you are having a great day. This is a quick bonding chapter which is a little too sweet, but I had fun writing it. **

**To Godric Fan, since you were my 100th reviewer I decided to dedicate this chapter to you and for having the best nickname for Godric ever. **

**To Fallunder, thanks for all the reviews. they were really cute and amusing. **

**Thanks also to everyone that reviewed, I love you all.**

**Anywho, I hope you like this, review if you please. **

**Much love**

A hypnotic humming wakes me from my rest. I blink my eyes seeing Nix sitting cross legged beside me with a book in her lap. She had head phones in listening to music humming along quietly. Glancing towards my bookshelf I see she was on the second shelf now.

It had been two nights since her memory had made an appearance and in those two nights I learned two major characteristics of her. Reading and music. She devoured every book she could get a hold of quickly working her way down my bookshelf leaving piles of books everywhere. The music was interesting too, there wasn't a spare moment where she wasn't humming or singing a random melody.

Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with wispy curls falling into her eyes. The snug tank top she wore was low on her bare back showing the beginning of her wings. I brush my hand over her shoulder blades feeling the tightness of them. I apply pressure hearing her singing cease as she gasp. She presses against my hand stretching her muscles. I sit up rubbing small circles down her spine.

She pulls the headphones away turning to kiss me hesitating ever so slightly. I brush the hair from her eyes as she moves closer grazing my cheek tenderly with her soft lips.

She still wouldn't kiss me on the lips unless I initiated it and had grown quite quiet the pass few days, expect the constant singing. I found her returning to her forming self. That reserved girl I met in the woods so many years ago. Modest and painfully shy at times.

When Eric spoke to her after her night with us her face turned a deep shade of crimson refusing to make eye contact. Eric caught on also becoming mildly uncomfortable with their situation as well, but decided against giving in to the gauche tension. He began a light banter with her easing the friction and regaining his relationship of over protective teasing brother.

We all shared a bed for the next day with her wedged between the both of us like a miniature furnace. Eric would braid her hair while I held her close attempting to infuse her with as much love as possible.

I slip my hand under her neck pulling her to me. Nix lets out a contented sigh curling up beside me. I could not help the feeling of beatitude I felt knowing she had managed to forgive all the iniquity I inflicted.

" 'beatitude'?" She glanced up at me smiling "What a word"

I look at her smirking

"Were you snooping around in my thoughts?"

Her warm rosy complexion flushing pink, she pulls her bangs into her face hiding her face. The specs of amber in her eyes a stark contrast to the sapphire as she looks down to her book.

"It's a lovely word." She mutters retreating back to the words on the page.

I smile tracing down her spine with fastidious care kissing the junction between her wings making her shiver ever so slightly.

"Do you know the word?" My lips graze over her ear tenderly.

"It is from the bible. The Sermon on the Mount." She whispers continuing to read her book though it was pretty blatant I had her attention.

I intertwine our fingers kissing each of her knuckles.

"'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.'" Nix cradles my hand to her chest "'Blessed are the merciful, for they shall be shown mercy'" she gave me a quick peck on the lips before returning to the book.

She was perfection. From the way her spine curved as she read to the resting and falling of her chest. Everything was angelic about her.

Nix rolled her eyes scrunching up her nose.

"Whatever did I do to receive that look?" I stroke her nose smoothing the crease.

"I dislike being described as 'angelic'. It seems cliché"

I laugh tucking her bangs behind her ear studying her face.

"Am I not allowed to call you that even my mind?"

"Nope." She states simply turning her page

"I'm almost positive there is an amendment which prevents that."

She shrugs her shoulders giving me a sly smile

"I'm almost positive as a vampire you still do not have equal rights."

I lift a brow surprised by the comment

"That is a little hurtful and a bit of a low blow don't you agree?" My hands travel the length of her neck relishing in the smoothness of her flesh.

She shrugs again her shoulder trapping my hand allowing her to nuzzle it endearingly. I kiss down her neck pushing the strap of her shirt away letting my mouth explore the new surface. Nix tenses at the sensation before leaning into me placing a bookmark in her spot and pushing the novel aside. I shift persuading her closer until she is nearly in my lap. She traces my jawline with her thumb studying my face curiously.

"Your hair use to be longer." She murmurs running her fingers through my now short hair.

"Does this displease you," I ask trailing down her ribs lifting her shirt up.

"Your hair or the fact you are distracting me in order to get me out of my clothes?" Her voice teasing as she looks down at the fabric which was above her navel now.

I laugh, but do not lower her shirt. She places my hands higher and I felt hotness of her skin smiling.

"It's like you have the sun under your skin, you almost glow with it."

Nix blushes further turning her face from me. I slip my hand under her chin and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Do you wish for me to remove it?" She whispers slipping my hands under the thin fabric.

Her voice made my body respond as I make haste removing her top leaving her bare on the top. She shivers from the coolness of my skin trying to remain calm. I lay her back kissing her with determination holding her tightly as my mouth hovers around hers waiting for her to meet my own. She leans forward embracing me with a warm kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and back. I focus on keeping my fangs hidden trying to contain my thirst as I put my nose to her throat smelling the sweet ambrosia protected under her skin. Her nails trace down my back as she throws her heads back resting peacefully on my pillow as I continue my attentions.

"Tell me if you become scared."

Nix murmurs pleasantly in response taking hold of hand I rested on her breast pressing down. I understand and mold her flesh hearing her let out a breath as I replaced my hand with my mouth. I run my hands down her legs encouraging one over my hip so I could scoot closer. I let out a lustful groan as her nails drag over my back when I nibble her skin. I leave a trail of kisses down her chest stopping at her thighs. She sits up and coaxes my body back to her lips

"I want to do something for you." She says trying to decide how to phrase her words.

"What do you mean?"

She bites her lip and furrows her brows before an idea sparks her lips graze my ears and hands creep down my torso

"I want to return the favor" her fingers trace my waist band and the back of her hand brushes over me.

My hands take hers and bring them to my chest. I was not going to let her make a rash decision because she felt indebted to it. She frowns

'_I am not doing it because I feel indebted to it, but because I wish to show my love for you._'

Damn, her gifts.

She narrows her eyes placing a kiss on my neck working her way down my chest stopping around the necklace I wore. She touches the amulet with familiarity.

"Thor's hammer. Strength." She whispers running her index finger over the edges.

"Do you remember who gave me this?" I keep my thoughts hazy as she continues to examine it.

She looks at me then the necklace closing her eyes and gripping it slightly. Her brow knitted together as she frowned.

"You were sixteen and I was upset because He hurt you. You told me you were fine, but I knew he did something. Then you didn't come back. Not for a long time and when you did you smelt different. It was like someone bathed you in anguish."

Nix lets the pendant fall back on my chest. She placed her head on my chest and inhaled deeply through her nose.

" Its faded, but I can still feel the pain deep inside." She kissed my chest where my heart would be if I was still alive.

"You have a heart Godric. There is no way you could love me the way you do without one."

Her hand finds mine placing it on her chest. I feel her pulse quicken from the contact

"When you touch me, my heart beats fast enough for the both of us."

She keeps my hand steady as her lips greet mine. Her pulse races as I part her lips working my tongue inside. She reaches lower once more bravely pushing my pants away from my waist. I take her hand again feeling her resist for the first time. She strains against my grasp seeming mildly annoyed. I feel her strength getting a better grip on her wrist before pulling it away.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Her arm limp in my hand realizing resistance would get her no where.

I roll my eyes kissing her wrist.

"What if pleasing you is something I want?" She barters lifting a brow.

I sigh looking at the hard headed girl under me.

"Soon my little love bird"

She scowls at the term of endearment trying to free her wrist again. I release them rubbing our noses together feeling her long lashes tickle my cheeks.

"Love bird? I suppose that is better than Combustagirl." She laughs covering her bare chest with her arms.

I see her crumbled shirt on the bed handing it to her.

"Combustagirl? Who gave you that unfortunate nickname?"

She slips the shirt on wiggling her wings slightly

"Pam, and then Eric learned I didn't care for it so it kind of stuck." She shrugged stretching her arms and back causing a series of pops.

"You need an unfortunate nickname too" she announced with a great amount of excitement

I shake my head adamantly

"I think I shall pass on that."

She gives me a playful shove

"Oh come on, live a little G-Man"

I glare at her

"_G-Man_? Absolutely not. Besides as I have to being living to live and as you reminded me earlier I am not."

She snickers at my expression

"I like G-Man. I'll ask Eric what he thinks about it later."

I shake my head again.

"Do not ask Eric." I warn seeing her smirking playfully at me

"I make no promises" she returns picking her book back up with a smug grin.

Her eyes return to her reading as I come closer peering at the writing over her shoulder. The thin book looked tattered as she turned the pages with great care. She notices me and turns.

"I could read it to you if you would like?"

She waits for my response searching my face

"I would very much enjoy that." I lean on the head board folding my hands on my legs.

Nix grins scooting up beside me resting her back on my chest propping the book on her knees. She cleared her throat and began

" 'Bryce picked up Edward and held him so that he was standing straight, like a solider, at the end of the bed. "All right now, you can open them."

Sarah Ruth opened her eyes, and Bryce moved Edward's china legs and china arms so it looked as if he were dancing.

Sarah Ruth laughed and clapped her hands. "Rabbit," she said.

"He's for you, honey," said Bryce.

Sarah Ruth looked first at Edward and then at Bryce and then back at Edward again, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"He's yours."

"Mine?"

Sarah Ruth, Edward was soon to discover, rarely said more than one word at a time. Words, at least several of them strung together, made her cough. She limited herself. She said only what needed to be said.

"Yours," said Bryce. "I got him special for you."

I interrupt Nix "You have a lovely voice."

She looks up annoyed from my abrupt comment.

"Don't interrupt G-Man. I like this chapter."

I glare knowing the nickname was going to stick, but motioned for her to continue. She smiles

"This knowledge provoked another fit of coughing in Sarah Ruth, and she hunched over again. When the fit was done she uncurled herself and held out her arms.

"That's right," said Bryce. He handed Edward to her

"Baby," said Sarah Ruth.

She rocked Edward back and forth and stared down at him and smiled.

Never in his life had Edward been cradled like a baby. Abilene had not done it. Nor had Nellie. And most certainly Bull had not. It was a singular sensation to be held so gently and yet so fiercely, to be stared down at with so much love. Edward felt the whole of his china body flood with warmth."

This time I interrupt her with a kiss as she holds me looking up with so much love I felt my chest fill with it. Like the china rabbit in the story there was something singular about being possessed by someone that loved you. I pull her close as she finished the chapter closing the book and curling into my arms.

"You were sent special for me" she smiled.

**...**

**The passage is from my favorite of all time 'The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane' by Kate Dicamillo. I highly recommend it for anyone looking for a children's book with adult concepts. It is awesome :)**

**I do not own The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane' by Kate Dicamillo or True Blood. Only Nix**


	24. Stop thinking so much

I heard voices in the kitchen as I entered seeing Nix perched on one of the counters while Eric fiddled with a pan on the stove.

"You know, one day you will have to learn to make these yourself." He laughed as she dangled her feet watching him carelessly.

"I know, but you make them so well. How would mine ever be able to compare?" Her voice dripping with sweetness.

Eric rolled his eyes at her blatant sarcasm before he came up to her putting his hands on the counter beside her thighs.

"Such a little suck up." He teased rustling her hair.

She swats his hands smiling. Her eyes twinkling with trust as Eric pulled her into a hug.

"Um, Eric? Whatcha doing?" She laughed patting his back cautiously.

I see something dripping in his other hand as he brushes the collar of her pink shirt away from her back. Nix doesn't seem to notice yet.

"I love you so much Combustagirl."

His other hand inched closer to her neck

"I love you too Mr. CuddlePants?" she says awkwardly giving him a final pat

Eric drops the object down the back of her blouse making her squeal.

"HOLY SHEET, THAT'S COLD!"

Nix frantically tries to pull something out of her shirt while Eric burst out laughing. She glares as she finally locates the ice cube dislodging from her top. She chucks it at his chest shivering miserably.

"You are terrible!" She cries pushing his chest

"Whatever are you talking about, you started it?"

Nix scowls.

"What? You totally instigated it by dropping an ice cube down my shirt!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"I did not." He laughs tickling her ribs

She squeaks and punches him more

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

She lets out an sigh throwing up her hands up in frustration

"You are impossible Mr. Northman, and you did too!"

Eric chuckles going to hug her only to have her push him away.

"Oh no, you do not get to hug me now." She snaps, but accepts the hug regardless.

"Did not." Eric whispers making Nix flinch

"YOU DID TOO!"

I start to smell something burning and come in to remove the sandwich from the pan. Nix hops out the counter shoving Eric aside.

"I can hear you." She grumbles to Eric tapping his head before wrapping her arms around my waist in a backwards hugs.

"Mr. CuddlePants?" I look at Eric hunting through the cabinet for plate.

"Look who's talking G-Man." He mutters bumping Nix's shoulder as he passed.

Nix sticks out her tongue hugging me tighter. He reciprocates the facial expression poking her side.

I find a orange plate with green vines weaved around the edges all surrounding a large cream tulip in the center.

"Big bully" she mumbles reaching around me to get her sandwich.

I smirk placing the plate in her hands. She places a small kiss on my cheek about to take a bite of her sandwich, but before she can Eric speeds to her taking it away setting it at the table.

Nix scoff walking to the table begrudgingly, plopping into the chair he pulled out. He sits across from her with a smug grin.

"May I eat now?" She reaches for the plate, but Eric pulls it further away.

"Wait for Godric" he looks over to me as I walk to the head of the table sitting calmly watching the staring contest going on between them.

Eric slides the plate over to her deliberately slow. She sighs putting her chin in her hand clicking her nails on the table. They stay like that glaring at each other. I finally decided to end the war and hand the plate to her. Giving Eric a smug grin she takes a big bite examining the plate.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks over the brim of her juice glass.

I mull it over never thinking much about it. Colors have loss meaning once you have seen them forever. Eric doesn't hesitate with his answer.

"Red." He announces leaning on the back legs of his chair.

Nix nods chewing the sandwich slowly. She looks at me expectantly waiting for my response.

"I suppose I like blue. We all have blue hues to our eyes and it is a peaceful color. What's yours?"

She nods to the plate

"It's a tie between orange and green."

I realized how little I actually knew about her in this life. Not even the simple things like her favorite color or her obsession with music. She tucks her hair behind her ear while she notices the diagonal cut I made in sandwich.

"Eric cuts them different." She takes another bite seeming very content.

"What you mean is 'Eric cuts them better'" Eric teases nudging her with his elbow.

She rolls her eyes giving him a sardonic laugh.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to damage that sensitive ego of yours. We all know about your self-esteem issues."

"Sarcasm?" He laughed.

"A little bit." She held up a hand holding out her thumb and forefinger squeezing them together.

He scowls.

"Godric, she's being mean to me."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Oh no, not this." I rub the bridge of my nose.

This was Eric's favorite game to play with her, but I detested it knowing he only did it to annoy her.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Enough!" I place an arm between them noticing how they had grown closer to each other with every word, "Eric stop pestering her."

"But, she started it!" He near whined looking nothing like the Viking king he was.

"Liar" She muttered under her breath taking a sip of juice.

"Both of you play nice. Or else."

Nix makes to ask 'Or else what?', but decides against it. Smart girl. She narrows her eyes at me clearly reading my thoughts.

Eric sighs stretching out his long limbs and Nix finishes the sandwich carrying the plate to the sink.

"Are you still hungry? I had a human buy you chicken and other meats. I could make you something else?" I go to fridge searching through the contents.

"Oh, um, well, I feel obligated to tell you I do not eat meat if I can help it." She gives a shy smile untucking her hair and twirling a piece with her fingers.

"What! I've seen you kill and skin a deer without flinching while other men's knees quake with fear." Eric starts filling the sink with hot water.

"That's different. When I kill them for survival they seem to understand. We have a mutual feeling towards it. The Lion King wasn't that off with the Circle of Life idea. Animals just get it. But, when I eat store bought meat. I can taste their fear, their adrenaline. It's disgusting." She turns from the package of meat in my hand shuddering.

I think about her words, recalling an old memory.

"You can feel it, can't you? You can feel them die."

"Yes, and at least when I kill an animal I can control their suffering. They go in peace." Her voice had an edge and I could sense there was another meaning behind her words.

She said them as if recalling a different version of herself. As if another Nix from a past life had possessed her briefly. Though as quick as it came it vanished.

She took the meat and placed it back in the fridge kissing me gently. I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her close feeling my throat begin to itch as I deepen the embrace holding behind her neck and aiming the kisses towards her throat. My fangs begin to ache as I keep them hidden. Nix places her head on my shoulder allowing me better access when Eric clears his throat quite audibly.

"Would you mind waiting till I left the room?"

Nix pulls away face a deep shade of red. I keep hold of her waist enjoying the closeness. She places her hands on mine looking mortified

"I'm going to take a shower or something." She stammers blushing as she passes Eric. "Anything that's not here, right now." She whispers embarrassed.

Eric watches her rush out of the room smirking at her. I wait till I hear the door close

"I need to feed. Soon." I let my fangs come out feeling relief rush over me.

"You don't say. Tell me, did you discover that before or after you near fang raped Nix on the kitchen counter?" Eric's sarcasm irked my already grated nerves.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood for this. We need to get Nix out of the house so I may bring a donor in."

Eric nods taking his cellular device out and pressing a series of buttons, a few moments later it beeps.

"Pam says she will meet me and watch Nix as long as you please. I will inform Nix when she finishes her shower."

"Very well, thank you. As your maker I command you not to think of my feeding when around Nix"

The command felt unnecessary, but I needed assurance she would not overhear the plan.

Eric stiffened at the command giving a slight nod.

I look to the human on my bed. His black hair fell into his brown eyes. He looks up at me nervously. I came beside him touching his sun tanned arm seeing him finch from my touch.

"Are you afraid child?" I watch him as he shakes his head causing his hair to move out of his face.

"No, I always get nervous before I'm bitten. Sorry." His fingers drum on his jeans in a rapid rhythm.

"Not to worry, it makes the blood taste better." My hand reaches to his shoulder holding him steady as he extends his neck to me.

I pull his hair a tad hearing my fangs click out.

He shakes slightly, but I ignore it too preoccupied by the pulsing vein in his throat. My fangs start to graze his skin when the door burst open and Nix stands before me with a look of extreme displeasure

The boy jerks up startled causing my fang to prick his neck drawing blood. I hold his shoulder down as Nix glares at him

"What is that?" She hisses nodding to the young man.

"You are supposed to be with Eric." I respond not looking at her focusing on the red dripping from the boy's neck.

"You're going to feed from it." Her voice showed her disgust.

I cast a scowl at her

"It, is a young man, and yes."

"I-I don't want to cause any tr-trouble" he stutters beginning to shake again.

Nix smiles at him

"Good, leave." She nods towards the door.

The boy makes to move, but I tighten my hold. Nix comes beside me looking to the boy. She jerks him out of my grip pushing him to the door.

"Sweet boy, go home. You're too young to be doing this." She places a small kiss on his cheek.

He runs off with a sort of glow about him. She turn back to me as I glare at her.

"That was not your place."

She cocks her head to the side coming closer. I stand going to the door to retrieve my meal.

"I cannot sate my appetite with only True Bloods." I reason as she blocks my path.

"What are you doi-" Nix slams her mouth on mine wrapping her around me pushing me to the bed.

I break our embrace turning my head

"Nix, what are you doing?"

She places a finger to my lips straddling my hips and pushing her hair to one side.

"Shh, for once let's not think. You won't hurt me, I won't hurt you. I trust you with my life." She lets out a little laugh at the irony of the last statement.

Her hair tickles my neck while she lays over me. I take an unnecessary breath attempting to think over my situation. Nix shakes her head kissing me again

"No, stop thinking." She slips her sweater off leaving her in a pale pink bra.

My fangs ache when I see her and my body takes over. I flip her over pinning her to the bed with my legs. She stretches out her neck, but I ignore it staring at the lumps of flesh on her chest.

"Take it off." I whisper in her ear pulling her to a sitting position still on her legs.

She reaches behind unclasping the restrictive garment. I yank it off pushing her back down. I let my hands travel her skin, grinning at her quiet whimpers. I kiss the skin on her tender breast molding the area I wanted with my tongue. Her hands weave into my hair pressing me closer. I let my fangs scrap her skin causing her to yelp.

I pull away in an instance seeing the two red welted parallel lines marking her pale skin. She touches them gingerly then reaches up to feel my fangs. Her thumb presses the point of my right fang sending a shiver through my body. She smiles kissing my chest lifting the fabric over my head. I feel her hands instantly roam every inch possible. Despite the desire shooting through my body I didn't want to claim her. I wanted to take my time not take her in a fit of passion.

Nix taps my temple kissing my ear

"You're thinking again Godric."

I laugh tracing my hands down her ribs before rubbing the welts on her chest. I kiss them licking the marks opening my mouth a little before biting down.

She gasps gripping my arm in a tight grip. The blood fills my mouth almost burning my tongue, but it was the sweetest, richest blood I had ever tasted and so warm. I gulp it down making sure not to spill any. Nix was breathing fast; I reach a hand up stroking her cheek to calm her. My other pressed her breast closer to my mouth trying to drink as much as possible. It tasted so alive and pure. Nothing could compare to its potency. I take in as much as possible.

I wanted more though and from different places. My tongue laps up the remaining blood as I start my way to her neck. She shook when I kissed her mouth with her blood still lingering in my mouth. Her eyes locked onto mine revealing her fear. I leave bloody kisses down her neck stopping at her defined vein running down her throat. Extending her neck further I latch on to the spot piercing the soft skin.

This time Nix cries, her voice cut off as my hand slams over her mouth out of reflex. Her pulse thundered in in my chest and head. I felt her ragged breath on my hand along with her other hand trying to tug it off. I loosen my grip hearing her take quick breaths. Her blood pumped into my mouth as I suckled the wound like a child nursing from his mother. My body humming with her blood. Nix grabbed my hand holding on for all dear life. I listen to her pulse hearing it still pounding hard. I keep drinking not ready to lose the contact.

My stomach felt like it was about to burst and I pull away kissing the spot which had a large purple bruise on it. Her breast had a red one to match. I prick my finger rubbing the blood over marks watching the bites heal, and the bruises fade into a yellowy color.

Nix let go of my hand brushing her bangs out of her eyes. The hair at her neck had managed to get blood on it despite my moving it. She flicks it away looking up at me.

"You have a little blood on your eyebrow." She laughs shallowly looking a little light headed.

I scrub the dried blood off feeling more on my cheek.

"Actually, you have a bit of blood everywhere." She corrected licking her thumb and wiping some off of my chin.

Only she could do that without me being completely repulsed

"Are you feeling alright?" I stay on her rubbing her shoulders.

She nods shimmying under me to sit up and move her wings. I move from her lap curling up  
beside her seeing her reach to get her sweater, but I catch her hand.

"Stay as you are please. Take everything off." I trace down her spine with my nail.

She looks at me hesitating before standing

"And if I refuse?" She covers her breast with her hands raising an eyebrow challenging.

I feel a growl rise in my throat knowing she was being a tease.

"I will be forced to undress you myself." I move on the bed sitting in front of her. "Though it would please me more if you undressed for me."

Red crept down her face to her neck. She bit her lip shyly looking to the floor.

"I don't know if I'll do that right." The embarrassment she showed was adorable.

I couldn't help, but to laugh pulling her hips to me slipping my hands in the waist of her skirt unzipping it.

"Nothing you do could be wrong." I place a kiss on her stomach

She nods taking my hands dragging them down her hips slowly carrying the skirt down with them. Her grey stockings stopped above her thighs and she had another pair of lace panties on that were far too tempting. She spreads her legs over mine and straddles my legs sitting in my lap. I run my hands over her back heading lower pushing the thin lace away. I lean back letting her lay on my chest and slipping the garment off. Nix turns even redder as I stroke the cleft between her legs. She hides her face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her blush on my skin a tingling warmth spreading over my body.

"You do not have to be embarrassed for liking it or not liking it, but you have to tell me."

She looks up from my neck face flushed redder than I had ever seen. I move my hand to her face cupping her burning face. Her eyes meet mine sparkling blue and gold searching for the answer.

"I'm scared, but I want this so much. I don't know anything about pleasing you and I don't want to mess up or displease you." She hides her face again.

I roll my eyes kissing her shoulder.

"You cannot mess this up little one and most certainly cannot displease me. If it makes you feel better, I do not wish to take you yet. You are a rather tasty virgin. And, your modesty is beautiful. I love how unsure you are. Most girls today do not have that. You are new and its perfectly normal to not understand the art of pleasing others. The only way to get more accustom to it is to practice and discover what you like." I comb my nails in her hair and scalp while she lays on my chest drawing the shapes of my tattoos.

"I want to discover what you like." She whispers resting a hand on my hip.

I take the hand kissing it.

"Don't think with your head, listen to what your body wants."

She nods and closes her eyes taking a few breaths. I lay back letting her have full access to my chest. Her hands gingerly touch my skin examining everything. She unites my linen pants hesitating before tugging them down. Her hand touches me causing my breath to catch in my throat. Her lips grazed above me and then lower. I have to resist throwing her down on the bed and claiming her without care.

"Show me how?" She looks up at me bashful, determined, and lustful.

"Of course little firebird."

So I did.

...

**Hi.**  
**I'm so very sorry this chapter took forever and a half. I haven't been much in the mood for writing lately (lots of end of term papers can do that to you). I promise to get back on the bandwagon this week and start a new chapter. Thank you for all of your support.**

**You Are Amazing!**

**Let me know what you think if you get a chance. They encourage me to stop procrastinating and write. :)**


	25. Boys and girl bonding time

He carries me into a room, secure arms cradling my tiny body. When I look up I see another boy sitting at the fire reading a book.

"I found a friend in the hallway. She may need some help" he rubs my back tenderly as I stay limp in his strong cozy arms.

"What type of assistance my child?" his voice strange and thick until he turned and saw me hiding in his arms shyly.

"Well, whoever may be?" he comes tucking my face away from the man's armpit.

I shiver at his cool touch speaking quietly

"I do not have a name sir"

He peers into my face, his light blue eyes lighting up as he looks into my orangey eyes.

"Nix?" He takes me from the other man's arms placing me on the ground kneeling to my height hugging me to his chest stroking my hair, kissing my forehead lovingly. "How I have missed you so. You mustn't stay gone for so long"

I pull away from him returning to the blond haired man hiding behind his legs peering at the boy shyly.

"Sir? I not sure of who you are."

"I wish you did my child, come sit with me." he pats his lap, but I retreat farther to the other man looking at him with pleading eyes.

He gives a reassuring smile placing a large hand on my back and ushering me to the brown haired fellow. The boy takes my hand kissing it lightly humming to me while pulling me into his lap.

"How old are you now?"

"I think this many sir," I hold up my small hand showing five and one, "may I go home now?"

My hands fall to the shinny buttons on his shirt. I play with them watching how the fire reflects off of them leaving orbs on the stone walls.

He chuckles watching me with interest

"Are you frighten dear?" he places a finger under my chin smiling.

He possessed the lightest skin I'd ever seen and his halcyon sage eyes seemed too wise for his face.

"Are you sick sir?" His lips creep into a closed mouth grin.

I see the blond join us, laying a blanket on the floor

"Yes little one. I am, but you mustn't worry about it." I scoot from his lap in front of him to look at him better. I see he is much younger than the blond and had pretty brown hair.

I sit on my knees continuing my studies. I see dark ink peaking from his shirt, I point

"What is that sir?"

He unbuttons his shirt some to reveal funny looking pictures on his neck, they were pretty. I reach to touch them waiting to know if it was allowed. He nods, I crawl close touching them with a gossamer touch. I turn my head trying to see the image at a different angle to figure out was it was supposed to be. They looked like arrowheads stray together with a thick curving line.

I draw back to my knees seeing him staring at me with those confusing eyes. The sleeve of my makeshift dress fell off my shoulder as I turned to face the other man. He nods stroking my hair with a large hand.

"Lite fågel" He whispers kissing me on the head.

The other boy came letting me curl into his lap. He keeps me with my back to him brushing my dress down past my wings. I shudder as he runs his hands over them. The blond one wraps a blanket around my body making me yawn at the coziness.

"Godric, I believe our friend is tired. Perhaps she would like to stay with us?"

I start to feel my exhaustion take over and finally give into sleep feeling the boy named Godric carry me to a pile of covers and tuck me in.

"Sleep well little one. We will talk more tomorrow evening."

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o 0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

I drift between being asleep and awake sensing something or someone watching me. Sitting up, I see two people above Godric. The man was resting a hand on his shoulder while the young girl laced her arm in his. The young man had chestnut colored hair and when he looked up at me I noticed a scar above his eyebrow.

"Hello Nix, do you remember me at? It would have been a very long time ago." He comes over to me stopping beside the bed.

I stare into his sea glass eyes trying to locate a sense of familiarity. He sits beside me taking my hand. I allow him noticing the glowing aura around him. My hand tingled as he held it. He smiled patting it kindly.

"How is he doing, Godric?" He looks over to the sleeping vampire at my side.

Godric was curled around my waist with his arm over my hips. I pull the blanket higher on my bare chest, but the man before me didn't seem to notice. He just keeps holding my hand changing his gaze from Godric to me.

"You are as lovely as Fredrick described you." The girl smiled touching Godric's cheek " it was nice to finally meet you. Perhaps I will see you in another life?"

She nods to me before fading away leaving me with the man.

"Where did she go?" I inquire, starting to feel an ancient kinship with the man named Fredrick.

He laughs turning to Godric again.

"Do not worry, miss. She is fine; she wanted to meet you though."

I move closer raising a hand to touch his face. He takes it placing it upon his cheek allowing me to make the connection.

"Fredrick!" I gasp, pulling him into a hug.

Fredrick holds me tight chuckling.

"Ah, I have tried countless times to find you, however you are very good at keeping your thoughts closed." He taps my head holding me close.

We stay in each other's arms until he looks at Godric again.

"He is well?"

"He seems to be. I hope he is." I guide my thumb over Godric's jaw causing him to place his head in my lap.

Fredrick puts a hand on his shoulder kissing his head.

"He has changed completely, yet stays the same."

I nod, studying the light that surrounded Fredrick.

"Are you an Angel?" I whisper fascinated with him.

He just grins.

"I must leave soon."

My heart sinks no wanting to lose him.

"You will come back?" I grab his hand not ready for him to leave.

"If that is what you want." He assures green eyes shining as he smiles.

I nod quickly, hugging him once more.

"You will take care of him." He doesn't ask, but states it.

"As long as possible, yes."

Fredrick scowls

"Soon?"

I meet his eyes.

"You will come again?"

He smiles causing my heart to catch in my throat.

"Of course." He gives me a quick kiss and vanishes.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o 0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

I wake with a start seeing Godric asleep on my stomach. I shake his shoulder seeing his eyes flicker open.

"Are you alright little firebird?" He comes up to my chest.

I lick my lips smiling at him

"I saw Fredrick. He wanted to know how you were."

His eyes light up with this news.

"You spoke with him?" The awe in his voice beautiful and wonder struck.

"Gracelynn as well. They told me to take care of you."

Godric holds me close and I felt a cool liquid hit my shoulder. Red stained his eyes leaving thin streaks down his face. I wipe them away holding him close as he sobs silently.

"I forget them." He cries into my neck not making a sound.

I draw shapes on his back feeling him calm.

"I could show you them?" I whisper in his ear.

He nods relaxing on my chest.

"Close your eyes and let your mind wonder."

He obeys closing them and takes my hand. I focus on Fredrick and Gracelynn beckoning their faces to return to my mind. I see the fair blonde hair on Gracelynn, long and fine. It framed her porcelain face perfectly. Fredrick's chiseled features highlighting his green eyes and messy hair. I turn my thoughts to Godric letting the memory flow from my brain to his.

He gasp, smiling before falling back into a deep slumber. I keep rubbing his back feeling him relax more and more.

Stretching, I see the marks on my breast from last night. There was no evidence of the actual bite; however, I still had mouth sized bruises littering my neck and chest. The evening had been filled with so many emotions I didn't even know where to begin.

As soon as I sensed Eric hiding something, I knew I needed to get home. Seeing the boy on Godric's bed ignited a type of jealous I didn't know I had. The idea of him feeding off of anyone aside from me caused my body to shake with anger. I couldn't really explain what came over me, I just wanted him.

Not to say I wasn't freaking out the entire time.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I'm pretty sure my stomach was attempting to climb out of my mouth. Godric didn't seem to mind though, in fact his thoughts proved how much he was enjoying it... Other regions of his body showed that too, but knowing that fact only made me blush.

The bite did not hurt exactly, though it didn't feel great either. More than a sting, but less than a stab. All in all, a tolerable experience. Perhaps, even a little arousing? Hm, I thought I wasn't comfortable with the term, but Godric knew his way around my body and arousing doesn't even begin to describe his touch.

Does icy fire exist? Because that would be the feeling I felt with his fingers running down my back.

Then, being naked on top of him seemed to be the most exhilarating and terrifying sensation. Being in control for the first time left me a bundle of nerves needing guidance. Luckily, Godric didn't mind taking over, he took my hand and covered all the basics. He ignored my flushed face, shaking hands, and timid behavior not pushing me. When he finally found his release he pulled me into a rough kiss fangs cutting into my lip. My blood filled both of our mouths tasting spicy and sweet, and most of all hot. So warm compared to the coolness of his. He groaned gripping my body firmly.

"Lay on the bed." He says with his dominating voice.

I did with great enthusiasm feeling him hover over me. His hands rest on my hips traveling to my thighs encouraging them to spread. I lean up to see what he had planned, not ready to be breached yet. He braces a hand on my shoulder forcing me back down.

"Close your eyes" he whispers accompanied by intensity which caused a shiver to travel from my spine to my toes.

I obey, sensing him draw nearer. I recoil feeling him tighten his hold to steady me. Then his tongue hit a place no tongue should be.

I jerk up despite his hold and scoot away. He looks at me, eyes marked with concern and lust.

"Don't be ashamed. You can like it." He wore a wicked smirk as I felt red creep down my chest like an unwanted heated blanket.

I couldn't speak; instead I laid back and closed my eyes again.

The pleasure didn't come in waves, but in tsunamis. It consumed me in complete bliss. My voice was inaudible as I tried to take in the sensation. Godric pulled away with a pleased look on his face making me cover my face embarrassed by my reaction.

He takes my hand lacing our fingers together and bestowing a kiss on my forehead.

"It's natural, stop being bashful about something as natural as this."

I nod, leaning into another kiss. He moves to my side lying on his back. I turn to my stomach taking my rightful place on his chest. He holds me until I finally drift to sleep.

I snuggle deeper into our covers hugging Godric close allowing my thought ridden mind to find sleep once more.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o 0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Eric's voice wakes me up this time, I open my eyes seeing Godric sitting up beside me with my book in his lap. He listened to Eric, nodding every so often. I felt cool air on my chest realizing the blanket scarcely cover my upper body. I pull it to my chin blushing, Eric not only just saw more of me than I ever planned, but probably heard us last night.

Great... That's just peachy.

I scoot to Godric nuzzling his torso which was still bare. He smiles cupping my face noticing my flushed skin.

"You do not need to hide, Eric has seen women before" he teases brushing the cover lower.

Eric smirks, crossing his legs in the armchair in the corner of the room. I turn pinker still when Godric's finger trails down the defined line of my cleavage carrying the blanket lower. His thoughts showed he wanted to show me off to Eric, even if he didn't know that was what they told.

The blanket creeps further exposing my breast and then some. His thumb rubs soft circles over the bruise he left.

"We wanted to ask you question." He announces still kneading my flesh.

I wait expectantly already knowing the question.

"Would you be comfortable with Eric feeding from you before I claim you?"

The question made my stomach quiver with something that resembled excitable uneasiness.

"Claim me?" Wasn't I already his?

Eric laughs a little, but Godric sends him a look saying 'Don't tease her'.

"Consummate our love and prove you are my mine in other ways." He responds calmly letting the back of his hand brush over my nipple.

Not sure if my face could physically get redder, but it felt hotter.

"Oh, um..." I try to get my mouth work.

I suppose it wouldn't be any more awkward then this moment now.

"If you two are comfortable with it. It would only be feeding?"

Eric speaks this time

"Yes, and you can decide where you wish me to feed. Do not feel obligated to do this though." He looks in my eyes and doesn't let them travel to other areas.

I nod, facing Godric

"Are you going to partake in this?"

He laughs, kissing my forehead.

"If that is what you desire." His voice was so relaxed leaving me at ease.

I nod again, Eric stands making his way to the bed.

Oh, we're doing this now? Eric stops beside me looking over my body with greedy eyes. Though he usually viewed me as a sister and friend it was obvious that wasn't applying now. I was now something he wanted.

"Where do you want me to bite?" He shifts awkwardly looking to Godric for guidance.

I try not to show the nervous sensation gnawing at my insides. Godric rubs my shoulders sensing the tension.

" Breathe Nix, " he coaxes trailing his fingers over my neck extending my throat to Eric.

He kneels beside me pulling me towards his chest. Godric moves gracefully to my lower half leaving kisses down my stomach. Eric hovers at my throat pressing his nose on it; his hand rest on my ribs, right below my breast.

I close my eyes feeling Godric pull the sheet all the way down. He lets his hand creep up my thighs encouraging them open. I resist, not ready for all of this. I make to move, but Godric pinches my thigh.

"Breathe." He says into my skin.

"You said it would only be feeding" I whisper as he massages my pelvis.

Eric draws away, gazing at Godric between my legs. My skin tingles as Eric's hand accidentally grazes over my breast. Godric kisses me again before speaking

"You asked me to partake. The bites won't hurt near as much if you are aroused."

I blush further and sit up grabbing the sheet.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. It's too- " I stumble for the word.

It wasn't that I didn't trust them entirely. I did. Nevertheless, I was just now getting accustom to Godric touching me, I couldn't handle Eric feeding from me while Godric played wicked games below. I did not want Eric seeing me 'aroused' by Godric. At least, not when I still blushed whenever Godric touched me in places I didn't know could be touched.

"Fucked up seeing your best friend fuck your little sister who can made you hard by just looking at you?"

My faces contorts at the thought.

"ERIC, PUPPIES!" I groan into my palms trying to decide how to get to my clothes.

Godric comes close; I realize he's still very much naked and still very much ready for me.

Please tell me this is a fucked up dream... Please.

I open my eyes.

Nope. It's real. Damn.

"Nix?" Godric tugs on the blanket I had just hid my face in.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm probably like some terrible blood tease aren't I?"

I hear Eric laugh at my phrase. Godric frees my face smiling.

"You are many things, but an intentional tease, is not one of them. We can try again later tonight if you wish, or tomorrow." He hands me a sweater that was forest green and warm.

I pull it on with haste excited to be covered. I move from the bed grabbing jeans and other necessities. Eric tries not to watch, but I could feel his eyes examining every inch available. Godric wanted me to change right there, but after my failed stripping last night, I decided to escape to the bathroom.

_'We have all seen enough of me for now'_I send his way seeing him smirk.

_'For now.'_He teases.

I roll my eyes retreating to my haven at the moment. Looking in the mirror, I see my blush couldn't even be classified by that anymore. I had the coloration of a tomato covering my usually peachy complexion. Not wanting to dwell on my extreme modesty disorder any longer I slip into the clothes quickly and wash my face with icy water.

Stepping out, I run into Eric whose was about to knock on the door. He held his cell phone which showed six missed calls

"Pam wants to talk to you."

I take the phone trying to figure out how on earth to use the thing before Eric takes it back and presses a series of buttons. Godric, who had also dressed places a kiss on my cheek; his lips so cool and soothing on my naturally warmer skin. He comes close to my ear and whispers

"Soon" He cups my sex through my jeans allowing my blush to return.

"Yes Pam, she's right here. Well, it's not my fault she decided to have an impromptu romp session"

I glare at Eric grabbing the phone.

"Hi Pam, sorry about Eri-"

"What The Hell Happened!?" She cuts off.

I rub my head turning from Eric and Godric.

"A lot." I state simply

"Care to elaborate on that darling?" She snips.

"Not with two highly immature boys in the room."

Eric scoffs and Godric chuckles. I brush them away.

"Put me on speaker phone please."

I pull the phone away from my ear and press a microphone shaped button.

"Okay" I reply bracing myself.

"GET OUT WE'RE HAVING FEMALE BONDING TIME! NO BOYS ALLOWED." She yells sardonically.

"Now look whose being immature." Eric mocked

"NOW ERIC!" Pam growls through the speaker.

Godric laughed ushering Eric out.

I press the microphone button off replacing the phone to my ear and stepping into the bathroom in case they decided to eavesdrop.

"Okay, they're gone." I close the door and sit in the oversized bathtub.

"Good, now what happened last night?"

I explain sensing Eric's secrecy and finding the guy in Godric's room. Then we got to the tricky part.

"So, remember how you asked if I knew what sex was?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do know. I mean, the basics, but with Godric. Pam, the guy has had 2000years to perfect it."

Pam listens. I can see her sitting on Eric's desk. Lips pursed with that indifferent look despite her interest.

"So have you sweetheart."

"But I don't even remember that! Not to mention I have to be reborn a virgin every time. Oh, and what does Godric mean 'you're a tasty virgin'?"

Pam laughs

"Godric said that? Wow, didn't think he had that in him. Virgins are notoriously known for tasting sweeter. Innocent blood is the finest blood."

"Ah, is that why Godric asked if I was okay with Eric feeding off of me?"

"HE DID WHAT!" She yelled causing me to drop the phone.

I pick it back up hearing her continue to fume.

"Yeah, that didn't end up going over well. Godric used the word 'aroused', and I sort of freaked out, and then you called."

"Go give Eric the phone." She grits through her teeth

"Pam," I draw out her name groaning.

"Now Nix."

"But..." I try to reason

"NOW"

I jump, opening the door and walking to the living room seeing both of them talking on the couch. I hold the phone out to Eric

"She wants to speak to you now." I give him an uneasy smile.

He sighs, taking the phone. Smiling to both of us he steps out leaving me with Godric. I shift in front of his gaze hating the way my face was heating up instantly.

"You are so beautiful when you blush." He whispers keeping his eyes on my body

"Liar." My hair falls into my face hiding the color

He is up and pushing me against the stone fireplace within milliseconds. Chilled fingers move my hair tracing my cheek bone.

"Liar? No." his hands slipping under my shirt groping me with gentle carcasses. "Lover?" He lifts a brow.

I roll my eyes laughing.

"Yes"

...

**Hi wonderful friends! I got my act together and actually wrote stuff! Each piece was written separate and kind of put together for a big chapter. Sorry, if it isn't great :( **

**But, we all know whats coming next chapter. My question is whose perspective do you guys want it in? Nix or Godric?**

**Let me know :)**


	26. It's time

Godric continues kissing my neck and slipping the sweater up my chest and away from my body. I smile, as he brushes stray hairs from my flushed cheek. His determined hand grabs my hips pressing me closer to the wall as he pins himself closer.

"Are you truly alright if Eric feeds from you?" His cool finger tips trace down my forehead to my jaw.

He waits for my response rubbing his thumb in little circular motions down my throat. I sigh leaning on his chest, sensing a sort of hesitant eagerness within him. He wanted to claim me. Every thought in his mind revolved around it.

"Godric, the real question is, are you comfortable with it? I want nothing more than to please you. If you desire for Eric to feed from me, I will allow it."

He listens to me watching me with curious eyes. Slowly he raises my chin up bestowing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"You are the most benevolent creature I have ever known. I have loved you for two thousand years, and I will love for thousands more." His legs keep me pinned to the wall as he holds me close kissing me with a force that I feel deep within my soul.

His words cause my heart to swell filling with that type of sugary sweet love that you only read about in cheap romance novels. I cling on to him hearing Eric come in and muttering a swear.

_'Seriously! Like fucking bunnies.'_

I attempt to untangle myself from Godric, but he just holds tighter. There may have been a hint of a growl leave his throat. Eric steps closer holding the phone out. He kept his eyes on one of the stones beside my head.

"Pam was wondering if you would mind speaking with her, she wants to inform you of something." He spoke to Godric nervously seeing he had interrupted a moment.

Godric ignores him, letting his playful hands reach under the clothing stroking my waist. I shiver, casting my eyes away from Eric knowing he was just as uncomfortable as I was. My hands find his taking them and holding them to my chest.

"Later." I promise handing the phone to him.

He nodded kissing me once more before answering the phone.

"Good evening Pam. What did you wish to speak about?" He smiles stepping out.

Eric an I stand facing each other both looking at the ground.

"So," he draws out scratching the back of his neck.

I study his clothes instead of him noticing how he forgo the usual leather and snug black-ribbed tank top for a fitted blue v-neck tee-shirt and jeans. In this attire he looked like Eric. That calm, snarky, lovable brother who I adored. I suppose brother was the key word. No matter how beautiful and alluring he was, he still felt like a best friend and brother. Not someone I was ready to be with.

"Yeah..." I bite my lip shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable earlier. I only wished to please Godric."

I shrug,

"I know, I want to please him too."

Eric smirks at my comment. I lift a brow then realize the innuendo and roll my eyes.

"Not what I meant." I clarify shaking my head.

Leave it to Eric to make everything I say sexual. He smirks again.

"Oh? You seemed_- at ease -_against the wall with him."

I shoot daggers at him and punch his arm.

"Shut up, now is it possible to feed without it being sexual?"

Eric grins.

OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0 OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0 OoO

"Pam, before you speak know you have no say in this matter." I state glancing back at Nix from outside.

Her cheeks still flushed to a beautiful shade of pink and raven hair falling down her back in loose curls. She stood in front of Eric, hands on hips and rolling her eyes looking annoyed. Eric was grinning wickedly at her clearly mocking her about something.

"Fine, but know that I'm speaking on Nix's behalf because her lust for you makes her completely incapable of making logical decisions."

Pam had always possessed a certain sardonic attribute and suited Eric well. She had also bonded with Nix, or so Eric said. Though speaking with her I could sense her maternal side coming through.

"Nix is capable of making decisions. She is her own person." I remind her wanting to get back in and continue my evening with my little firebird.

It was clear Eric feeding from her did not go over well. They seemed to have a strong brother sister bond that complicated the idea of feeding. Though Eric found her attractive, his morals wouldn't allow him do anything which caused her chagrin.

"Nix adores you. She would fly to the moon and back if that's what you wanted. She would do anything for you whether she is ready or not. Just, be careful with her. She's different." Pam spoke softly as if addressing a sensitive subject.

I look over to Eric and Nix, who were talking on the sofa. She pushed her hair behind her ears laughing at something Eric said. He smiled a smile I hadn't seen on him in such a long time. He continues speaking, his hands aiding him with a story. Nix watches grinning and laughing every now and then, her smile infectious as I watch.

"I am more than aware of how special she is. I would never make her do something against her will." I move towards the door ready to end the conversation.

But Pam had other plans.

"Oh really? Is that why she has nightmares begging the Pale-one not to touch her and to leave someone alone? Is that why she had to ask me what the appeal of virgin blood was? You are keeping her in the dark so she won't panic, but you are also taking advantage of the fact she doesn't remember her past." She snips with a dramatic sigh.

I cringe, knowing she was right. I pressured Nix before using blood and threats to gain what I wanted from her in the past. I didn't want her to remember everything I had done when meeting her, never again though.

"Pam, you know nothing of my history with her. I have spent hundreds of years tracking her and protecting her. Don't come to the assumption I am taking anything from her. Anything I obtain is given to me, not stolen. Goodnight." I click off the phone stepping inside.

There was a quiet whimper coming from the living room. Nix was kneeling in front of Eric with her wrist in his lap. He wipes his mouth and I step closer seeing a bite mark on her wrist.

"Nix?" I put a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn.

Her eyes were wet, but she seemed fine. Her wrist bled heavily as she stood. Eric steadied her shoulder

"Are you alright?" He looked to me holding under her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. But don't you hear that?" She stands still listening to something intensely .

Eric and I look at each other not hearing anything expect her heavy breathing.

_'How much did you take?'_I mouth taking her healing wrist in my hand, turning it to examine the large fang punctures on it.

"You really don't hear anything? It sounds like nails on wood or an animal running around." She moved from my arms clearly distressed.

"Eric... What happened?" I try, moving Nix back to the sofa brushing her hair from her face.

"We knew you wished for me to feed from her, but neither of us wanted it to be uncouth, so we decided from her wrist would be the best." He looks to Nix, seemed to have relaxed, but still seemed tense.

"It didn't hurt much" she assures curling up on my side "and it wasn't awkward until Eric said I tasted like chicken." She sticks her tongue out at him,

I laugh kissing the crown of her head.

"I don't actually taste like chicken do I?" Her voice filled with concern.

Eric grinned as I shook my head. Of course Eric would tell her that.

"Of course not. Eric is merely being mean." I wrap an arm around her waist.

She snuggles close sending warmth through my body. I let my hand travel up her leg slowly feeling her emotions turn as my hand slips under her sweater. Eric coughs loudly.

"If this is where the evening is heading I'll be going now." He smirks adverting his eyes.

Nix blushes hiding her face in my neck. I stroke her hair kissing it while I signal for Eric to leave.

"Have fun." He laughs as he rushes out of the room.

Nix looks up at me with eager eyes

"Lovers?" She whispers with flushed cheeks.

I laugh capturing her face in my hands.

"Yes"

Gripping under her legs I scoop her up rushing to the closest room keeping her in a rough kiss. Setting her on her feet I gander at her. She waits for my next move, but I don't budge wanting to see what she will do. Her hands grasp the hem of her sweater letting it drag over her skin painfully slow. I watch as more and more of her flawless skin was exposed. I come to grab her waist but she drops the sweater back down.

'You do not lay a hand on me until I say you can' Her voice mocks in my head as she pushes me onto the bed.

She straddles my lap legs astride pulling the sweater up again. I swallow keeping my hands by my side attempting to stay still as her sweater was discarded on the floor. My hand creeps up her arm and trails down her back unhooking the restrictive garment that hid her beautiful skin.

"So impatient, can you not keep your hands to yourself?" She clucks her tongue at me taking my rough hands in her soft ones.

I laugh nuzzling her neck.

"I cannot when you are in my lap looking like delectable succubus." Without warming I turn her over pinning her to the bed unzipping her pants and taking everything off with it.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt, nails scraping my skin as she yanks it off my arms. Her hands stroke my chest trying to touch everything her hands could get. I cup her breasts enjoying the fullness of them. My fangs click out; I hide my face in her hair.

"Don't hide. Please." She breathes taking hold of my face.

Her thumb rubs over my fang causing me to shudder above her. I slip my hand under her neck bringing her close. She pushes my pants away exploring below. I gasp as she strokes me. Her touching roughens as her kisses become more aggressive. A growl escapes my lips as I take her hands.

"May I have you?" My fingers intertwine with hers.

She scoffs rolling her eyes

"Truly Godric, after all these years do you even have to ask?"

Her silky skin rubs over mine as she positions herself under me. I look at her before me. How many times have I had her in this same position about to breach her and claim her as mine? The ebony hair that framed her face fell perfectly down her chest. Peach skin glowed under my touch, making me feel like my cool skin was melting. I kiss her throat weaving my fingers through her hair. I situate myself above her

"I don't wish to take you against you're will."

She nods gracing my chest with well placed kisses.

"I have hurt you so many times." My hands rest on her waist.

"Godric, I may not be very experienced with this, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be talking this much." She smiles kissing my cheek.

I laugh, licking down her chest hearing her gasp. My fangs find a spot and pierce her flesh, she cries out holding my hair. Her virgin blood stings my tongue as I lap the sweet nectar from the wound. She clenches her jaw trying to remain calm, her body recoiled from me, but her strong hands kept hold of me pulling me closer. I place one of her legs over my own and push forward.

The flavor of her blood changes from a honey-like substance to a spicy cinnamon taste. She moans lifting her hips to meet my shallow thrust. I watch her bite her lip and grip the blankets.

"Open your eyes." I stroke her face slipping in deeper seeing her grip the blankets tighter.

She opens them staring at me and shifts,

"My wings." She mutters opening them a bit.

I brush my hands over the creamy feathers notices the goose bumps forming on her arms. I focus on them instead of how badly I wanted to be rough with her. She wasn't ready, so I continued slowly allowing her to grow accustom to my length inside of her.

_'Claim me as yours.'_

The thought comes unbidden as she lifts her hips to mine allowing me deeper. I groan, pushing further into her. She was so tight around me and seemed to fit perfectly. I loved her so much and I loved knowing I was the one to deflower her, something that was taken from me when I first loved her. My hands splay over the define curls of her hips as my mouth suckles the still healing wound on her breast. We meet each other's movements with passion. Nix grabs my back sitting up a little more letting out soft mews into my shoulder. Her nails drag over my skin causing me to grunt and enter her more forcibly.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear as I lower us back down cradling her head.

Thick hair tangles in my grasp while I run my hands over face kissing her. Wet tongues crash into each other yielding to the other's desires.

"I love you." I groan, "Nix, my Nix."

I jerk my hips hearing her cry out as I hit somewhere new.

"Godric, please!" She keens while I aim to hit the same spot.

OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0 OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0 OoO

How could something so simple feel so wonderful? I clutch onto his arms as he pounds into me with determination. The pain faded and had been replaced by a powerful sensation that I couldn't contain.

"Godric, please!"

His hips threatened to slow, but I needed him. I needed this. If I could replace the past with something new maybe I could forget. He adjust my leg holding under my knee while he push furthered. The tingles start in my stomach spreading quickly. A warmth surges through my body as my soul gives into the pleasure he brought me. My nails drag over his back gripping his lower back to get him as close as possible.

My cry of ecstasy rips through the air followed by his low guttural growl in my ear. He shudders and I feel a shot of cold surge inside me. I lay back trying to regulate my breathing; he clasps on top of me kissing my neck.

"Thank you." I utter softly into his shoulder drawing letters on his back.

He props himself up studying my face.

"You're welcome?" He laughs rubbing our noses together.

I grin holding his hands.

"What do I taste like?"

It was something I was curious about since they both craved my blood with great intensity. Godric smirks down at me.

"Chicken."

**HI!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates this month, but holidays happen. I unfortunately cannot change that. Anywho, I hope you guys like this. Review if you get a chance and I hope you all had a great holiday. :)**


	27. Visits from the past

His palms rest on my hips as I move above him. Fingers dig into my skin tarnishing the peachy glow. There was something wonderful about being in control, if only in my mind. His steady hands guide me to a natural pace allowing my body to relish the feeling of him inside. My body's natural warmth cooling from his touch. I was usually so hot, but now the refreshing chill of his skin consumed me in rejuvenating goosebumps. With my wings spread open and mouth attached to his I felt my memories healing. All the pain was gone, everything was gone. All I saw was him. His peculiar eyes locked on mine; whether they were grey or blue was still a mystery to me.

I hear a low growl rise in throat as he shifts my hips and thrust upwards. My soft moans echo in the room. He grips my wrist pulling me closer to his mouth while he struggles to keep our momentum going. How many hours had passed? I lost count of how many times he caused me to cry out his name and the prick of his fangs piercing my skin as he shuddered in my arms. His nails dig into my lower back, grinding our hips into each other. I kiss down his chest feeling his restraint.

"I want you to take me." I whisper stopping all movement.

"I thought that was what I was doing?" Godric tilts his head rocking my hips painfully slow.

My body responds instantly convulsing around him. I gasp, biting my lip. How did he know his way around my body better than I did? He gives me a small laugh kissing in between my breast.

"I can hear what you desire," I kiss his forehead "I want you to fulfill what you yearn for."

Godric's grip tightens almost painfully.

"Mine." He growls flipping me over and pinning my arms down.

"Yours." I respond relaxing in his arms.

He wrenches my legs open ramming himself inside. I found myself still new to the sensation and ill prepared. My breath catches in my throat as he pumps into me roughly. His teeth graze over my breast tearing a thin layer of skin leaving a sanguine line in its place. My body immobile under his, he grunts above me in some type of primal state. He grabs me and we end up on the cool wooden floor. Releasing my arms he cups my breast licking up the mess he made. I clench my hands in his hair forcing him closer. His member enters me in fluid motions causing me to met his hips in desperate need.

"Tell me what you need." He demanded fingers sneaking lower.

I cry out gasping while he applies pressure to my hard nub. My voice fails me as I writhe from the attention.

"Use your words sweet bird." He makes small circles ceasing all other movement and slipping out.

I whimper needing him back inside, but losing my voice under his touch.

"Please- I need you." I gasp out.

He hums in approval smiling against my lips

"Where do you need me Nix?" He teases in my ear

"Inside me... Please!" I rasp clinging to his arms.

He nods entering me again. I take in everything calling out his name. A loud growl distracts me from the boy atop me. I look to Godric, who was nuzzling my neck not making a sound. The growling grows louder as Godric forces my body to come apart in his arms. I glance over him seeing the flash of a ruddy red streak. Was that a tail? I ignore it and continue kissing him until he finds his own release collapsing on me showering my neck with bloody kisses.

"You are covered in blood." He observes examining my chest and neck.

I shiver when his cool tongue licks down my cleavage to a puddle of blood that coagulated near my navel. I close my eyes sighing in content.

"Would you like blood to heal the bites and ease the discomfort?" He offers a wrist to my mouth.

"Discomfort?" I felt wonderful.

My body was still shaken from aftershock.

"You will be sore. I wasn't necessarily gentle." He trails his ring finger over my ribs feeling each one.

I shift my shoulders flexing my wings under the cool floor. My muscles felt tense as I moved.

"Please drink, I want to continue our time." He rubs himself over my leg stiffening slightly.

Again? How long had we been doing this?

"What time is it?"

He grins kissing my cheek.

"Around six in the morning, I believe."

"What? Seven hours!" My cheeks flush

Godric snickers at me. He strokes my jaw smirking

"You seem surprised." He raises a eyebrow taunting me.

I blush biting my lip, talk about stamina.

"Do we always go on like this?" Not going to lie, I don't think I can handle much more today, I felt blissfully exhausted.

"Not always. Are you too tired to continue?" His voice full of concern.

My eyes narrow at him

"I am no weakling." I snip, pushing myself up on my elbows challenging him.

He smiles kissing my nose.

"Fine, lay back down." His hands go to ease me back down, but I lock my elbows smirking.

"You are very bossy."

He frowns trying to coax me into a laying position.

"Perhaps, you should say the magic word?" I offer locking my knees together.

'Open sesame'

His thought springs into my head. I swat at him glaring.

"Now I see where Eric gets his humor from. Try again, persuade me." My elbows dig into the hard wood beginning to ache, but watching the frustration on Godric's face was worth it.

He stays above me pondering my request.

"I am not bossy. I merely know what I want and how to obtain it." He pulls me into a cool kiss making me forget my elbows and sinking to the ground.

I break the kiss.

"Cheater, you were suppose to say please." I whisper running my hand down his strong arms.

He watches thoughtfully, then slowly moves beside me laying flat on the floor. He looks at me expectingly.

"Please?" He reaches for my hand placing it upon his cheek.

I smile curling up against his side laying my head in the crook of his elbow. He looks in earnest watching my every move. I drag my index finger over chest slowing over his body's natural speed bumps. I study the way his skin was milky white until you reach his nipples. They were a faded pinkish brown. I touch them lightly studying every detail.

"May I ask what you are doing?" He looked to the ceiling his fingers twirling my hair.

"I want to remember everything about tonight. I want to be able to fall into this memory when I'm scared of the past." My attention now turning to the occasional freckles scattered on his chest.

He gives a little smile, closing his eyes. I kiss his chest,

"You are so warm. Strange that fire and ice can blend so perfectly with each other." He murmurs cupping my face.

Sitting up, I hover above him. He keeps still letting me lower myself carefully until we were one once more. My head spun from lust or maybe it was from lost of blood. I didn't care in the end, I only wished to be connected to him once more.

"Mine." I proclaim hearing a quiet groan leave his mouth.

"Yours"

...

I start to towel dry my hair humming a song by yet another new artist I found. Really how have I gone all this time without learning the joys of music? My hair drips down my back as I hunt for a dress to wear. Godric was curled into a blanket clutching my pillow with a furrowed brow. His knuckles looked even whiter against the navy cover. I slip on the first dress I see sitting beside him. My hands brush over his soft skin tracing over his eyebrow.

The dreams that plagued him made my blood run cold. The Pale One was doing terrible things to Godric's small, young body. My stomach churned at the images. I remove my hand seeing he had curled further into himself. I replace my hand focusing on warmth. I allow myself to get pulled black into his hellish world. It was so dark and cold there. Godric was chained; his back covered in deep gashes. The Pale One stood naked, towering over him. I shook when he looked near me coming closer. I feel a hand on my shoulder seeing a golden aura. Fredrick stood beside me.

"It's alright. You are safe." He spoke gently to both Godric and I.

Gracelynn came to my other side stroking my arm. Fredrick moved to Godric blocking the Pale One. He uncuffed the shackles hugging Godric close while Gracelynn smiled coming to hold him as if he could break. Her voice seemed to banish all evil as she got Godric to repeat a lullaby with her. I stay my distance seeing the two beings in front of me. Though they had no wings they were more angelic than I would ever be. Fredrick looked to me

"Come here sweet child." He beckons offering a hand.

I move cautiously seeing a small Godric turn looking up at me with tear rimmed eyes. He grabs onto me clinging on my skirt. I rub his back feeling Fredrick place an arm over my shoulder. Gracelynn cups my face

"You must tell him darling."

I shake my head, not yet. I couldn't.

"I will break his heart." I choke out feeling tears prick my eyes.

Fredrick smoothed my hair as I sniffled seeing Godric hold me with a secure grip.

"Do not cry Nix." He shushed kissing my head while Gracelynn strokes my hair.

I lean into their arms knowing they were right, but I couldn't tell him.

"He has calmed. You should leave, it is far too dismal here for a creature of the light." Gracelynn spoke, her voice maternal and sweet like honey.

I let go of Godric reluctantly seeing his wide eyes look back at me. I place a chaste kiss on his cheek before removing my hand from his shoulder.

He relaxes in the bed, his hand releases the pillow.

"You are so very loved." I whisper smiling down at him.

...

Eric bumped into me as I stepped into the kitchen. Godric sat at the table with a true blood watching the awkward scene that was about to commence.

"Sorry." I mutter to the floor.

Long time no see floor. I bet you were starting to miss me. Lucky for you I lead a very socially awkward life, so you can be assured I'm never far away.

Eric inhaled deeply catching my new scent.

"Godric's lite fágel nu."

My heart sinks a little.

'Broder, jag kommer alltid vara din lite fågel' I assure reaching out to hug him.

He turns away side stepping me.

"Eric?"

He ignores me

'Är det hur du ska hantera detta?' I hiss.

He stalks up to me glaring

'Hur skulle du be mig att hantera detta?' He growls in my face.

Godric stands, but receives a glare from Eric and I.

'As a friend! You are my best friend!' I shout mentally.

'And you are my sister whom my father deflowered last night! What is worse is some sick part of me wishes I was the one to have deflowered you! So tell me Nix, how do you want me to handle this? How am I suppose to respond?' He bares his fangs at me.

Godric is between us in seconds.

"Gillar inte detta," I snap, pushing him with anger "I don't want to be upset. I'm going out."

Eric gripped my arm,

"Where are you going?"

I shrug out of his hold not answering.

"Eric enough." He says calmly. Alway calm.

I keep walking to the door throwing it open and yanking off my shirt and unfurling my wings. Godric appears beside me,

"Do wish for company?"

I shake my head taking off.

Flying has a sort of cathartic release which is almost indescribable. I don't think a simple word can express the sensation of coasting on wind currents with no destination. How can you describe the taste of sunshine and earth? Or the sound wind makes when it rustles through feathers? It just feels right.

I finally stop in the woods where I met Sookie. Perching on a tree I take deep breaths. I wasn't mad at Eric, I understood why he was upset, but I couldn't stand having him hurt. He was my brother and I loved you. The idea of upsetting him made me queasy. A low rustling below catches my attention. It was the same sound I heard while Eric had been feeding on me. I heard a sort of excited whine. Hopping down I am greeted by a scruffy dog barking at the tree. It turns spotting me prancing forward jumping at me giving my arm a slimy lick.

"Ew! Sit!" I command pushing him down. The dog proceeds to spiral in energetic circles barking.

"Okay, calm down." I try, rubbing his head hearing his excited thoughts.

'It's you, it's you. I have been trying to find you and now I did and IT'S YOU!'

Rubbing my temples I go to my knees, though judging by the amount of slobber now covering my face it may not have been a good decision. He rolled to his back panting.

"Better?" I scratch his belly seeing him nod before shifting into a human.

My screech of surprise caused the red headed to cover his ears.

"Emmy, is that truly necessary?" He gives me a frustrated glare.

I take in his fair skin and broad shoulders. His red hair shined in the moonlight, he ran a hand through it waiting for me to regain my senses. I noticed the fact that he wore nothing, adverting my eyes from his nether regions.

"Emmy?" Why did that sound familiar?

He comes closer causing me to take a step back.

"You were Emmy when I loved you. Until he took you from me." He got to me two strides speaking lowly.

My feet start to run, but he holds my arm in a firm grip.

"He claimed you. I can smell it." He studies my face, a deep crease at his brow.

My hand whips out to hit him.

A shinning glow breaks out around us. Fredrick comes beside me taking my hand.

"Rixon, I told you never to contact her again." He growls pushing me behind him.

Rixon stands defiantly staring longingly at me.

"How old are you Emmy?"

I hide my face, Fredrick squeezes my hand.

"Her name is Nix and she is not yours." He hisses, his aura turning darker.

"I am eighteen-ish." I whisper, moving from Fredrick to examine the mystery man.

He was extraordinary average, but so beautiful.

"How long have you been eighteen?"

I think about the question

"You know nothing" I stutter out.

"Ah, you cannot answer that can you? Come with me, I can lead you away from the darkness." He reaches out a hand smiling.

Fredrick shoves his hand away,

"Do not speak to her. She chose him." He threatened.

Rixon shook his head in sardonic amusement.

"He never gave her a choice!" He shouts starting for Fredrick.

My hand shoots out light between them. Hot burning heat blazed in an orange line.

"I do not care what either of you think you know, but you will not threaten each other." I keep my hand out ready to strike.

Rixon nods stopping short. Fredrick glares him down, aura dark and brooding.

"If you want to speak, I will come." Rixon speaks softly before vanishing all together.

I turn to speak to speak to Fredrick only to discover he was gone as well.

What on earth just happened?

...

The booming music numbed my thought ridden head as I entered. She was in the office talking to a woman in a tight corset.

"Nix? What's wrong?"

I ignore all other thoughts of reason and throw myself in her arms. She pats my shoulder awkwardly

"Get out." She snaps to the other woman while she strokes my hair "Nix? Are you okay?"

The tears come unbidden as I cling to her.

"My life is a clusterfuck of inconsistencies." I grumble into her shoulder.

...********

Hi!

Happy New Year's Eve! Review please if you get a chance.


	28. Taking time to think

"Pam, is she with you?" I hold the phone pacing around the house.

Eric sits sulking like a disgruntled teenager. I ignore his brooding more concerned about Nix's current location. She wasn't one to stay gone long when upset, but after four hours I became anxious.

"Yes. I swear if she so much as hints you made her do something against her will, you will have wished you met the sun at the fellowship." Pam hisses through clenched teeth.

I sigh rubbing my temples with my hand, not at all in the mood for her maternal attack.

"I thank you for your concern for Nix, but I am no threat to her. It would appreciated if you had a tad more faith in me." Using every ounce of my patience I manage to grit out the sentence sounding civil.

She huffs and I can practically hear her rolling her eyes. My tolerance for her snarky tone was at an all time low, though I had calmed as the years of my immortality passed I still had little patience for blatant disrespect.

"Fine. She is safe." She snips.

I throw up my hand in frustration wanting to scream.

"Thank you Pam, for that very informative answer." My eyes turn to Eric, he winces.

"I would like to speak with her." I try again.

"She isn't in the talking mood." She snaps,

My fist connects with the wall behind me. Eric motions for the phone. I slam it in his hand fuming.

"Hello Pam, give the phone to Nix." He demands, she says something making him scowl. "I don't care what you think she needs; Godric wishes to speak with her."

He smiles handing me the phone.

"Nix, are you alright?"

Her light breathing was audible through the speaker sounding shaken.

"Nix?"

"I'm okay. I'll be back soon, I just-" She takes a breath, "I need to figure some stuff out."

She seemed upset. Her voice displayed her emotions as if they were hidden in a glass box.

"Let me help you." I reason hearing her sigh.

"You can't. I'll be back before tomorrow night. I love you." With that she hung up leaving me with unanswered questions

* * *

I clip off the phone feeling rather heartless, but I had no desire to discuss this with him yet. Staring at the phone I half consider calling him back to apologize. Pam sits on the desk watching me.

"Would it kill you to be a wee bit nicer to him?" I laugh adjusting the hem of the dress she let me borrow.

Actually it was more of a top that was a few inches too long to be classified as a top. The green fabric was stunning, but I still felt rather exposed.

"No, but meaner is way more amusing." She smirks putting on a new layer of a shinny red lipstick.

My hair had been put in a loose twist secured by far too many bobby pins, but Pam seemed to believe feeling pretty could mend any problem. While I did feel quite spiffy and fancy, my mind was riddled by the earlier events of the night.

Rixon

He looked familiar, but I could not recall any memories with him.

Fredrick said he wasn't supposed to contact me, but surely Rixon meant me no harm, right?

Pam motions for me to come over. I sit beside her as she applies a light layer of lipstick on my lips along with shimmery gold eye shadow. She smiles at her work,

"Beautiful." She smiles handing me a small compact with a mirror.

Any sadness on my face was hidden by glitter and glitz disguising the internal conflict going on in my mind.

"Lets go people watch and see how many people use a pickup line on you."

I grin stepping out into the bar.

* * *

16

Sixteen was the number of total pick up lines used on me. I am pretty sure if anyone else said anything to the extent of 'You're pretty, get in my pants' I may have had to smite someone. Pam thought all of it was the funniest thing as I would have to avoid every person covered in leather trying to seduce me.

After an hour I was done. Too many hormones for one establishment in my taste. I end up on the roof waiting for the sun to rise. Checking my watch I see I have about an hour. Stretching out on the hard cement I let the loud thumping of the heavy metal music vibrate through my body lulling me to a mind numbing place. When I go there everything else is trivial, like flying it's not something I can explain, but when I can shut everyone out the quiet I find is a type of solitary that is beyond compare.

Sleep comes easy and for once my memories do not surface.

The warm sun eventually wakes me and I decide what I had to do.

"Rixon?" I call out, not exactly sure how to go about summoning him.

The warm sun causes me to sweat in an instant despite the short dress. My hair had long lost the confounded pins. They scratched my scalp and I liked my hair natural anyway. It was in an unruly mane, but somehow manageable. I stretched my arms turning.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

I jump in surprise at the tall young man in front of me. His red hair shined in the sun reflecting the rays. He smiles revealing pearl white teeth. Of course he was stunning.

"You look," he looks over my dress and smudged makeup trying to process the sight in front of him "nice dress?"

My face flushes as I tug the hem lower. He had a simple pair of brown trousers that were tucked into tanned leather boots that stopped below his knee. His  
tunic had puffy sleeves and to finish it off he wore a navy vest. The tunic had a slight v cut allowing me to see his broad, muscular chest.

He moves his hand to his cheek, scrunching his fingers and thumb against his palm before tracing down his cheek.

I lift a brow watching with great curiosity.

He puts both hands lower palms down shifting them from side to side then points to me. Next he brings his right hand to his temple in a fist with his thumb out before tapping it to his left hand in the same position.

The actions make sense in my head and I find myself nodding my right wrist at him.

"Sign language?" I whisper looking at my wrist.

He nods smiling,

"When we met you wouldn't speak. You took to signs though."

I come closer studying the freckles on his nose and his curious accent.

"Why did Fredrick say you weren't suppose to contact me?"

He stiffens.

"He doesn't care for me. We have differing opinions about a friend of yours." He runs a hand through his hair laughing slightly.

"Godric." I state shading my eyes from the sun.

He nods, sighing. His lean legs move gracefully as he comes beside me leaning on the edge of the building. Soft eyes study my face with a smug expression.

"You are tired, are you not? Emmy, darkness does not suit you." He reaches out to touch my arm only to have me move.

"My name is Nix, and how do you know what suits me?" I glare at him crossing my arms refusing to admit my interest in him.

The last thing I needed was another guy thinking they knew how I needed to live.

Rixon steps back jumping onto the ledge of the building, balancing with his arms out.

"Listen dearie, you can believe what you want, but we used to love each other until you're vampire got jealous. I know more about you than he could ever dream." He gives a slight skip clicking his heels.

I huff, crossing my arms watching him continue.

"And what do you think you know?"

He stops looking down at me with a slight smirk.

"I know it's soon." He states simply jumping down in front of me "I know you're scared."

My eyes burn as I look away.

"How?"

He shrugs touching my shoulder in a calm embrace.

"I told you, I know all." His strong hands pull me into a hug while I feel my lip quiver.

Knowing someone knew everything was relieving and positively terrifying. I hug him close smelling his salty scent, like icy sea water. He pats my back calming my tense breathing.

"I should go, Emmy... Nix." He whispers.

I hug him tighter.

"You will come back? Please, promise you won't leave me with no answers, everyone does that."

He nods, kissing my hair.

"You are not one to answer questions either." His hands come to my cheeks holding them tenderly.

I study his face, seeing how fair toned he was and the slight stubble on his cheeks.

"I have to go." His voice heavy with his harsh accent, but so soothing.

Releasing his hands I nod. He smiles kissing my hand.

"See you soon."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Opening the door, I see Godric sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He doesn't move as I come beside him. I sit on the cushion staring at him. He doesn't even twitch.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked still not moving.

"Yes." I say quietly assuring myself.

"You are a terrible liar. You have always been." He smiles keeping his eyes closed.

I laugh, shaking my head.

"May I share a secret with you?" He takes my hand in his rough one.

"Of course" I whisper tightening my grip.

"When you are not with me I can feel the world slow. It's almost unbearable."

* * *

Hi!

Sorry this is so short. I've been busy with the new semester starting up. I promise we will talk more about Rixon next chapter. Review if you get a chance

Kay….

Bye


	29. Sooner than expected

Curled up on the couch with a book in my lap and head phones on I didn't hear the patter of paws come beside me. In fact, it wasn't until I got a wet lick on my arm I noticed I wasn't alone. The sudden sensation caused me to jump, looking down I am greeted by a mangy red dog cocking his head to one side. He sniffs my hand nudging it with his cool nose. He was huge, easily as tall as me if he stood on his hind legs.

"An Irish wolfhound, original." I mock, scratching behind his ear.

His leg thumps on the wooden floor in tandem with my scratching. His tail wags in an enthusiastic manner as his pants heavily. I smile, sinking to the floor with him. He lays his long face on my knee looking up with big eyes.

"What?" I jiggle my knee making him groan.

His paw thuds against my thigh as he vocalizes to me.

"Rixon, I'm pretty smart, but I do not speak dog."

He barks setting up and lowering his head.

'Could you maybe close your eyes?'

Rolling my eyes I cover them with my hands. Behind my palms I hear some slight rustling before he spoke

"Now you may open them." He says removing my hands from my face.

His genuine smile greets me. I grinned taking in his defined nose and chin. He had thick lashes which made the green in his eyes stand out against the grey. He wore a black tunic and deep navy trousers. The outfit seemed much more relaxed.

"You look a little healthier. Though I can see you fading." He pushes my hair out of my eyes noting the dark circles.

I glare at the comment.

"I'm not fading, just tired. I've had a lot of attention the past few days." Seriously, did everyone think they could barge in unannounced and give me their opinions on my life?

He sighs, rubbing the side of his face, scratching the light stubble covering his cheeks.

"Fine, whatever you have to tell yourself lassie." his accent coming through as I narrow my eyes at him.

He sniffs the air making a face and scrunches up his nose. Great...

"You smell like him." He grumbles rubbing his nose trying to get the scent out.

The whole scent thing was getting old.

"You smell like wet dog. I wouldn't be casting too many stones if I was you." I shoot back.

The scowl that he makes causes me to laugh.

"You best be joking miss."

I simply stare at him giving him a sympathetic smile. His eyes grow wide.

"I'm sure there is a shampoo you can use. May even be able to get rid of the fleas." I tease seeing him frown.

"I do not have fleas. You know, I'm starting to think I liked you better as a mute."

An aggravated breath comes out of me releasing all my frustrations.

"What do want Rixon!" I snap causing him to withdraw.

"My, my, someone's testy." He raises his hands to his chest.

My expression displayed the lack of amusement I felt. He nods running his hand through his hair.

"I know what's happening and wanted you to know you had an ally." He takes my hand staring into my eyes.

Jerking my hand back, I glare annoyed he thought he knew anything about me.

"Nothing is happening." I grit out.

"You cannot fight it. Or hide it." He warns standing up.

"Challenge accepted" I shoot daggers at his head. Who was he to think he knew anything about me?

He stretches ignoring the sudden hostility I showed. Instead, he picked up my book reading the back cover. I take a few calming breaths knowing he wouldn't be here if he didn't need to tell me something. Picking at a loose thread on my skirt I attempt to come up with a question for him.

"When did we meet? How old was I?"

He looks down from my book putting a hand on his chin rubbing it with his index finger and thumb.

"Time has become so trivial to me now. I find I cannot recall the year. I met you when they brought you to the house. They had the doctor and I examine you. You gave me a bloody nose because I touched your wings." He gingerly touches his nose, revisiting the memory "You looked to be around the same age you are now. How old are you Emmy?"

I grimace at the name. He waits for an answer I wasn't ready to share.

"What caused tension between Godric and you?"

His face falls and he clears his throat, shifting uncomfortable by what I thought to be an innocent question.

"You… That filthy leech did not know how to keep his tainted self away." He cracks his knuckles each pop emphasizing how much he want to crack Godric's bones.

"Do not speak of him like that." I warn, standing to face him. My hand makes contact with his cheek sounding harsher than the actual hit was.

His laugh was humorless and eyes cold.

"You shouldn't defend him. You've known him all of a week. You are incapable of comprehending the horrors your bloodsucker is responsible for." He had backed me against the couch pushing me down before coming down to level with his palms on my knees.

I turn my face from him, refusing to look at him. He sighs taking my chin in his hand holding me in a gentle grip. Moving my chin away, he lets go returning his hand to my leg. I discount the tears yearning to make an appearance. I was tired, so tired, of everyone assuming they knew what was best for me. Only I did, and right now I didn't even want me saying what I should do. He places a light kiss on my hand trying to catch my gaze.

"One hundred and eight." I whisper.

He tilts his head to the left working to figure out what I meant. The action seemed to favor that of the dog he was earlier.

"I should be around 108, but like you said, 'time is trivial'. It's hard to say. Physically, I'm still a teenager, but I can't tell what are memories and what I've lived in this life. After a while, it's all just a blur. I could be a thousand for I know. Maybe I never really die." I find myself speaking more to myself than Rixon.

Rixon listens processing everything I said with a gentle smile.

"You shouldn't speak ill of Godric." My voice rougher than I intended; yet, I refused to have Rixon insult my best friend and lover.

He huffs tightening his grip on my legs. His whole expression change as he glared at me with intensity only angry men would be able to achieve. I keep my stance though glaring right back. He ground his jaw breathing shallow.

"Now you listen Emmy, and listen well. Your boyfriend killed me." He hissed moving his grip painfully to my arms.

I gasped in pain and also shock. I knew Godric had quite a temper, but he wouldn't kill Rixon. He wouldn't?

"Ah, guess he never told you that? Your lad murdered me because you chose me!" He growls out with venom getting closer and closer until I was backed against the cushion.

My stomach lurched, I could see Godric killing because of me. If he felt betrayed in any form he would attack. My heart ached for Rixon who seemed so young now. He couldn't be more than twenty, a life cut short.

All because of me.

"How can you even speak to me Rixon?" My voice meek and quiet.

He doesn't respond, just holds tighter. I stroke his arm in a soothing manner not sure whether I was consoling him or myself.

"It wasn't your fault. I knew you would be upset, but it seemed liked something you needed to know. Emmy, you're growing old."

I scowl,

"Thanks." The sarcasm in my voice causes him to chuckle.

"Sorry, but you understand what I'm getting at?"

Nodding, I smile touching his face.

"Soon."

He nods in agreement.

* * *

Godric shakes my shoulder rousing me from my sleep. I open my eyes seeing I had fallen asleep on the couch with my blanket bundled under me. His cool hands chilly on my hot skin. He notices my warmth placing his palm on my forehead frowning.

"You're warmer than usually. Do you feel unwell?"

Eric comes in giving me a short nod, still not forgiving himself for his melt down a couple of nights ago even though I had forgave him. I smile at Godric working up the courage to ask a very important question.

"Why did you kill Rixon?" I demand feeling my stomach roll.

Eric shakes his head quickly at me while Godric's face remains calm. He was never one to show his true feelings. Instead he straightens his spine and regards me with an unnerving composure.

"He threatened me."

I scoff at him determined to remain as put together as he was.

"Nothing threatens you. You are practically invincible." My hands shake and my head was throbbing.

Godric considers my words pondering the statement.

"I am, but I am invincible because I eliminate what threatens me. He was a threat and I took care of it."

I gawk at him, shock by the heartlessness in his words.

"He was a person and you killed him!" My throat scratchy as my tone went shrill.

"Please, do not raise your voice at me. If you wish to speak we will speak; however, I require you to show some level of respect." He watches as I feel my body shiver.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child. I'm older than you and Eric combined. I also hold the upmost respect for you, but you must understand what it's like to see someone, talk to someone, and then learn you are what caused their death. Do you not understand how disturbing it is? I can't control my tone because I am disgusted I had any part in a young man's murder." My voice cracks as an unwanted tear springs from my eye.

Eric speaks next, coming beside me and wiping a tear from my face.

"You are a victim in this as well. Believe me when I say you had nothing to do with what happened. We cannot apologize for everything which happened in the past. We can only honor those who have perished and move forward. You are allowed to be upset, yet you cannot and should not hold any vendetta towards Godric for something that cannot be changed. He loves you beyond your belief and would only do what he thought was best for you." He sighs stroking my hair.

Godric nods, still standing.

"I am sorry you have these feelings." His comforting hand rest on my shoulder.

My body tenses involuntary at the contact. Why couldn't I have one normal day? A day of sleep, flying, and general fun. My days and nights were haunted by the past. Even at my best I still was forced to shut out all other thoughts and keep the past at bay. It ate away at my sanity and made my patience quite low. I despised being upset with him. Nevertheless I couldn't say the past hadn't happened.

"I'm sorry too. It's just-" I struggle

"I know darling." He ensures rubbing the junction between my wings.

Leaning into his touch I snuggle closer. He scopes under legs cradling my body to his cool chest. Eric steps out stroking my hair before he leaves. Looking up at Godric I see his blue grey eyes have drifted to a far off memory. I nuzzle his chest wrapping my arm over his neck. He blinks and smiles down at me walking us to his bedroom. Placing me on the bed he gently unbuttons my jeans; his icy hands brushing over my skin relieving my warmth. I sigh, closing my eyes allowing him to undress me. Cool palms slip under my blouse giving me goose bumps. He traces a finger down my collar bone.

"So warm?" He whispers in my hair.

I move closer enjoying how cool he was. He removes his hand and I hear rumpling clothing. A shot of cold covers my side as he lays with his chest against me.

"You make it impossible to be mad at you. Especially when you feel so wonderful." I lament, draping his arm over my chest finally cooling off a little.

He smiles on my shoulder. His other hand reaches under my neck turning me so my face was hidden in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his smell I felt at ease. Strange, how I could be so mad at him, and then fall apart in his arms. He runs his fingers through my hair inching down my spine causing me to draw back from his hand and closer to his chest. I rest a hand on his chest placing my forehead on his ivory shoulder. It felt so much better, my body seemed like it was burning up.

"Are you ill? You feel feverish?" He moves me from his chest looking down at me.

I grumble at his sudden movement clutching him back to me. He frowns rubbing my arms and legs. I snuggle closer feeling my head start throbbing again and the shaking return. Godric holds me close as I hide my face whimpering.

"Nix?" He tries, untucking my face.

I wince at the bright lights. I couldn't deny what was happening, but maybe I could defy it?

"I'm fine, just hot. Could you just, hold me?" Gripping the sheets, I try to hide the twinge of pain in my stomach.

"Of course, little one." He lets me shift laying my back on his bare chest as I curl up.

I grab his hand cradling it to my chest. Kissing it, I realized how soon _'soon' _actually was.

* * *

**Hi,**

**We are finally almost done with this monster of a story I wrote (originally only suppose to be 15 chapters at the max… Oops). Please review if you get a chance. If and when I decide to start a new piece, it will most like be the history of Rixon and Nix. I've worked on the story line since I first started this idea and hopefully I'll do something with it. Thanks for all the support. **


	30. The end

Nix was still sleeping beside when I woke; she had wrapped my broad arms over her small back and curled into my chest. Small clusters of sweat covered her brow like tiny diamonds reflecting off her skin. Though her peachy glow seemed to lack its usual luster; looking dull and cadaverous as if all of her intemerate beauty had been drain from her form. Heat radiated off her body as she breathed deeply still consumed in fitful sleep. I move my hand to her forehead smoothing the crease. She lets out a quiet whimper reaching out, her fingers extended wide desperate to latch on to something. I take her hand feeling her jerk my body forward. Landing beside her, I brush her curls from away from her cheek.

"Nix, it's time to wake up." I whisper, kissing the sweltering flesh of her shoulder. She shivered, rotating her shoulder and curling into herself. "Nix, what is wrong?"

Her normal relaxed posture tense as I turn her to face me. She lets a whine of protest leave her blanch lips. Quiet murmurs escape her mouth; I move close hearing the frantic whispers.

"I'm so sorry. Godric. I want to stay. It is so very hot. Please, don't make me leave him. I love him." Her breathing became erratic, like a fish gulping for air that wasn't there.

Shushing her, I consider what she was saying.

"Where do you have to go?" I try, knowing in my heart what was happening.

"No, I don't want to. I just found you." She begs grabbing my hand as if I was an anchor keeping her stationary.

The desperation in her voice had such urgency to it. My hand clenched the discarded blanket from last night, she sounded so scared and I couldn't fix her. Sweat glisten on her skin while she shifted. I stroke her face feeling her lean into my touch.

"Nix, I'm going to retrieve a rag from the sink. I will be back-"

"NO!" She cries clinging to me falling back to her frantic muttering.

Nodding I shush her again summoning Eric, who is in the room within seconds. He stands at the threshold noticing Nix, noting her discomfort as she writhed in the bed. I motion to the bathroom and he understands completely running a rag under the faucet, wringing it out before placing it in my hand. I dab it over her skin letting the cool water trickle down her neck and chest. Her breathing calms and slowly she begins to relax. Vibrant orangey blue eyes greet mine regaining focus. They grow wide staying on my own as wet tears threaten to fall. She throws herself into my arms clutching to me as she whimpers. I scope her up cradling her in my arms and rock her in a gentle rhythm. She holds around my neck trembling, her body still burning up.

"Would you like to see if a cool bath helps?" I lift her moving to our bathroom with Eric following.

He starts the water while I sit her on the edge of the porcelain tub, the ivory color causing her ashen skin to look gaunt. She stares at the floor, transfixed on a single tile with in breakable focus. I take her delicate chin in on hand lifting her eyes to mine, yet she wouldn't meet my gaze. Her eyes avoiding mine until I finally whisper her name.

"Nix, please speak to me." I brush her hair behind her ear.

She shakes her head hanging it low letting her dark waves cascade over frail shoulders and a broken face. Placing a hand of her back, I try again.

"Tell me what is wrong."

She remains silent not moving, Eric looks over at me sighing. He turns the water off crouching beside her with me. His body, so broad in comparison as he places a large hand on her shoulder encouraging her to look up. She raises her head an inch appearing defeated.

"What is it lite fágel?" He stays quiet whispering in her ear.

"She is dying." I announce looking into her sodden eyes.

She nods the amber in her eyes hidden by the pool of tears dangerously close to falling. My throat clenches as tears drop down her cheek leaving thick wet lines as they travel down. Her shoulders begin to shake as she sobs all silent. Eric takes everything in attempting to stay calm, though I can see how tight he holds the rim of the porcelain. The veins and bones flexed out and nails scraping the edge almost denting it with four ragged marks. Nix places her hand on his lacing their fingers together. I stare at her the ache in my heart to heavy to bear. The new found grief I felt was eating away at my very core forcing me to swallow this lump which had settled deep in my throat. Nix reaches out to me beckoning me forward

'_Do not weep for my passing, I will always find you. We are meant for each other. You cannot find the meaning of light if at first you have not found the dark.'_

I take a pained breath pulling her down in my arms. She holds me close kissing my hair still holding Eric's hand. This was the end.

* * *

I cling to his torso feeling the tears I had tried so hard to keep at bay break through my dam. I didn't want this to be the way he found out. Eric held my hand so tight it felt close to breaking and Godric clung to me squeezing the air out of my lungs. My chest heaved as I continued bawling into his neck unable to regain my composure.

"When?" Eric finally whispered releasing my hand looking pale, or paler than usual.

I take a much needed breath untangling myself from Godric's hold, but still remain bundled in his cool embrace. He refused to look at me yet. Taking Eric's question into consideration I attempt to recall my memories of burning. I knew it was soon. My skin felt tingly and like I was burning from the inside out. It didn't hurt per say, more of shedding inner layers till I finally get to my last stratum and dissipate into the air. Like most aspects of my life I found it hard to explain to others.

I suppose you could compare it to being a child growing up. As a child everything seems to drag by, you long for adulthood believing it will never come. Then you wake up to find yourself thrown into a whirlwind of responsibilities overnight. It's so rapid you are unable to keep up until it happens. It may not be the best analogy, but this is how I can describe it. Whether others choose to agree is really irrelevant now, isn't it? There is only one phoenix and I'm the only one I know of so maybe it doesn't matter whether people understand what it's like.

"Soon" I state trying to ignore the red streaks smeared on Eric's face.

Godric scoops me into his lap and I let him enjoying the closeness. Eric looks to him waiting for, guidance maybe; yet, Godric was staring off like he could will the circumstances away if he focused hard enough. His stoic face riddled with well hidden anguish.

'_Be strong for him. He needs you to be strong. I need you to be strong.'_

He holds my hand tighter kissing my neck. I relish at the coolness of his lips, soft like rose petals.

"Eric, would you please leave us for a little bit, she isn't going anywhere yet." He ask, hands covering my own.

Eric looks miserable, but complies staring at me the whole time. I give a weak smile encouraging his departure with great hospitality. He stands stepping over my legs and closes the door. Godric kisses my shoulder as I lean back into his chest. His cool nose was buried in my hair tickling the back of my neck. I study his cream colored hands seeing how our fingers laced together. His thumb brushes the inside of my palm as he took deep unnecessary breaths. His chest rose and fell in a calming manner which was lulling and soothing.

"There is still the bath." He says dipping his hand in the water tracing watery designs on my back before stroking my wings.

I shudder shivering from the contact. He runs his fingers down a primary feather as his other hand pulls me closer. Moving away I stand slipping off my under garments reaching down to him. He takes my hand full of trust as he stands He watches as I scoot out of his lap unhooking my bra and slipping off my panties. Lacing my fingers with his I pull him up with me smiling. He shimmies out of his linen pants moving to the tub. Reaching out a hand to me he steps into the water causes it to slosh around his shins.

"Join me?" He splashes some water at me playfully.

Laughing, I dip a foot in before stepping in completely. He wraps his cool arms over my waist before we lower ourselves into the chilled water. The water overflows lapping the edges as we sit in peaceful silence. I study the minute ripples in the water while he stays still as the dead behind me.

"Are you very afraid?" He wraps his arms over my shoulders bringing me close against his chest.

An exhausted sigh escapes my lips as I lean back. The cool water turns to warm steamy water as I relax, my body's irregular temperature quickly heating it up. I let my hand float on the surface watching steam raise off of my skin.

"Not really, more melancholy." I swirl my ring finger in small figure eights. The water forms misshapen whirlpools funneling bubbles in a twisty vortex.

He places his chin on my shoulder moving his hands to mine. A small hum rumbles in his chest as he runs soapy hands over my biceps kneading the tense muscles.

"I am afraid for you." Kissing my neck, I feel the sensation of dull teeth graze my flesh causing me to shiver.

His words and touch were comforting, but didn't soften the pain I knew I was causing him.

"You shouldn't worry." My voice sounded different, as if I had used it in the same circumstances before.

We stay close, our bodies entwined until the water becomes cool. Time slows down, the only thing to show the lapse were my pruning finger tips. Godric finally scopes me up in a fuzzy green towel and lays us down on his bed. We sink into the blankets, our wet skin damping the fabric. He kisses my nose, lips smooth and soft.

"May I kiss you?" Grey eyes study my face, the bridge of his perfectly chiseled nose resting upon my own.

A slight smile crept on my lips as I reach up taking his boyish face in my hands placing a chaste kiss upon his mouth. The embrace sends butterflies to my stomach fluttering about with no destination. He strokes my hair straddling my waist as he deepens the kiss. I close my eyes seeing snowflakes falling down on us while we lay in a large nest. Godric leaning over me telling me we would always be together. His face was so naive and full of eagerness. Opening my eyes I see him. The eagerness gone, instead I saw grief so intense it ate away at all that made him light. I kiss him again, desperate to heal the ache he possessed.

"I don't want you to see it….. When _it_ happens…." My eyes avoid his. I turn my attention to the navy pillowcase beside me. The edge appears tattered which seems odd considering how everything always appeared so precise.

He stops curling my hair swallowing hard.

"I will not allow that. I will not leave your side." He wraps an arm around my waist to emphasis the point.

"Then you will burn." I almost snap, sinking deeper in the mattress.

"So be it!" He challenges shouting at me. His eyes appeared as I glare shocked by the outburst.

As much as I want to lash out and beat him for such a ridiculous statement I refuse. We stay quiet with him holding me in a protective grasp. The room is silent, awkward tension building.

"I cannot die knowing you won't be here when I get back. I feel you are the only reason I return. Despite the odds we always find each other, I refuse to believe it's something like mere coincidence. Something or someone wants us to love each other. Why would you jeopardize it by risking your life?"

For once, it was I who possess the calm persona. Godric considers my words. His usual wall he keeps up breaks and he leans his head in my neck, shoulders shaking hard as I hold him. Icy droplets hit my shoulder rolling down my back leaving sanguine lines. Each one rained down on me filled with the melancholy misery of his heartache. Dolor consumed his body and smothered my own.

"You do not understand the malaise your leaving brings. It is as if the world knows it has lost an angel and moves in a lackadaisical fashion which becomes unbearable to those who recognize why it grieves." He whispers into my hair.

I stroke his back feeling the large raised brand; he lifts his head making it easy to see the red streaks coating his face.

"Please don't shed tears over me. Let's enjoy our night." I kiss him hard on the mouth feeling him clutch onto me.

He slips his hands under me pressing his soft skin on my hot, slightly sticky skin.

"I love you my little firebird."

* * *

My mouth hovers on hers as I hide my grief. The usual sweet spices that linger in her mouth were scarce and the sun which always shined under her skin seemed to be setting. Vibrant orange consumed the dismal blue in her eyes. Yet, she possessed something impossible to describe. I kiss her harder savoring the feel of her body in my hands knowing she would be gone in a matter of hours. She smiled wrapping soft arms over my neck encouraging me closer. I stare into her eyes

'_I feel I need to tell you how much I love you, yet I cannot find words.' _The words echo in my head when her lips find mine in a tender embrace.

I recall the story she always read with the rabbit,

"Nix, I love you. I don't care how old I get, I will always love you."

Her eyes light up at my words holding me tighter.

"You shine 'as bright as the stars on a moonless night'."

I smile pressing our foreheads together seeing her close her eyes. Heat radiated off her frail frame. I continue kissing her knowing this was the last time I would get to be with her. The thought was unbearable.

'_Then don't dwell on it, just love me.' _She ran a hand down my back kissing on my neck.

Nodding I ignore all the pain and love her.

* * *

My soul ached, every fiber in my body hurt, every piece, but one; my heart. With Godric loving me so fully nothing else mattered. As long as he kept holding me I could withstand the pain. My heart fluttered feeling our body's entwined. His fangs grazed my neck refusing to bite, but causing me to shiver from the sensations.

"Drink, please. I want us to stay connected" I beg tilting my neck to give him better access.

He shakes his head moving in soft gentle rhythm refusing.

"Godric please, I need to be able to find you." My voice sounded weak and I felt myself floating about.

He nods kissing down my neck before sinking his fangs into my fading skin. An audible moan leaves his mouth as he continues I close my eyes drifting. His tongue laps the liquid pouring from my wound. My grip loosens causing Godric to stop.

"Please don't leave Nix."

* * *

The nectar in my mouth was full of life, but scorching. It stung my tongue and throat while I swallowed. Nix's tight grip on my shoulder slipped as her eyes closed. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again.

"I don't want to go." Tears poured down her face when she opened her eyes. Despite the brave façade she kept it was evident she was terrified.

The panic in her voice caused me to cling on to her body. I bite down on my own wrist offering it to her lips.

"I will be able to track you. We will find each other again." I promise cradling her head in my arm.

She accepts the blood which seeps down her chin. Dark red puddles on blanch skin. I feel the burning in her chest as she drinks more. The feeling was I would imagine greeting the sun would be. A fire burned within my chest and despite the pain I had never felt so alive. It was as if all of her energy was transferred to my body. Every nerve and muscle vibrated with vigor. Nix stroked my cheek smiling weakly. Tears fall from my eyes as I look down at the dying phoenix. She braces herself on her elbows kissing my cheeks. When she pulls back her lips are ruddy from my shed tears.

"Do you want me to speak to Eric?" She looks into my eyes, exhaustion consuming her body.

Eric would miss her. He loved her, nothing she said would heal his heart or mine. They were siblings and possessed an unbreakable bond. He would want to see her. Tell her he loved her.

I help Nix dress in one of my sweaters and let her lay against my chest while I summon Eric. He is in the room before I can call his name. He knelt beside her taking her pale hand.

"Hello lite fågel." He whispers grasping her hand like he could keep her here if he held tight enough.

She grins letting out a quiet laugh.

"Hi"

He licks his lips trying not to cry. His chin quivers and he finally drops his head.

"Please Nix, please." He sobs into her stomach.

She pats his hair breathing deeply.

"I know bror. I know." Her hand combs through his thick blond locks stroking down his neck.

He cries; chest heaving as she shushes him with comforting words. I kiss her temple holding her against my shoulder. Grief filled the room, but she remained calm refusing to give into the sorrow. Finally she speaks.

"I have to go now."

* * *

It was time. Is it strange that I'm not scared? I'm actually at ease. The burning inside didn't hurt, it was invigorating. My body hummed with energy ready. He told the other vampire to leave before speaking to me.

"Nix, I love you so much. We will meet again. Promise not to forget me my firebird."

His blue eyes were stunning though I couldn't place where I had seen them before. I wanted to promise I wouldn't forget him, even if I couldn't recall how I knew him. I wanted to say I loved him. I wanted to, but I couldn't. My voice left me. Instead I smiled and sent him a thought.

'_See you soon my angel.'_

We walk hand in hand outside. It was dawn, the sky still dark, but the golden rays of sun were breaking over the horizon. Warmth spreads through my body as I kissed the boy feeling the flames ignite in my heart.

It was time.

* * *

I stare at where she stood. She was just there and now… There wasn't any trace of her. The fire burned a deep orange and blue consuming her in brilliant light. I stand void of any emotion wanting to feel her presence, but nothing. Then a faint sensation enters my heart. So light I'm not sure if I'm imagining it. Our bond tugs at me. She was there.

"See you soon my angel." I whisper before walking back to our room ready to start our new life.

* * *

**Quotes from the children's book ****"The Miraculous Journey of Edward Turlane" ****by the amazing writer Kate Dicamillo.**


	31. Epilogue

The bookstore was mostly empty on the cold Tuesday night. I grew bored looking through all of the novels finding I had read them all and the ones I hadn't I had no desire to read. A few workers took notice in my pale skin. I ignored their glances and continued through the aisles. Browsing another shelf I notice a brunette curled up in an arm chair with a few books beside her. She wore a tattered dress and scuffed boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and she hummed quietly as she flipped a page. I inhaled, smelling an undeniable scent. I step closer seeing her look up. She smiles up at me with amber eyes.

"Nix?"

"'_Yes, yes, yes. It's me.'_"

* * *

**Hi,**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that was a part of this story. I really never expected to come this far with it. What was once an idea I toyed with in Spanish class is now finished. Thank you for everything.**

**Final quote from Kate DiCamillo's ****"The Miraculous Journey of Edward Turlane"****. I do not own any part of it. I would recommend you read it though. Personal favorite of mine.**

**I do not own the characters of True Blood. I only own Nix, Rixon, Gracelynn, and Fredrick.**

**Much love to everyone.**


End file.
